DDH2: Äventyr i digivärlden
by Windfighter
Summary: -omarbetas- Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato ser på Frontier hos Mats när de plötsligt finner sig i digivärlden!
1. Kuddkrig

Wee, kolla, en historia! På svenska!  
Kouji: o.O Skulle det vara en nyhet?  
Ja! Eller kanske inte. Men... vart är Yama?  
Yamato: Här! -räcker upp en hand-  
Men lilla gubben, vi är inte i skolan o.O Hoppas jag.  
Yamato: Windy äger inte digimon, inte Kouji, inte Kouichi, inte Gaby eller DDR och absolut inte Mats. Tyvärr äger hon mig -tittar på repet som binder fast honom på stolen-  
Yäää, min Yama";DNåja, Kouji och Kouichi är 15 år i den här berättelsen, bara för att jag vill det0) Mats är 14 och Zara är 17. Mats och Zara är tvillingar, men det är en lång historia som Mats borde förklara istället :P  
Kouji: Jag är med :D  
Jaja -vänder sig mot läsarna- Läs och njut

Yamato: Den innehåller nog lite spoilers från Frontier också >.>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mats, Zara, Kouichi, Kouji och Yamato satt tillsammans hemma hos Mats och såg på Digimon Frontier.  
-Woo, där är jag! utbrast Kouji med jämna mellanrum.  
-Vad har du gjort med min bror? frågade Kouichi och kollade på Zara.  
-Va? Jag är oskyldig! försvarade hon sig genast.  
-Som en ulv i fårakläder, infogade Yamato.  
-Kan ni vara tysta? frågade Mats. Man hör inte Kouichi.  
Zara skrattade och gav Mats en snabb kram.  
-Vi vet ändå vad han säger, han har ju bara en replik: "Kou...ji..." Och så dog han där i mitten nånstans också!  
-Han dog inte, han föll bara nerför en trappa!  
-Ja, och allt han sa var "Kou...ji..."  
-Som om inte du skulle ropa på din tvilling! utbrast Kouichi och slängde en kudde på Zara.  
Mats log djävulskt och tog fram sin Kuddzoka 2006, importerad från Japan, och strax fann sig Zara och Kouji dränkta i kuddar.  
-MATS! utbrast Zaras digimon, Gabumon. Nu ser vi ju inte vad de gör!  
-Zara... och Kouji... Begravda under... sa Mats och rodnade.  
Lite visste han att de två vännerna höll på att planera en plan. De drog fram varsin Nimbus 2000 och lyfte från golvet för att anfalla från luften. Två sekunder senare fann sig båda på marken igen.  
-Varför varnade ni oss inte för taket? frågade båda samtidigt och slängde varsin kudde på de två andra.  
-De gör motstånd, konstaterade Mats, Kou, hjälp mig!  
Kouichi skrattade bara och försäkrade Mats om att han fick klara sig själv. Yamato, som kände sig lite utanför, tog tillfället i akt och backade in i garderoben, som Zara hade lärt honom att göra när han var olydig. Både Zara och Kouji såg det, där de stod beredda att begrava sina tvillingar med kuddar. De log slugt mot varandra och fyllde sina famnar med kuddar. Mats kollade förskräckt på dem när de gick fram till garderoben, slet upp dörren och vräkte in alla kuddarna.  
-HAH! TAKE THAT! ropade de samtidigt.  
När dunet ifrån kuddarna väl hade lagt sig märkte de något. Yamato var inte där!  
-Yama? frågade Zara förskräckt. Kom fram, det är inte roligt!  
Hon gick in i garderoben medan Kouji frågande vände sig mot Mats.  
-Kan man ta sig till d-världen via din garderob?  
Mats skakade på huvudet innan han tillade:  
-Inte vad jag vet i alla fall...  
-YAMA! försökte Zara på nytt och drog fram sin digikontroll.  
Kouji och Mats vände sig mot garderoben när de hörde hennes rop och upptäckte till sin förskräckelse att även hon var borta. Mats vände sig mot Kouichi, men innan han hann fråga något sa den andra pojken:  
-Nej, jag fattar inget.  
-WAAAAH! TWINPOWAH! ropade Kouji. Jag tänkte exakt samma sak!  
Gabumon och Mats digimon, DDRumon, kollade genast upp från sitt kortspel.  
-Vad skriker ni om? frågade de som en.  
-Yamato och Zara försvann via Mats garderob, förklarade Kouichi innan de två andra panikslagna pojkarna hann öppna munnen.  
Gabumon ryckte på axlarna, så gott det gick.  
-De åkte väl till digivärlden, sa han lugnt.  
Kouichi skrattade och hans tvilling vände sig emot honom i tron att han blivit galen på nytt.  
-Då får vi väl åka efter, sa Kouichi och gick fram till garderoben med dragen digikontroll. ÖPPNA DIGIPORTEN!  
Mats och Kouji fick stora ögon när Kouichi försvann, som den tredje personen, genom garderoben. De tänkte inte särskilt länge innan de grep tag i varsin digimon och gick in i garderoben. Så fort de drog fram sina kontroller försvann Mats rum från deras syn.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Weee, och nu är ni så vänliga att ni använder knappen där nere och skriver en liten snutt om vad ni tyckte om den  
Kouji: Mer Mig!  
Ja, just det... Kouji har bott hos Zara under tiden mellan Frontier och den här berättelsen... Om ni undrar varför han är så konstig är det därför. Och Kouichi har bott hos Mats!  
Kouji: Chiiii (  
Han är din bror i alla fall -.-' Aja, ses i nästa avsnitt -vinkar till läsarna-


	2. Farliga försvinnanden?

I förra kapitlet försvann Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato genom Mats garderob... Undrar vart de hamnade o.O  
Kouji: Vet du inte det? O.O  
mjuff, retas inte! Klart jag vet! Jag vet allt! X(  
Yamato: Men du sa ju... uh... -backar in i garderoben efter en blick från Zara- Jag är tyst.  
Kouji: Windy äger fortfarande ingen av oss, inte ens sig själv.  
what the...? o.O aja, Let's GOOOO!

-----------------------

När Mats och Kouji vaknade upptäckte de att de var omringade av tre personer i svarta kåpor och en digimon. De kravlade sig upp och satte sig med ryggarna mot varandra samtidigt som de fyra varelserna kom närmare. Mats kände igen digi-varelsen som Zaras digimon, Gabumon.  
-Gaby? Vad gör du... med de där?  
Gabumon öppnade sitt gap och visade alla sina vassa tänder när han stämde upp i ett skratt. Mats försökte förskräckt backa men kände ett tryck mot ryggen och förstod att Kouji försökte med samma sak. Samtidigt föll något ner för hans ögon och han lyfte handen för att ta bort det. Direkt när han rörde vid den förstod han att det var en huva. Bakom honom hade Kouji upptäckt samma sak och nu tittade de mer noggrant på personerna framför dem. En gyllene hårlock ramlade fram ur den ena personens kapuschong och Kouji såg två oceanblå ögon titta på honom.  
-Yamato?  
Personen skrattade bara till svar och Mats stirrade på de andra två eftersom han kände igen Yamatos skratt. En midnattsblå hårtuss visade sig bakom en av de andras luvor och Mats såg att personen log mot honom.  
-Kou?  
Han fick en tyst nickning till svar och den tredje personen satte sig på huk framför honom och viskade:  
-Vi måste vara tysta.  
Mats kände igen personens ögon och förstod att det var hans tvilling. Hon reste sig upp och räckte honom handen. Han tog tacksamt emot hjälpen och var snabbt uppe på fötter. Bakom honom fick Kouji hjälp av Kouichi. Han såg sig omkring och hans blick föll på Gabumon och sedan föll den på marken. Genast märkte han avsaknaden av något.  
-Var är DDR?  
De andra stannade upp i sina rörelser och såg på Mats. De visste hur fäst han var vid den lilla ljuslila krabaten och de förstod hur svårt det måste kännas för honom att inte veta fall hans bästa vän var i knipa. Kouichi la försiktigt en hand på Mats axel och tryckte till lite lätt, för att Mats skulle veta att de var där för honom. Mats vände sig mot Kouichi och praktiskt taget kastade sig in i den andra pojkens famn och grät. Ingen sa något på en bra stund. Efter ett tag kände Kouichi att Mats började slappna av och förstod att han gråtit sig till sömns. Precis innan Mats föll ihop tog Kouichi tag i honom och lyfte upp honom i sin famn. Mats märkte inget av det utan sov lugnt vidare och Kouichi tog täten och under fortsatt tystnad ledde han alla till en grotta lite längre bort. Kouji och Zara gick ut tillsammans med Gabumon för att hitta bränsle till en brasa, medan Yamato och Kouichi gjorde i ordning en mossbädd till alla. Yamato hade tagit av sig sin kåpa och lagt den under Mats huvud som en kudde.  
-Vad har vi egentligen kåporna för? frågade Kouichi med viskande röst.  
Yamato skakade på huvudet som svar innan han lyfte upp Mats och la honom på den färdiga mossängen. Sedan vände han sig mot Kouichi och skulle börja prata när Zara och Kouji precis kom inramlandes genom grottöppningen.  
-Gabumon... snyftade Zara fram innan hon gled ner vid grottväggen.  
Yamato gjorde en ansats för att gå fram till henne men Kouji skakade på huvudet och gjorde en nick mot veden de hade haft med sig istället. Yamato förstod och han, Kouji och Kouichi satte sig och gjorde i ordning en brasa. Strax brann den ordentligt och de tre pojkarna bestämde sig för att de skulle dela upp brandvakten mellan sig, så att Zara och Mats skulle få sova. Yamato skulle ta den första vakten, Kouichi den mellersta och Kouji den sista. Den blonda pojken satte sig vid elden med resten av bränslet bredvid sig medan Kouichi reste sig och gick och la sig bredvid Mats för att hålla denne varm. Kouji tittade oroat bort mot Zara, som satt och kollade ut genom grottöppningen med oroad blick. Med en djup suck reste han sig och gick fram till henne.  
-Zara, du måste sova.  
Hon skakade på huvudet.  
-Jag kan inte, inte när Gaby inte är här... Han har aldrig varit ensam förut...  
Kouji satte sig bredvid henne och drog henne till sig.  
-Han klarar det, han hör ju hemma i den här världen.  
Medan han viskade lugnande ord till henne, som inte var menade för någon annan, strök han henne varsamt över ryggen. Hon började sakta slappna av och efter en stund lät hon sig ledas till sängen. Kouji la sig bredvid henne och la sin kåpa så den täckte de båda. Innan han somnade nickade han till Kouichi som precis hade gått upp för att byta av Yamato.

Kouichi log mot sin yngre bror när han upptäckte att Zara rullade ihop sig intill honom. Han kunde inte låta bli att tycka att de var söta tillsammans. Utan ett ord la han sin hand på Yamato axel och såg när den blonda pojken gäspade och reste sig utan ett ljud. Kouichi kunde inte sluta fascineras över att han kunde vara så tyst, nästan som en katt. När Yamato hade gått och lagt sig satte sig Kouichi vid brasan och lutade sig mot grottväggen med blicken in mot elden. Tankar på Mats upptog hans hjärna och minnen om hur de två träffat varandra och inte velat inse hur mycket de trivdes i den andras närhet svämmade över honom och hans mörka ögon fylldes med tårar. Eftersom ingen var vaken brydde han sig inte om att torka bort dem, utan han lät de rinna fritt. Det var dock inte länge han fick sitta och tänka. Plötsligt hörde han ett dovt mullrande och när han vände sig mot grottans öppning stod en stor, mörk figur i den, och med hasande steg närmade den sig Kouichi...

---------------------

Hihi, där avslutar jag den, enbart för att jäklas :P  
Kouji: Vad gör du med min bror?  
Det vill du inte veta XP  
Kouichi: Vad gör min bror med DIG?  
'-.- Försöker muntra upp mig, kanske? Men tyst på er, ni sabbar stämningen.  
Kouji: Alltid...  
ha...ha... -vänder sig mot den lilla publik som finns- Vad tyckte ni om det här kapitlet? Vad kommer Kouichi att göra härnäst? Skriv och tyck till med den där lilla knappen där nere! Sedan ses vi i nästa episod av... vad den här berättelsen nu egentligen ska heta ..


	3. Fluff

Förra gången övergav jag er just när en stor fluffig sak närmade sig den vakthavande Kouichi!  
Yamato: Fluffig? Vardå?  
Men, stor och mörk då! Men den borde vara fluffig.  
Kouji: Windy gillar fluff, men hon äger det inte. Hon äger inte d-mon eller mig eller Kouichi heller. Även om hon tror att hon äger mig.  
Det är bara en tidsfråga -väntar på att patentet på d-mon ska gå ut-  
Yamato: Och nåt sådant finns inte.  
Men... han fysikerns patent på växelströmsmotorn gick ju ut o.O  
Yamato: '-.- Det är inte riktigt samma sak. Men sätt igång med berättelsen nu!  
Okay, bozz!

-------------------------

Kouichi satt skräckslaget och glodde på den stora saken som hasande närmade sig honom. Kouichi vågade inte ens andas. Turligt nog verkade varelsen rädd för elden, för den stannade två meter därifrån. För att vara på den säkra sidan kröp Kouichi närmare elden, men sen kom han på att hans bror, Zara, Mats och Yamato låg en bra bit ifrån den. Alla hans muskler blev genast på helspänn, skulle monstret upptäcka dem? Plötsligt fyllde ett nytt vrål grottan.  
-HAND OF FATE!  
Ett starkt ljus lyste upp grottan för några sekunder och den stora varelsen flög in i väggen. Vid kontakten med väggen gav den upp ett sista dödsskri innan den bröts ner till data. Kouichi höll blicken riktad mot grottöppningen. Hur de andra kunde fortsätta sova förstod han inte, men just nu brydde han sig inte. Skulle ett värre monster komma in genom öppningen, eller var nästa monster på deras sida? Kouichi skakade på huvudet och kämpade för att hålla ögonen öppna. Han vågade inte blunda ens för en sekund. Plötsligt såg han en vinge mot den stjärnklara himlen och bara några sekunder senare satt en stor, vit digimon framför honom. Kouichi mötte dess blick, men slog genast bort den. Det fanns hat i blicken.  
-Människor, väste digimon.  
Den höjde sin hand för att anfalla på nytt men Kouichi reste sig.  
-Nej! bad han. Snälla, gör det inte.  
Varelsen stannade upp i rörelsen och mötte Kouichis blick. Oron i den fick honom att slappna av.  
-Du är inte... som han, mumlade digimon.  
Kouichi skakade tvivlande på huvudet.  
-Vem "han"? Vem är du?  
-Mitt namn är Angemon. Han är en människa som har tagit sig till digivärlden. Han åker runt hela världen och torterar digimons, vissa orkar inte utan bryts ner till data. Mitt jobb är att skydda digimon.  
Pojken med det midnattsblå håret skakade på huvudet och tänkte på det som nyss hade hänt.  
-Du gjorde ju samma sak nyss...  
-Han var människans underhuggare. Jag var tvungen, det finns barn längre in i den här grottan.  
Smärtan av att ha behövt radera en annan digimon återspeglades i Angemons röst. Pojken förstod det, förstod smärtan. För flera år sedan hade han behövt uppleva exakt samma sak. Tysta tårar gled ner för hans kinder på nytt men den här gången torkade han bort dem.  
-Hur...?  
Han lämnade frågan ofärdig, men Angemon hade förstått den.  
-Han får hjälp av Myotismon och... Agnimon, en av de legendariska krigarna.  
-Takuya?  
Kouichi hade inte klarat att hålla kvar frågan. Angemon skakade på huvudet innan han backade ut ur grottan. Kvar efter honom hängde orden "Jag vet inte". Kouichi gled ner på sina knän.  
-Det får inte vara Takuya...  
Han kände en hand på sin axel och kollade upp. En lång, blond hårtuss hängde ner ur personens huva.  
-Zara...  
-Kouichi...  
Zara satte sig ner framför honom, fortfarande med ena handen vilande på hans axel.  
-Chi, vad hände?  
Kouichi skakade på huvudet. Han ville inte berätta det, inte än, inte förrän alla var vakna.  
-Varför är du vaken?  
Zara tittade på honom. Han hade både lyckats undvika hennes fråga och kastat tillbaka en.  
-Jag kunde inte sova... Jag är orolig för Gabumon.  
Kouichi tittade upp och mötte hennes blick. Tillbakahållna tårar glittrade i hennes ögon, men trots det log hon mot honom.  
-Jag kan ta resten av vakten, Chi. Du ser ut att behöva sova.  
Pojken kollade bort mot mossbädden där Mats och de andra låg. Mats hade ett skrämt uttryck i ansiktet, trots att han sov. Utan ett ord till Zara reste Kouichi sig och gick över till mossan och drog Mats intill sig, samtidigt som han strök den andra pojken över ryggen och viskade lugna ord till honom, precis som Kouji hade gjort kvällen innan till Zara. Mats blev snabbt lugn och la sig tillrätta i Kouichis famn. Zara log mot dem när hon såg att Kouichi också la sig ner för att få lite sömn innan det var dags för dem att gå vidare. Med ett tyst skratt vände hon sig mot elden och slängde in ett par grenar för att den skulle hålla sig brinnande.  
-Imogon Gaby... Imorgon hittar vi dig, sa hon tyst, med leendet fortfarande lekande på läpparna.

------------------------

Wooo, I'll leave ya there! -ler ondskefullt-  
Kouji: o.o Vad gör du med min bror egentligen? Flörtar du med honom också?  
Varför skulle jag? Har ju dig (a) Men sak samma (:  
Yamato: Ja, Windy vill att alla ska säga vad de tycker och gärna komma med några idéer till vad som kan hända i berättelsen!  
Jepp, det är bara att skriva in samtidigt som ni trycker på knappen där nere och säger vad ni tycker om berättelsen!

Kouji: Vi ses i nästa episod!


	4. Ogremon

Nu är jag tillbaka! Saknat mig?  
Kouji: Går det? o.O  
-slänger en kudde på Kouji- Klart det går!  
Kouji: aje...  
XP  
Yamato: Windy äger fortfarande samma saker som hon ägde sist... Måste vi verkligen upprepa det?  
Nu gjorde du det i alla fall XD  
Yamato: ...whatever.  
Nu KÖR VI!

------------------------

Mats vaknade och upptäckte att han låg halvt uppdragen på Kouichi, för att han inte skulle frysa. En liten rodnad visade sig på pojkens kinder, men han låg kvar och lyssnade på den andres andetag. Precis när Mats höll på att somna om ekade ett skrik genom grottan. Yrvaket satte sig båda pojkarna upp och såg sig omkring. Yamato, Kouji och Zara saknades! Kouichi drog genast fram sin digikontroll när ett nytt skrik hördes.  
-KOUJI! Yama, hjälp mig!  
Kouichi och Mats kastade en blick på varandra. Då hörde de ett stort plask ljuda utanför. När de rusade ut möttes de av ett öronbedövande skratt. Nere i vattendraget satt Kouji, Zara och Yamato. Självklart var det bara Zara och Kouji som skrattade, medan Yamato bokstavligt talat såg ut som ett regnmoln. Mats och Kouichi tittade på de andra tre innan även de började skratta. Yamato såg, om möjligt, ännu ilsknare ut och reste sig för att gå iväg. De blöta kläderna klistrade dock fast sig mot hans kropp och när han försökte gå föll han framlänges och en ny skur med vatten dränkte Zara och Kouji. De två tittade på varandra och log slugt innan båda hoppade på Yamato och kittlade honom. Yamato vred sig av skratt och fick en till vattenskur att slå upp över de andra två dränkta varelserna. Kouichi och Mats drabbades av ett rejält skrattanfall och föll omkull och låg på marken och vred sig av skratt. Efter ett tag lyckades alla lugna sig och de gick tillbaka till grottan och samlades runt brasan för att Kouji, Zara och Yamato skulle få torka. Kouichi tittade in i elden och mindes besöket de fått under natten och suckade djupt. Mats hörde det och tittade på honom.  
-Chi, vad är det?  
Zara, Yamato och Kouji, som varit inbegripna i en het debatt om vilken anime som var bäst, tystnade och såg på de andra två pojkarna. Kouichi kände att han hade allas uppmärksamhet och tog mod till sig för att prata.  
-Jag tror jag vet varför vi har kåporna...  
Ingen sa ett ord, de bara stirrade på honom.  
-Vi fick besök igår, medan ni sov... En stor digimon kom in i grottan, men Angemon stoppade honom från att komma in tillräckligt långt för att anfalla... Men... Angemon ville döda oss också...  
-Varför?  
Yamato slog Zara lite lätt i bakhuvudet och muttrade att hon borde sluta avbryta folk. Kouichi skakade på huvudet och försäkrade dem att det inte gjorde något. Sedan fortsatte han att förklara.  
-Han ville döda oss för att... För att vi är människor.  
Han tystnade för att vänta på de andras reaktion, men den kom inte - de var för chockade.  
-Det är tydligen en människa här som torterar digimons med hjälp av Myotismon och... Agnimon.  
Kouji spärrade upp ögonen.  
-Takuya?  
Hans tvilling skakade på huvudet.  
-Jag har ingen aning... Jag önskar jag visste, men... Jag hoppas verkligen att det inte är han.  
Mats, Zara och Yamato tittade på de två bröderna. De visste att Takuya var en av deras vänner, en av dem som hade varit med och räddat digivärlden samtidigt som Kouji och Kouichi.  
-Men vem kan det annars vara?  
Allas blickar vändes mot Mats, men ingen sa något. Inte ett ljud hördes i grottan.

Zara sprang en bra bit framför de andra. Kapuschongen gled ner för hennes ögon hela tiden och hon stannade ideligen för att skjuta upp den igen. Tillslut tröttnade hon på det och tog av sig huvan. Genast hördes ett rop.  
-MÄNNISKOR!  
Zara duckade snabbt för en stor spikklubba som kom flygande och lite längre bort hörde hon Koujis röst.  
-Spirit Evolution!  
Plötsligt stod Wolfmon, den legendariska krigaren, framför Zara och tog emot ett slag från Ogremon.  
-Vi är inte han! röt vargen.  
Zara gjorde det enda vettiga hon kunde göra - hon satte på sig kapuschongen igen och sprang bort till Mats, Yamato och Kouichi.  
-Kouji... Kouji, du klarar det!  
Wolfmon log ett snabbt leende mot henne innan han på nytt vände koncentrationen mot Ogremon.

Kouichi hoppade av glädje när han såg Ogremon vända sig om och fly.  
-Det är min tvilling det!  
Koujis Spirit gick tillbaka till digikontrollen och Wolfmon försvann. Zara sprang genast fram och kramade Kouji.  
-Tack... Tack Kouji.  
Kouji log mot henne.  
-Du skulle gjort samma sak för mig.  
Zara tittade på honom och nickade.  
-För vem som helst av mina vänner.  
Hon skrattade nervöst.  
-Förlåt, jag ska inte gå i förväg igen.  
Yamato, som hade kommit fram till dem, la en hand på hennes axel.  
-Det är ingen fara, vi förstår varför du gjorde det.  
Mats och Kouichi kom precis upp till dem. Kouichi nickade mot sin bror och Mats nickade mot sin syster. De i sin tur nickade tillbaka och sedan började alla fem att gå.  
-Gaby... sa Zara.  
-DDR... fortsatte Mats.  
-Vi ska hitta er! sa de tillsammans.  
Och de fem vännerna fortsatte gå, mot den nedgående solen.

--------------

Det var ett ganska sött slut, så den får sluta där (:  
Gabumon: Ni hittade ju inte mig! Du sa att ni skulle hitta mig den här dan!  
Alla har fel nån gång... Kanske nästa dag. Du får se.  
Kouji: Jag blev Wolfmon:D  
Nu vill jag länka en bild på Wolfmon om folk inte vet hur han ser ut o.O Aja, får hoppas att de flesta vet det  
Yamato: Nåja, tack och hej, leverpastej!  
Frukost?  
Kouji: Alla söta, rara, snälla filurer som läser den här berättelsen får hemskt gärna trycka på den lilla knappen där nere och "submit a review"  
Japp, så ses vi i nästa avsnitt!


	5. Vem är Agnimon?

Okay... sist mötte de alltså Ogremon.  
Kouji: Och jag blev Wolfmon!  
Och räddade livet på mig :D  
Yamato: Och jag är utanför ):  
Stackars Yama... Nåja, vi hittade inte Gabumon eller DDR heller. Sa jag vi? Jag menade de  
Kouji: Men i alla fall, Windy äger inget mer än... uh... sängen hon sitter och skriver i o.O  
Nej, äger inte ens min dator... Men nu kör vi :D

-----------------------

Mats sprang. Han vägrade att stanna, han tänkte inte stanna förrän han hade hittat sin digimon. I en dröm hade han sett honom i en stad, fastkedjad i en fängelsehåla, och en digimon piskade honom för att få honom att... Ja, Mats visste inte, han visste bara att han var tvungen att hitta sin kamrat innan det var för sent. Plötsligt gled marken undan från honom och han rasade nerför en brant. Tillslut slog han i något och stannade. Långt borta hörde han Kouichis röst, men han kunde inte förstå vad som hade hänt, allt snurrade för honom, han såg suddigt. Förvirrat skakade han på huvudet och marken stannade. Han vände huvudet uppåt och upptäckte att det stod en digimon där. En digimon han kände väl igen. Han hade sett den under sina egna äventyr, han hade sett den i Frontier, på bilder som Kouichi hade ritat.  
-Agnimon, mumlade han. Agnimon... Är det... du? Takuya?  
Agnimon tittade på honom, oro skymtade i hans blick en kort sekund, innan han tog ett hårt tag om Mats och drog upp honom på fötter. Mats kved till av smärtan och förvånelsen, men Agnimons grepp om honom hårdnade bet han ihop, fast besluten att visa sig stark, i alla fall för sin digimons skull. Han var tvungen att klara sig, att återfinna sin vän. Han var så inne i sina egna tankar att han inte märkte att en mörk skepnad följde dem på avstånd.

Kouichi var stel av skräck. Han kunde inte röra sig. På avstånd såg han Takuya... eller snarare Agnimon... böja sig mot Mats. Det såg ut som om Mats sa något, hans kropp darrade oroligt. Kouichi slog ner blicken, han gillade inte att se Mats sådan. Det skrämde honom. Mats var alltid glad och trevlig och verkade inte ha några bekymmer alls. I alla fall trodde inte Kouichi det, han hade aldrig sett tecken på det. Han slog upp blicken när han såg en rörelse ifrån dem i ögonvrån. Agnimon hade tagit ett fast grepp om Mats och halvt släpande, halvt ledande, drog han med sig Mats mot en stad lite längre bort. Kouichi frös på nytt. Det där var inte Takuya, Takuya skulle aldrig göra något sådant. Om inte någon hade tagit kontroll över honom, om inte någon... Kouichi vågade inte ens tänka tanken. Takuya skulle aldrig låta sig bli hjärntvättad. Men om det inte var Takuya... Vem var det då? Kouichi tog ett djupt andetag och drog fram sin digikontroll.  
-Spirit Evolution!  
Han såg ljuset omringa honom och kände hur hans Beast Spirit sökte sig fram till honom och beblandade sig med hans kropp. Han skrek av smärta när förvandlingen slog honom. Den gick på bara några sekunder.  
-KaiserLeomon!  
Han satte genast fart. Agnimon hade fått ett försprång, men KaiserLeomon var snart ifatt, och han skulle nog ha kunnat befria Mats från Agnimon, men han vågade inte av rädsla för att skada Agnimon. Om Agnimon var Takuya kunde han inte skada honom. Så Kouichi höll sig på avstånd. Precis när solen gick upp nådde de fram till staden.

Agnimon slängde in Mats i fängelsehålan, precis som han visste att han var tvungen. Han hörde när pojken skrek av smärta efter kontakten med väggen, men ignorerade det. Han stängde dörren till cellen med en smäll efter sig. En sista blick kastade han på Mats och upptäckte att pojken såg mot honom.  
-Takuya... Varför?  
Agnimon skakade på huvudet.  
-Jag är inte... Takuya.  
Han vände ryggen mot Mats och gick därifrån. Ilsket slog han handen i väggen när tårarna hotade att tränga upp. Han hade hoppats att Mats skulle känna igen honom.

"Jag är inte Takuya"  
Orden ekade i Mats huvud och han sjönk ner vid väggen.  
"Inte Takuya"  
Mats drog upp knäna mot bröstet och la pannan mot dem. Han hade haft fel. Han hade trott att det var Takuya, men det var fel. Han hade... fel. Tårarna trängde upp i Mats ögon och skymde synen för honom. Han hade haft fel och Agnimon var inte Takuya.  
"Jag är inte...Takuya"  
Mats kunde inte få orden att sluta eka i hans inre. Han hade missbedömt Agnimon. Han hade haft fel, hans partner var borta och han var fast i en fängelsehåla. Han... hade haft fel.  
"Jag är inte..."  
Mats slet plötsligt upp blicken. Agnimons röst... den hade varit bekant! Han kände så väl igen den. Men... han kunde inte komma på vart han hade hört den.  
-Var har jag träffat honom?  
Mats sökte i minnet, men han kunde inte komma på något. Hans huvud började bulta av ansträngningen, han brukade aldrig pressa sitt minne så hårt. I ren frustration slog han handen i väggen.  
-AAAAAAAH!

DDR vaknade av att någon pratade. Hela hans kropp värkte, men han ansträngde sig för att höra konversationen.  
-Jag är inte... Takuya.  
DDR höll andan. Han hade hört talas om någon Takuya, men han hade aldrig sett en sådan.  
-Mats, sa han nära till tårar.  
Han saknade sin partner, han ville ha honom hos sig, kunna skydda honom. Men han var för svag. Alla slag han hade fått, all smärta han fått utstå, bara för att han vägrade slava och ville tillbaka till sin människa, allt det hade han stått ut med tack vare sin desperata längtan efter Mats.  
-Var är du, Mats?  
Frågan hade bara varit en viskning, mer orkade han inte åstadkomma. Plötsligt skar ett skrik genom cellerna. DDR kände igen rösten, han kände igen den.  
-Mats... MATS!  
Tårarna rann fritt från hans ögon. Han slet i kedjorna för att komma loss men han gjorde bara sig själv mer illa. Men han gav sig inte, hans partner behövde honom. Han fortsatte slita, men kedjorna skar in i hans ben och armar. Han skrek av smärta, men gav sig ändå inte, han skulle nå fram till sin partner. Plötsligt stod en man klädd i kåpa framför honom. DDR kände en hand över sin mun innan han bet till. Mannen skrek och DDR släppte av förvåning. Mannen tog tillfället i akt och la på nytt handen över DDRs mun. DDR hade ingen kraft kvar för att kämpa emot. Han lät mannen hålla honom och beredde sig på vilken smärta som än skulle komma. Men den kom inte.

Kouichi hade sett Agnimon gå upp ur källaren och snabbt gömt sig bakom några trälådor som stod där. Agnimon hade inte hört något, inte visat med en min att han ens sett något. Kouichi däremot såg spår av tårar utefter Agnimons ansikte. Ett skrik hade plötsligt hörts ifrån källaren och Kouichi sprang genast ner. Det var fullt med celler där. De flesta var tomma, men i två av dem var det varelser instoppade. Kouichi kände igen dem. I den ena cellen satt Mats på golvet och såg ut som om han när som helst skulle svimma av smärta. I den andra såg han DDR som slet i några kedjor som höll fast honom mot väggen. Om ingen stoppade honom skulle han skada sig rejält. Kouichi smög in i DDRs cell, orolig för att skrämma honom ytterligare. Han kom upp till DDR och mötte dennes blick och la genast en hand över hans mun för att han skulle vara tyst. Det hade inte fungerat och DDRs tänder hade grävt sig in i Kouichis hand. Överraskad av smärtan skrek Kouichi till, han hade varit säker på att DDR kände igen honom. När DDR släppte la han snabbt handen över DDRs mun igen och såg när digimon oroat slöt ögonen, som om han beredde sig på dödsstöten. Kouichi log sorgset mot honom och med den friska handen började han lossa på kedjorna som höll DDR fången. När den sista kedjan lossnade föll DDR handlöst ner i Kouichis famn. Han hade svimmat av rädsla, utmattning och smärta. Kouichi tog ett fast grepp om honom och reste sig försiktigt, för att inte väcka honom. Utan ett ord gick han in i cellen bredvid och la DDR i Mats knä.  
-DDR?  
Kouichi såg på den andra pojken och upptäckte en ny sorts tårar som gled ner för hans kinder. Glädjetårar. Inte samma som han nyss hade sett. Inte tårar fyllda med smärta. Nu var det tårar av glädje. Glädje över att ha fått tillbaka sin bästa vän.  
-Mats?  
Kouichi viskade bara, han ville inte störa Mats, men Mats såg upp emot honom och nickade. Han hade förstått den obesvarade frågan. Kouichi hjälpte honom upp och såg att han höll ett stadigt tag om DDR, rädd att förlora honom igen. Han lät sig ledas ut och Kouichi la en arm över hans axlar, beredd att försvara honom om det skulle behövas. Beredd att axla DDRs roll medan digimon återfick sina krafter. Och han förstod, utan att den andra pojken sa det, att hans hjälp var uppskattad.

---------

naaaah... Jag gör ju mig själv ledsen ):  
Kouji: Jag var inte med o.o  
Nej, behövde ha lite mer Kouichi och Mats (: De har haft sådan liten del hittills. Och till nästa del har jag evula planer för Yama (6)  
Yamato: Vill jag ens veta?  
Gabumon: Du kommer aldrig att hitta mig! X(  
Vem vet? (6) Fast erkänn att du är lycklig över att Mats fick tillbaka DDR!  
Gabumon: eh... ja... okay då.  
Jag hoppas alla läsare är det (: Om ni nu vill vara så vänliga att trycka på den lilla söta knappen där nere där det står Submit Review, så kommer kanske nästa del också snart (:  
Yamato: Observera kanske.


	6. Mats

MATS ÅTERFICK DDR!  
Kouji: Lycka!  
Yamato: Fast jag var inte med i förra avsnittet :(  
Vad är det med alla och bli ledsna för att de inte är med?  
Kouji: -himlar med ögonen och ignorerar Windy- Den där äger samma saker som förut, orka upprepa, onwards with da story!

--------------------------------

_Mats och Zara sprang hand i hand. De var jagade. Zara vände sig om och såg en stor vampyr närma sig med hög fart. Hon tog ett fastare grepp om sin bror och ökade takten. Plötsligt kände hon att Mats släppte och hon stannade och vände sig om. Vampyren hade lyft upp honom och var på väg bort. Zara sträckte sig efter dem, hon försökte springa, men hennes fötter var som fastnaglade i marken. Hon kände skräcken komma krypande uppför ryggen. Hon ville ropa efter Mats, försäkra honom att allt skulle ordna sig, att hon skulle hitta honom, men rösten svek henne. Hon försökte gå på nytt men föll ner i något blött. Hon sjönk, hon behövde luft, hon var tvungen att hitta sin bror, sin tvilling. Hon vände sig upp mot ytan och försökte nå den, men händer slöt sig om hennes ben och drog henne neråt, bort från friheten, bort från möjligheten att hitta sin bror. Hon skrek._

Zara vaknade av ett skrik. Det dröjde innan hon förstod att det var hon som hade skrikit. Hon reste sig och gick ner mot floden som rann strax bredvid deras senaste lägerplats. Hon satte sig med ryggen mot ett träd och drog upp knäna mot bröstet. Hon hade ofta drömt den där drömmen, enda sedan hon var liten. Innan hade personen hon sprang med inte haft ett ansikte, men efter att hon träffade Mats så... Hon svalde. Hennes bror var borta. Hon hade inte sett honom i lägret. Tänk om hennes dröm var sann. Hade hon förlorat honom? Skulle hon aldrig få se honom igen? Hon skakade på huvudet och försökte tvinga tillbaka tårarna. Ingen visste om hennes dröm, hon hade inte ens berättat den för hennes bästa vänner - Gabumon, Yamato och Kouji.  
-Har jag... Har jag förlorat honom?  
Hon ville inte att det skulle vara sant. Hon ville se sin bror komma fram bakom ett träd och skratta, som så många gånger förut. Hon ville att han skulle komma fram och stänka vatten på henne eller kasta en maskros på henne eller vad som helst. Men han kom inte.  
-Nej...  
Nya tårar föll utefter hennes kinder, men hon hade inte viljestyrka nog för att kämpa emot. Hon lät tårarna rinna och lutade huvudet mot knäna, djupt innesluten i sina tankar.

Yamato skakade på Kouji för att den andra pojken skulle vakna. Han hade vaknat av ett skrik och sett Zara springa ner till flodstranden med tårar i ögonen. Han var orolig för att det hade hänt henne något. Han hade aldrig sett henne så sorgsen, och han hade sett henne när hon var som lägst och knappt orkat kämpa vidare.  
-Kouji, vakna, väste han.  
Kouji öppnade ögonen, kastade en blick på Yamato och vände sig på andra sidan och slöt ögonen på nytt.  
-Väck mig om några timmar, Yama, sa han och gäspade.  
Yamato suckade och drog upp Kouji i sittande ställning och skakade om honom på nytt.  
-Det är allvarligt! Mats och Kouichi är borta och Zara är vid ån och försöker dränka sig!  
Kouji slog upp ögonen och oron lyste igenom.  
-Är brorsan borta!  
Yamato slog lätt till Kouji i bakhuvudet.  
-Han kan bli en digimon om han hamnar i trubbel! Jag är mer orolig för Zara.  
Kouji såg på Yamato. Den andra pojkens ögon var fyllda av oro, oron att förlora någon han älskade. Kouji hade aldrig förstått att Yamato hade så djupa känslor för flickan, de verkade snarare hata varandra. Yamato bröt snabbt ögonkontakten, Koujis blick gjorde att han kände sig illa till mods. Den plötsliga rörelsen fick Kouji att tappa balansen och han föll omkull och rullade en bit. Rullandet tog slut precis innan han skulle ha fallit i sjön. Han tittade upp och såg Zara sitta en bit bort. Hon hade begravt ansiktet i händerna och verkade varken veta ut eller in längre. Kouji vågade inte andas, det var något med hennes hållning som sa honom att hon inte ville att de skulle se henne så, att de inte skulle se henne under ett så svagt ögonblick. Försiktigt, utan att ge ifrån sig ett ljud, reste han sig och gick tillbaka till Yamato.  
-Nej, sa han bara.  
-Nej?  
Yamato såg frågande ut. Han hade sett Kouji stanna vid vattnet och få ett närmast skräckslaget uttryck i ansiktet, men han hade inte hunnit förstå vad som hände innan den andra pojken kom tillbaka. Kouji skakade på huvudet och såg ursäktande ut.  
-Det är ingen idé att vi stör henne, hon skulle bara låtsas som om inget var fel.  
Yamato ville inte tro på Koujis ord, han ville få veta vad det var för fel på hans vän, varför Zara var så ledsen. Men innerst inne visste han att Kouji hade rätt - de skulle inte lyckas få något ur henne. Yamato skakade på huvudet innan han mötte Koujis blick. Yamatos rädsla syntes även i den andra pojkens ögon. Han nickade mot skogen.  
-Lika bra att vi gör lite mat istället.  
Kouji nickade bara, han förstod att den äldre pojken visste bäst var som behövde göras. Men nu var han inte bara orolig för sin bror utan även för Zara. Det var inte rätt att de råkade ut för såhär mycket på bara tre dagar.

Zara kom precis när Yamato och Kouji var klara med frukosten. De hade stekt lite svamp och på något sätt lyckats göra i ordning te. Båda pojkarna såg spår av tårar på hennes kinder, men de låtsades inte om det utan erbjöd henne bara frukost. Hon log mot dem och slog sig ner. Genast reste hon sig igen. Två personer kom emot dem. Hon kände igen dem. Den ena hade midnattsblått, kort hår och den andra hade brunt hår, exakt samma frisyr som den andra, av okänd anledning. Det var Kouichi och...  
-MATS!  
Zara sprang fram till honom och kastade sig på honom.  
-Lämna mig aldrig igen, aldrig någonsin, hör du det?  
Tårarna rann från hennes ögon, men inte bara från hennes. Även Mats grät.  
-Förlåt, Zara... Jag ska inte. Det var inte meningen.  
-Varför... Varför väckte du mig inte?  
Zara vägrade släppa sitt grepp om sin tvilling, hon ville inte att han skulle försvinna på nytt.  
-Jag var så orolig för DDR...  
Mats slog sina armar om sin tvillingsyster. Kouichi hade tagit DDR den sista sträckan och det var Mats tacksam för nu.  
-Mats... Jag... jag var så orolig för dig. Jag trodde du hade försvunnit, att jag aldrig skulle få se dig igen.  
Plötsligt log hon mot honom.  
-Du kom tillbaka.  
Hon torkade bort tårarna som rann utför hans kinder med tummen.  
-Du skulle bara våga lämna mig igen. Mats, gör aldrig, aldrig någonsin om det!  
Han log tillbaka mot henne. Han tänkte inte göra det, inte om det gjorde henne så orolig. Han ville inte att hon skulle oroa sig.  
-Nej, jag ska inte, jag lovar.  
Zara skrattade lättat.  
-Bra.  
Hon log mot alla, ett strålande leende, som visade att allt hade ordnat sig bättre än hon hade vågat hoppas.  
-Ska vi äta frukost nu?  
Med de orden satte sig alla i en ring och åt, glada över att morgonen hade slutat lyckligt.

------------------------------------------

AH! Jag var inte evul mot Yama! Förlåt, läsare!  
Yamato: Har den här ens läsare?  
Ja, min kamrat (:  
Kouji: Wow, en o.O  
Tyst med dig! X(  
Yamato: Aja, nu ber vi alla som hittat den här och orkat läsa den än en gång att använda den lilla, söta knappen därnere och skriva en tyckesuppfattning! Ses i nästa avsnitt!


	7. På väg

Nej, nu vill jag fortsätta (: Vill veta fall Zara hittar Gabumon nån gång.  
Gabumon: Vem bryr sig?  
Du :P  
Gabumon: Busted  
Dåså, då kör vi, eftersom jag fortfarande inte äger d-mon, och aldrig kommer att göra det, så låter jag härefter alla slippa förklara den detaljen. Let's GO!

--------------------------------------------------

-Kan någon förklara varför det finns flytvästar under flygplansstolarna, när det hade varit bättre med fallskärmar?  
Yamato stannade och tittade på flickan. Hon såg väldigt förvirrad ut, som om hon nyss kommit på det, vilket förmodligen var fallet.  
-Vi har viktigare saker att fundera på, Zara.  
Hon log mot honom och Yamato kände hur han rodnade. Genast vände han bort blicken.  
-Vi kan inte stå här hela dan, vi måste hitta din digimon också.  
-Yama, hatar du mig?  
Kouji skrattade och Yamato kastade en ilsken blick på honom, även om han förstod varför den andra pojken skrattade. Det var en typisk konversation mellan honom och Zara, och den brukade alltid sluta likadant. I alla fall när de var i den vanliga världen, där de hade tillgång till kuddar. Det slutade nämligen alltid med att de hade kuddkrig. Den här gången valde Yamato dock att ignorera Zaras påstående. Ville hon tro att han hatade henne kunde hon väl få göra det. Yamato skakade på huvudet.  
-Nu går vi.  
De fem vännerna började gå igen. Yamato gick längst fram, även fast han var lika kapabel till att skydda dem som Zara var. Kouichi gick strax bakom honom, tillsammans med Mats, och höll DDR i famnen. Kouichi hade vägrat låta Mats bära honom. Yamato log lite när minnet från morgonens diskussion kom tillbaka.  
_  
Mats kollade på Kouichi som precis hade lyft upp DDR och höll honom i famnen.  
__-Varför ska du bära honom? Han är ju min digimon!  
__Kouichi log mot den andra pojken.  
__-Du vet mycket väl varför.  
__Mats rodnade. Han visste mycket väl varför. Han hade skadat handen när han slog den i väggen i fängelsehålan och Kouichi ville inte att han skulle överanstränga den. Kouichi skrattade åt honom.  
__-Bra, då tar jag DDR. Du vet att det inte tjänar något till att säga emot!  
__Mats hade mumlat lite, men han kom inte med några fler invändningar i alla fall.  
_  
-Yamato?  
Kouji stod framför den blonda pojken. Yamato blinkade ett par gånger för att kunna fokusera blicken på Kouji. När han lyckades fick han ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet då han insåg att Kouji lyckats smyga sig upp framför honom utan hans vetskap.  
-Du verkade vara i en annan värld, förklarade Kouji nervöst.  
-Ville du något speciellt eller?  
Yamato såg på Kouji och upptäckte att pojken skruvade nervöst på sig innan han började gå. Yamato började såklart gå med honom.  
-Vad är det mellan dig och Zara egentligen?  
Yamato kollade på den andra pojken för att försöka lista ut hur mycket han hade listat ut. Sedan ryckte han på axlarna.  
-Vi är bara vänner.  
Kouji tittade uppfodrande på honom.  
-Jag såg allt hur du rodnade när hon log mot dig!  
Yamato valde att ignorera Kouji. Han förstod att den andra pojken inte skulle ge sig. Han hörde Kouji sucka och såg hur han gick tillbaka till Zara. Yamato kände sig lite avundsjuk över att de kom så bra överens, men skakade på huvudet för att få bort de tankarna och vände sig framåt igen.  
-Kouji, förstår du varför ordet "palindrom" inte stavas likadant baklänges?  
Yamato log, det var bara Zara som kunde fråga så dumma frågor mitt i ingenting. Men så slog det honom. Hon gjorde det förmodligen för att försöka muntra upp alla. Han hörde Kouji skratta lite lätt, och Zara skrattade nervöst med. Känslan av ensamhet smög sig sakta in i Yamatos tankar. Han var ensam där framme, ingen var där och pratade med honom. Dessutom hade han skjutit iväg personen som hade försökt. Yamato suckade och skakade på huvudet. Det fanns ingen anledning för honom att bli ledsen. Han torkade bort de få tårar som lyckats smita från hans ögon och vände sig mot de andra. Kouichi och Mats var djupt inbegripna i ett samtal och Kouji hade lagt en arm över Zaras axlar och hon lekte lite med hans hästsvans. Trötthet syntes dock i allas ögon.  
-Vad säger ni om att ta en kort paus?  
Alla log mot honom och nickade. Det var tydligen det bästa han sagt på hela dagen. Platsen han hade valt var också perfekt som rastplats. Det var slutet av skogen, precis vid en bäck med färskvatten. Efter skogen bredde sig en enorm öken ut, och det såg ut att vara en bra bit till närmaste oas eller stad. Alla sjönk ner på marken och Yamato gjorde upp eld. Han tittade på Zara medan han kämpade med trät, men slog rodnande ner blicken när Kouji upptäckte det. Istället kollade han bort mot Mats och Kouichi. Kouichi hade satt sig med ryggen mot en sten och Mats lutade huvudet mot hans axel. I hans knä låg DDR och såg ut att sova djupt. Ett stygn av rädsla slog Yamato. Om DDR var sådär skadad efter bara tre dagar, hur skadad skulle inte Gabumon vara om de inte hittade honom snart. Plötsligt kände han en hand på sin axel och tittade upp. Zara satte sig bredvid honom.  
-Behöver du hjälp?  
Yamato log mot henne.  
-Det skulle vara om du kunde gå och leta efter lite mat. Vi behöver nog få något i oss innan vi går in i öknen.  
-Försöker du säga att jag ska gå in i skogen, helt själv, ensam och hjälplös?  
Hon såg på honom med så kallade hundvalpsögon. Yamato skrattade och drog in henne i en kram.  
-Jag kan väl följa med dig.

Kouichi sträckte på sig. Mats hade somnat mot honom och hans arm hade börjat förlora känseln.  
-Du väger mer än man kan tro, mumlade han utan att väcka den andra pojken.  
Mats rörde sig lite i sömnen och gled ner på marken och slog armarna om DDR. Kouichi log mot honom innan han reste sig och gick bort till Kouji.  
-Tjänare, brorsan.  
Kouji ryckte till, som om Kouichi precis hade väckt honom.  
-Vaereom?  
-Sov du eller, sömntuta?  
Kouichi log mot sin tvilling och satte sig bredvid honom.  
-Vi har inte haft någon direkt möjlighet att prata med varandra den senaste tiden.  
Kouji tittade upp mot sin tvilling, förvånad över den konversationen. Sedan skrattade han.  
-Känns som en evighet sedan, ja. Varför kom du på det just nu?  
-Vill du inte prata med mig, eller? sa Kouichi och spelade sårad.  
Egentligen visste han att det bara var för att Kouji hade blivit så överraskad som den andra pojken var så motsträvig.  
-Ska jag skicka en två veckors förvarning nästa gång?  
Kouichi log fånigt mot sin bror, som besvarade leendet.  
-Visst är det härligt att vara tillbaka i digivärlden, Kouichi? Det känns som flera år sedan sist.  
-Det är för att det var flera år sen sist.  
Kouji skrattade och skakade på huvudet.  
-Det var ju nyss, med Mats, Zara, Hugo och Andy. Jag undrar hur det är med dem nu för tiden.  
-Och varför bara Zara, Mats, du och jag är de enda destinerade som kommit tillbaka...  
Kouji lutade sig bakåt, men eftersom inget fanns där tappade han balansen och slog en baklängeskullerbytta. Kouichi skrattade.  
-Gick det bra, Kouji?  
Kouji stönade lite, men satte sig snabbt upp igen.  
-Jag var inte beredd.  
Plötsligt prasslade det till i buskarna vid rastplatsen. Tvillingarna reste sig upp och drog fram sina digikontroller ifall det var en fiende. Ut ur buskarna ramlade dock en välbekant varelse.  
-Gaby! utbrast Kouji.  
Gabumon tittade på honom och slog sina armar om hans ben.  
-Jag hittade er...  
Kouji tappade balansen igen och fann sig sittandes på marken. Gabumon släppte hans ben och såg sig omkring i lägret.  
-Vart är Zara?  
-Hon är ute med Yama och letar efter mat, förklarade Kouichi. De är nog tillbaka snart.  
Gabumon nickade mot honom, digimon såg helt slut ut.  
-Vila lite så länge, föreslog Kouji. Du kan lägga dig på Mats.  
Kouichi slog sin tvilling lekfullt på huvudet, men Gabumon nickade bara igen och gick över till Mats och rullade ihop sig mot hans rygg.  
-Digimon är så söta, konstaterade Kouji bara innan han satte sig med Kouichi som ryggstöd. Jag är helt slut!  
Kouichi himlade med ögonen och steg åt sidan. Kouji fann sig bara några sekunder senare i vattnet, öga mot öga med Yamato.  
-Fler än jag som förtjänade ett bad alltså, sa Yamato med ett leende.  
-Gabumon är tillbaka, informerade Kouji.  
-Gaby? hördes en tjejröst och Kouji och Yamato föll genast omkull av vinddraget efter henne. Gabumon!  
Yamato och Kouji vände sig om och såg när Zara försiktigt lyfte upp Gabumon för att inte väcka honom och gav honom en kram.  
-Du är tillbaka...  
Hon la ner honom på marken igen och log mot de andra.  
-Får fiskar kramp när de har ätit?  
Yamato, Kouji och Kouichi såg på varandra och skrattade, innan alla fyra satte sig runt elden i väntan på att Mats, DDR och Gabumon skulle vakna. Och det dröjde ett tag.

--------------------

Weee, han är tillbaka:D  
Yamato: Det här var det flummigaste du skrivit på ett tag o.O  
Jaaa, men nu börjar de vänja sig vid d-världen igen (: Det är en ganska stor förändring från våran värld ju ;D  
Gabumon: Jag är tillbaka o.o Och alla måste reviewa och säga att de är lyckliga för det!  
Evulness...


	8. Ut till Öknen

**_Titel: _**Äventyr i digivärlden

**_Summary: _**Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato ser på Frontier hos Mats när de plötsligt finner sig i digivärlden!

**_Disclaimer:_** Jag äger enbart Zara (6) De andra tillhör andra personer

-----------------------------

Mats vaknade av att doften av mat letade sin in i hans luktorgan. Han öppnade ögonen och kände något varmt mot ryggen. Först trodde han att der var DDR, men han märkte att den lilla, lila krabaten låg tryggt uppstoppad i hans famn. Lätt förvirrat satte han sig upp och kollade vad som låg mot hans rygg. Skratt hördes när Mats upptäckte att det var Gabumon och han fick ett väldigt förvånat uttryck i ansiktet. Han blinkade ett par gånger för att samla sig och tog ett djupt andetag. Sedan vände han sig mot skrattkällan, som bestod av Yamato, Kouji och Zara.  
-När kom han tillbaka?  
Kouichi log mot Mats och gick fram och hjälpte honom upp.  
-Du behöver äta.  
-Opera is teh shit...  
Kouichi tittade frågande på Mats och de andra tre brast ut i skratt på nytt. Mats kunde inte för sitt liv förstå vad det var som var så roligt. Han hann dock inte säga något innan Kouichi tvingade ner honom vid brasan och började mata honom. Yamato, Zara och Kouji fortsatte bara att skratta. Inget verkade kunna få tyst på dem. Mats försökte glo ilsket på dem, men lyckades inte då Kouichi envisades med att bända upp hans mun hela tiden.  
-Kouichi, suckade Mats tillslut, jag är mätt!  
Precis då vaknade Gabumon. Han reste sig och gick fram till de andra. Det fick tyst på skrattandet. De tittade på honom, eftersom han såg ut att ha någonting att säga, och han satte sig hos dom för att berätta.  
-När vi kom till digivärlden kände jag en kraftig hand ta tag i mig... började han försiktigt. Jag tuppade av och när jag vaknade igen fann jag att jag var i en stad. Eller snarare att jag var i en fängelsehåla.  
Mats flämtade till medan hans tvilling la sig på mage.  
-Berätta mer, bad hon.  
Yamato suckade, men Kouji la sig på mage precis bredvid henne, även han nyfiken på vad som Gabumon tänkte berätta. Kouichi la en arm om Mats, för att lugna ner den andra pojken. Båda kom ihåg att det var i en fängelsehåla som de hade hittat DDR. Gabumon såg på dem.  
-Agnimon var där. Han försökte få mig att hjälpa till med uppbyggnaden av något. Jag kunde inte förstå vad det var.  
-Agnimon... Han verkar ha ett finger med i spelet överallt, muttrade Kouji för sig själv. Vad är det med Takuya egentligen?  
Mats bet sig i läppen. Han ville inte berätta att Agnimon inte var Takuya. Inte förrän han visste vem som gömde sig bakom digimon. Gabumon skakade på huvudet.  
-Jag sa emot, men han sa att...han sa att ni var förlorade för alltid... att jag aldrig skulle få återse er. Jag borde ha förstått att han ljög, men det verkade så sant. Så jag gjorde som jag blev tillsagd. Jag arbetade.  
Zara flämtade till och resten nickade instämmande.  
-Vad arbetade du med?  
Gabumon tittade på sin människa, förvånad över att hon ens orkat lyssna så länge.  
-Vi byggde ett blått torn.  
-Inte svart? Inte som digimonkejsaren?  
Gabumon skakade på huvudet.  
-Nej, ett blått.  
-Vad var det för speciellt med det?  
-Jag vet faktiskt inte...  
Hans människa ryckte på axlarna.  
-Tids nog får vi nog reda på det. Vilken stad var det?  
Gabumon kollade på henne. Han slutade aldrig fascineras över att hon kunde ta saker så lätt.  
-Det var en stor stad mitt i Öknen.  
Alla vände sina blickar mot sanden. Kouji suckade ljudligt.  
-Måste vi gå igenom det DÄR då?  
Zara skrattade.  
-Om du inte orkar får jag väl gå själv. Det borde inte vara så jobbigt.  
Hon reste sig upp och kollade på de andra.  
-Nå, vilka hänger med?  
De andra tittade på varandra och skrattade nervöst. De kunde inte lämna henne ensam, så de hade inget annat val än att följa med. Yamato gick bort och lyfte upp DDR. Kouichi erbjöd sig att ta honom men Yamato skakade på huvudet. Han visste själv hur värdelös han var att ha i digivärlden just nu, då han inte hade hittat sin digimon ännu. Kouichi kunde bli en digimon och det var därför viktigare att han kunde agera snabbt, ifall de skulle hamna i fara. När de hade argumenterat klart började de röra på sig. Zara och Gabumon gick i täten, med Mats och Kouichi strax bakom sig. Efter dem gick Kouji och Yamato, fortfarande med DDR i famnen.

Mats stannade plötsligt. Han hade hört ett skrik komma från sin tvilling och först nu upptäckte han att hon inte var inom synhåll. Ett starkt ljus syntes bakom några sanddyner.  
-Gabumon shinka! Garurumon!  
Mats började springa. Något hände där framme, något som inte var särskilt lyckat. Strax bakom honom kom Yamato springande, med DDRs slappa kropp i famnen. Plötsligt tvärstannade Mats och Yamato sprang in i honom varpå DDR föll ner på marken. Framför dem slogs Garurumon mot en Scorpiomon. Mats såg sig omkring. Strax bredvid honom stod Zara och hoppade spänt upp och ner.  
-Garurmon! Var försiktig! Skada honom inte!  
Yamato och Mats kollade på henne med väldigt förvirrade miner. Vad de förstod av scenen framför dem så hade Scorpiomon anfallit och Gabumon utvecklats för att skydda Zara. Ändå ville hon inte att Garurumon skulle skada den andra digimon. Scorpiomon höjde plötsligt sin långa svans.  
-Tail Blade!  
Attacken åkte mot Mats, men Garurumon hoppade emellan och tog hela smällen.  
-Howling Blaster!  
En blå stråle åkte mot Scorpiomon, men digimon rörde inte en min. Både Garurumon och Zara såg skrämda ut, men Garurumon sprang fram mot digimon med öppet gap för att bita honom. Plötsligt flög Garurumon i en vid båge. Han degraderades till Tsunamon i luften och föll ner på marken.  
-GABY!  
Scorpiomon tittade på honom.  
-Du har ingen chans.  
Han höjde sin svans för att slunga iväg Tsunamon igen. Zara såg sig om. DDR låg på marken, han hade fortfarande inte vaknat, Kouji och Kouichi var inte där och Yamatos digimon var borta. Snabbt ställde hon sig framför Gabumon.  
-Du får inte skada honom!  
Sekunden senare befann hon sig i luften. Scorpiomon hade slagit till henne med stjärten rakt över revbenen. Hon slog i marken och skrek av smärta.  
-ZOE!  
Yamato sprang fram till henne och tog tag i hennes axlar. Hon slutade skrika och log emot honom. Bredvid dem dök plötsligt KaiserLeomon och Garmmon upp. KaiserLeomon hoppade på Scorpiomon medan Garmmon, med hjälp av Yamato, fick upp Zara på ryggen. Yamato klättrade upp bakom henne och höll om henne för att hon inte skulle ramla av. Hon stönade av smärta först, men gjorde sitt bästa för att ignorera den. Under dem vände sig Garmmon mot KaiserLeomon.  
-Kouichi, vi måste härifrån!  
KaiserLeomon nickade och vände sig mot Scorpiomon.  
-Schwarz Donner!  
En mörklila stråle sköt ut från KaiserLeomons mun och Scorpiomon åkte bakåt en bit. KaiserLeomon tog tillfället i akt och sprang bort till Mats. Något förvirrat klättrade Mats upp på honom med DDR i handen. Han struntade fullstädigt i att han hade skadat den, han visste att de var tvungna att ta sig därifrån.  
-Solar Laser!  
En ljusblå stråle sköt ut ur Garmmons mun och träffade Scorpiomon. Digimon flög ännu längre bak och KaiserLeomon tog försiktigt upp Tsunamon i munnen innan han och Garmmon sprang därifrån så fort de kunde.

Det fanns ett berg strax utanför staden. Ett berg, med en oas precis bredvid. Garmmon och KaiserLeomon stannade där, de kunde inte bege sig in i staden nu. Yamato upptäckte en grotta på bergsväggen. Han lyfte upp Zara och bar in henne i den.  
-Yama, jag kan gå själv...  
Varje andetag hon tog kändes som om det skulle spränga hennes lungor. Yamato mötte hennes blick och skakade på huvudet. Han la försiktigt ner henne på marken och tog av sig sin kåpa och vek ihop den. Sedan la han den under hennes huvud, som en kudde. Hon tittade bara på honom, med ilska i blicken, men han brydde sig inte om det.  
-Nu vilar du.  
-Jag är inte... Nån liten unge... Jag... klarar mig.  
Kouji kom in med Tsunamon och la honom invid Zara. Hon lyfte handen och la den på Tsunamon.  
-Du klarade dig...  
Kouji tittade på henne, med en blick som förklarade att han höll med Yamato. Zara gav upp.  
-Jag vilar väl då...  
Tonfallet sa att det var precis emot vad hon ville. De två pojkarna log dock mot henne innan de vände och gick ut för att hitta Mats och Kouichi.

Kouichi och Mats satt vid vattnet. Mats hade lagt DDR i knäet och den lilla krabaten hade börjat röra lite på sig, som om han bara sov. Kouichi tog tag i Mats hand och Mats stönade till.  
-Gör det ont?  
Mats tittade bara på den andra pojken innan han vände blicken mot DDR.  
-Han är frisk snart, jag känner det på mig.  
DDR ryckte till igen och öppnade sakta ögonen. Förvirrat, som om han inte visste vart han var, vände han sig mot Mats. Mats fick tårar i ögonen och kramade om DDR.  
-Du... du lever... Du är vaken.  
DDR buffade svagt till honom med nosen och även hans ögon tårades. Han hade knappt vågat hoppas att han skulle få återse sin människa, och nu var han där, och höll om honom. DDR tryckte sig mot Mats och lät tårarna rinna. Han skulle aldrig lämna sin människa igen, aldrig någonsin. Kouichi reste sig upp. Han skulle se till Mats hand senare, den kunde vara allvarligt skadad, men nu visste han att Mats och DDR behövde lite tid ensamma.

Kouichi stod och kastade macka när Yamato och Kouji hittade honom. Kouji ställde sig bredvid och tog upp en sten från marken och slängde mot sjön. Kouichi hoppade till av förvånelse och vände sig mot Kouji.  
-DDR har vaknat, var det första han sa.  
Kouji log mot honom.  
-Förhoppningsvis har flickan somnat.  
-Vad var det för fel med henne?  
Yamato ställde sig framför honom och gav honom en örfil.  
-Säg ALDRIG att det är nåt fel med henne!  
Kouichi tittade förvånat på Yamato. Han hade aldrig blivit slagen av den andra pojken förut. Han skakade förvirrat på huvudet, han kunde inte komma på något att säga. Yamato kastade en ilsken blick mot honom innan han vände sig om och gick tillbaka till grottan. Kouji kliade sig nervöst i nacken.  
-Jag förstår mig inte på honom.  
Hans tvilling nickade instämmande och vände sig mot Kouji. Han öppnade munnen men Kouji var snabbare.  
-Hon kan ha brutit revbenen, vi vet inte.  
En skugga drog över hans ansikte och Kouichi förstod att hans tvilling var lika orolig som Yamato var. Han suckade.  
-Men hon kommer att klara sig, eller hur?  
Kouji log plötsligt.  
-Klart hon kommer, hon är destinerad!  
Kouichi skakade på huvudet och började skratta.  
-Ja, vi kommer klara oss allihopa.  
Kouji hörde osäkerheten i Kouichis skratt och kom ihåg vad som hade hänt fyra år tidigare. När de hade varit i digivärlden för första gången. Kouichi hade varit där, även om han inte var där. Kouji skakade på huvudet, minnet gjorde honom förvirrad. Kouichi hade legat på ett sjukhus, döende, och hans själ var i digivärlden. Trots att han bara var en själ hade han inte klarat sig, han hade gått under i matchen mot Lucemon. Kouichi hade offrat sig för att de andra skulle överleva. Aldrig någonsin hade Kouji upplevt en sådan tomhet, inte ens när hans mor försvann. Han hade förlorat sin tvilling, en del av sig själv. Tomheten höll sig kvar, ända tills de var på väg hem igen. Då hade Löwemon, Kouichis Spirit, kontaktat Kouji via digikontrollen. Han hade berättat att Kouichi fortfarande levde, att det fanns en chans att rädda honom. Kouji och de andra digidestinerade hade tagit den chansen. De hade rusat in i salen precis när doktorerna hade gett upp hoppet om att rädda Kouichi. Men digiriddarna lyckades. Kouichi hade klarat sig!  
-Kouji?  
Kouichi såg oroat på sin tvilling. Han hade försvunnit totalt.  
-Kouji, är du där?  
Kouji blinkade en gång, sen en gång till, innan han lyckades fästa blicken på sin bror. Han skrattade nervöst.  
-Jag försvann, va? Förlåt, brorsan, jag tänkte bara på en sak.  
-Jag såg det, skrattade Kouichi och satte sig ner. Nästa gång du ska tänka så länge kan vi väl sätta oss först?  
Kouji skrattade och satte sig bredvid Kouichi.  
-Du kanske har rätt.  
Han log mot sin bror. Kouichi gäspade plötsligt och Kouji såg på honom med stora ögon. Sedan log han och drog honom till sig.  
-Du behöver också vila.  
Kouji la sig ner och drog ner Kouichi i liggande ställning, så han hade Kouji som huvudkudde. Kouichi gav honom en tacksam kram innan han gled in i sömnens rike. De hade en känsla av att de behövde vila så mycket som möjligt nu i början av äventyret, för de visste av erfarenhet att ju djupare in i mysterierna de kom, desto mindre vila fick de. Kouji låg still och kollade upp mot molnformationerna när han hörde skratt från andra sidan sjön. Han lyfte försiktigt på huvudet, för att inte väcka Kouichi. Där, på andra sidan, såg han Mats tillsammans med DDR. De lekte kull. Kouji log och lutade sig tillbaka. Så länge Mats var glad, var allt frid och fröjd.

------------------

Blev den här delen alldeles för lagom lång?  
Yamato: Lagom är ett lagom mycket svenskt ord.  
Det är svenskt O.o  
Yamato: åh...  
Men iaf... REVIEWA! Tryck på den lilla knappen där nere och skriv vad ni tycker! Nej, inte den, den andra. Den där tar er till förra kapitlet... Äh, medan ni ändå är igång kan ni skriva och tycka till om alla kapitel :D Jag gillar reviews (:  
Yamato: Vem gör inte det? (:  
Och du ska kanske få en större roll (6) Nu ska de få leta efter din Gaby! Då kommer det bli förvirring!  
Yamato: Nu vill jag inte veta mer o.o


	9. Angemon kommer tillbaka

**_Titel: _**Äventyr i digivärlden

**_Summary:_** Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato ser på Frontier hos Mats när de plötsligt finner sig i digivärlden!

**_Disclaimer:_** Jag äger allt! -lögndetektor piper- Nåja, man kan ju önska i alla fall...

-----------------------------------------------

Tsunomon vaknade av att greppet från hans människa hårdnade.  
-Tsu...Tsunomon...  
Tsunomon tittade upp mot henne. Hon verkade ha ont, väldigt ont.  
-Zara?  
-Hämta... Yama...  
-Vad är det för fel? Har du ont? Kan jag göra nåt?  
Zara tittade mot honom och skakade på huvudet. Plötsligt slöt hon ögonen och verkade slappna av. Tsunomon såg mot henne och flämtade till. Han studsade ut ur grottan och ropade på Yamato, men han fick inget svar, för Yamato hade gått iväg en bit med Kouichi och Mats och lekte kull. Tsunomon fick tårar i ögonen när han plötsligt såg ett par blåvita skor framför sig.  
-Tsunomon? Vad är det?  
-Kouji, Zara... hon... Hon andas inte!  
Kouji såg på Tsunomon innan han sprang förbi honom och satte sig bredvid Zara. Han lutade sig mot henne och höll kinden över hennes mun för att känna fall hon verkligen inte andades, eller fall Tsunomon bara hade överdrivit. Tsunomon hade haft rätt. Han lyfte hennes huvud så hennes luftvägar blev fria, men det hjälpte inte. Han rodnade när han insåg vad han var tvungen att göra.  
-Bara inte Yama kommer, mumlade han.  
Han böjde sig mot henne igen och förde sina läppar mot Zaras.

Yamato skrattade och lämnade Mats och Kouichi.  
-Kom igen fegis, ropade Mats efter honom. Eller vågar du inte för du vet att du kommer förlora?  
Yamato skrattade bara på nytt och vinkade mot honom. Han orkade inte vara med längre, och så vågade han inte lämna Zara ensam några längre stunder. Han gick upp mot grottan och stannade i entrén. Där såg han att Kouji kysste Zara utan att möta motstånd. Yamato tittade mot dem i en hundradels sekund innan han vände sig om och sprang därifrån med tårar i ögonen. Han hörde inte att Tsunomon, Mats och Kouichi ropade efter honom.

Kouji blåste försiktigt in luft i Zaras lungor. Han hörde Tsunomon ropa efter Yamato och sparkade sig själv inombords. Den blonda pojken hade sett, och förmodligen tolkat det fel. Han hade dock inte tid att oroa sig för det just nu. Han blåste in ny luft i Zara och hörde hur hon hostade till. Han satte sig upp ordentligt och såg mot henne. Hon blinkade ett par gånger innan hon lyckades fokusera på honom.  
-Kouji? frågade hon förvånat innan hon log mot honom. Tack.  
-Zara, vad hände?  
Hon bet sig i läppen och såg eftertänksamt på Kouji. Hon visste inte vad som hade hänt. Hon hade vaknat av att något sved. Hon kom inte ihåg mer än att det hade gjort jäkligt ont. Hon kände Tsunomon buffa försiktigt på hennes hand och hon lyfte den och klappade honom. Sedan vände hon sig mot Kouji igen.  
-Vart är de andra?  
Kouji log mot henne.  
-Mats och Kouichi är därute och leker, och DDR tittar på.  
-Har han vaknat?  
Zara log och Kouji nickade bekräftande.  
-Han vaknade medan du låg avsvimmad.  
Zara rodnade lite, även om hon försökte dölja det med ett skratt.  
-Det var inte meningen.  
Hon satte sig försiktigt upp och kollade mot Kouji.  
-Du rör dig inte, sa hon bestämt, innan hon la ena handen på hans axel och använde den som stöd för att resa sig. Ska vi gå ut?  
Kouji skakade på huvudet. Han kunde inte berätta för henne att Yamato förmodligen hade försvunnit. Han log mot henne istället och nickade innan han reste sig upp.  
-Det låter som en bra idé, sa han med ett skratt.  
Zara gav honom en snabb kram innan hon praktiskt taget sprang ut ur grottan för att leta efter Mats, Kouichi och Yamato. Kouji tittade efter henne och skakade på huvudet.  
-Jag kommer aldrig att förstå mig på henne...

-Det är DDR som har den!  
Kouichi och Zara skrattade åt Mats. Både visste att det var Mats tur att jaga de andra, men de visste också att han kunde göra vad som helst för att slippa. Plötsligt tystnade alla. En stor ängel närmade sig. Kouichi vinkade mot den.  
-Angemon!  
Mats, Zara, DDR och Tsunomon tittade mellan Kouichi och Angemon. Smidigt landade ängeln framför dem. Han mötte Mats blick.  
-Mats! Jag trodde aldrig... Vad gör du här?  
Mats tittade på honom med förvirrad min och DDR kröp ihop vid Mats fötter, beredd att hoppa på Angemon om denne ville skada hans människa. Angemon kollade på DDR med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck.  
-Känner...ni inte igen mig?  
Mats försökte förtvivlat komma på vart han hade träffat Angemon tidigare, och att hans tvilling stod och hoppade upp och ner bredvid honom gjorde inte saken lättare. Hon slutade hoppa efter en stund och stönade av smärta.  
-Mats, det kanske är Takerus digimon! föreslog hon och log.  
Mats tänkte en liten stund till.  
-Angemon... Patamon... TOKOMON!  
DDR hoppade högt när Mats skrek ut det sista namnet och vände sig mot sin människa så fort han landade igen. Angemon log mot de två varelserna.  
-Vad gör ni här?  
Mats skakade på huvudet.  
-Vi har ingen aning, vi kom hit via min garderob.  
Han rodnade lite när han nämnde garderoben. Att åka genom en dator verkade mycket mer spännande än ett förvaringsutrymme för kläder. Kouichi såg konfunderat emellan dem.  
-Känner ni varandra?  
-Haha, vi träffades för länge sedan. Nåja, så länge sedan var det inte, det var precis efter vårt senaste digimon-äventyr, strax efter att de andra hade åkt hem.  
Kouichi tvivlade inte på Mats, men det lät overkligt. Mats valde att ignorera Kouichis blick och vände sig mot Angemon igen. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Angemon hann före.  
-Jag berättade för... Angemon tittade mot frågande mot Kouichi.  
-Kouichi, svarade han.  
-...för Kouichi om en människa som störde friden i digivärlden med hjälp av Agnimon och Myotismon. Nu har jag upptäckt att han förslavar digimons och tvingar dem att bygga blåa torn runt hela landet.  
Tsunomon rodnade skamset när de blåa tornen nämndes, men ingen annan verkade ha reagerat särskilt mycket på det.  
-Vad gör de blåa tornen? frågade Zara förvirrat.  
Först nu verkade Angemon reagera på att hon var där och han backade med ett skräckslaget uttryck i ansiktet. Zara såg på honom och när han plötsligt höjde sin stav, som för att slå till henne, skyndade hon sig in bakom Mats. Mats såg på Angemon med stora ögon innan en ilsken flamma fladdrade upp i dem.  
-Du skadar inte min tvilling!  
Angemon kände en extrem energi strömma ut från Mats och sänkte staven och såg skamsen ut.  
-Hon påminde mig om... Angemon skakade på huvudet innan han fortsatte berätta. De blåa tornen stänger alla vägar mellan våra världar. De senaste dagarna har de ökat dramatiskt i mängd och nu täcker de varenda område i hela digivärlden...  
-Kommer... vi inte kunna åka hem igen?  
Mats såg på sin syster, som nu ställt sig bredvid honom igen.  
-Om vi förstör tornen borde det gå.  
-Men hur kan vi vara säkra på att vi kommer in igen? Vi måste... Vi måste ju ha kommit med den sista porten som var öppen, typ! Tänk om allt hade varit... om alla torn hade varit uppe när Yama föll in i garderoben...  
Alla tystnade, de ville inte tänka på det. Kouichi gav till en nervös hostning när tystnaden blev för spänd.  
-Vem ligger bakom tornen? frågade han vänd mot Angemon.  
Angemon sa inget, utan tittade bara mot Zara. Hon sa inget, men mimade ordet "Jag?". De andra såg på henne med något anklagande i blicken. Hon sjönk ner på marken och kramade om Tsunomon samtidigt som de andra vände sig mot Angemon igen.  
-Så... vad kan vi göra? frågade Mats, plötsligt osäker.  
-Jag vet inget mer... Jag måste tyvärr tillbaka till barnkammaren nu, men får jag reda på nåt mer letar jag upp er.  
Han gav Zara en sista blick innan han vände sig och flög därifrån. Mats och Kouichi tittade på henne och hon mötte deras blickar.  
-Vem det än är ska vi ta den, sa hon beslutsamt.  
Mats höll med, men innerst inne undrade han varför Angemon, som han mindes som den fredliga Tokomon han hade träffat med DDR, hade försökt anfalla henne. Kunde det bero på att hon hade digimon-gener i sig? Sedan skakade han på huvudet. Han hade ju också gener efter en digimon i sig, det kunde inte vara orsaken. Så vad var det?

Kouji böjde sig ner och plockade upp en kåpa som låg på grottgolvet.  
-Yama...  
Han förstod att den tillhörde Yamato, han kom ihåg att den blonda pojken hade lagt den som kudde under Zaras huvud. Han la den över armen innan han gick fram till grottöppningen och såg ut över öknen som omgav dem.  
-Yama, vart försvann du?  
Han var oroligare för den andra pojken än han ville erkänna. Han visste inte, men det var något med Yamato som lockade Kouji att stirra på honom, något som gjorde att han ville veta mer om den andre. Han hade inte sagt det till någon. Och nu... nu hade han sårat den andra pojken ordentligt, även om det inte var meningen. Kouji skakade på huvudet och försökte blinka bort tårarna som skymde hans syn. Han såg de andra stå och prata med Angemon och började röra sig ut från grottan, fortfarande med tankarna fyllda med Yamato.  
-Yama, varför skulle du tvunget sticka?  
Han kände ett vinddrag dra förbi och såg Angemon flyga iväg. Han vände sig och såg Mats, Zara och Kouichi stå tätt tillsammans och diskutera något. Han gick fram till dem.  
-Vad har jag missat? frågade han och försökte hålla rösten stadig.  
De andra såg på honom som om de inte förrän nu insåg att han inte hade varit där under hela samtalet med Angemon. Kouichi upptäckte att han höll i något.  
-Kouji, vad är det där?  
-Åh...  
Kouji räckte den till sin tvilling.  
-Det är Matts kåpa... han glömde den.  
Alla hörde att Kouji var ledsen över det, men ingen vågade säga något.  
-Har Yama... försvunnit?  
Även Zara lät förskräckt när det slog henne. Hon hade inte insett det förrän nu. Men så lugnade hon ner sig direkt efter en blick på Kouji. Han såg olycklig ut, även om han försökte dölja det.  
-Kouji, vi hittar honom igen, sa hon lugnt.  
-Yesh, inget i världen kan hålla digiriddarna ifrån varandra, inflikade Mats.  
Kouichi sa inget, men han la en hand på Koujis axel och log mot sin bror. Kouji log tillbaka, för han visste att vad de sa inte bara var tomma löften, de menade det verkligen.

--------------------------------------

Okay, det blev en läskigt lång del O.O  
Yamato: Varför försvann jag? o.O  
För att det behövs (6)  
Kouji: Hon fick en ond idé hon var tvungen att använda :P  
Det med (:  
Kouji: Men vad tusan säger du att jag har för känslor för Yama? X(  
Starkare ön du vågar erkänna (a)  
Yamato: Uh... verkar vettigt... Nåja... reviewa allesammans! Så ses vi i nästa del av...  
Alla: Äventyr i Digivärlden!


	10. Evulness

**_Titel: _**Äventyr i digivärlden

**_Summary:_** Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato ser på Frontier hos Mats när de plötsligt finner sig i digivärlden!

**_Disclaimer:_** Säg vad ni vill, Yama och Kouji är mina X(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato sprang genom öknen. Han struntade i att han fick in varm sand i skorna, han struntade i att försöka dölja tårarna som rann utefter hans kinder och han struntade fullständigt i vart han var på väg. Han ville aldrig se dem igen.  
-Jag... JAG HATAR ER! skrek han till ingen särskild.  
Han föll framlänges men brydde sig inte om att resa sig igen. Det fanns ingen anledning till att göra det. Han grävde ner händerna i sanden och brände dem nästan, så varmt var det. Han slöt ögonen och vilade kinden mot ena armen.  
-Jag... jag vill aldrig... Hur kunde ni? Hur...?  
Han torkade tårarna mot tröjärmen. Tankarna snurrade i hans huvud, tankar på det han nyss sett. Koujis läppar mot Zaras. Han hade älskat henne, han visste det nu. Han hade aldrig förstått det tidigare, varför skulle han inse det när det var för sent?  
-Windy... WINDY!  
Han slog nävarna i marken och satte sig upp. Tårarna började på nytt rinna från hans ögon och han reste sig och började springa igen, bort från oasen som hade varit deras senaste rastplats.  
-Jag borde förstått... jag borde aldrig ha... Varför har jag så starka känslor för...  
Han var så upprörd att han inte kunde avsluta en enda mening. Alla känslor han hade hållit instängda, alla hans minnen, sköljdes över honom och dränkte honom. Minnen av första gången de hade träffats.  
_Zara stod längst fram, med ett par ljusstavar i det blonda håret, bredvid ett par pojkar med midnattsblått hår och en annan pojke med brunt hår.  
__-Yama! Yama! Yama!  
__Zara hoppade upp och ner, precis som resten av alla Yamatos fangirls. Pojkarna hade först sett ut som om de önskade att de var någon annanstans, men ju längre konserten höll på, desto mer medtagna blev de av musiken. Zara och den brunhåriga pojken såg ut att inte förstå ett ord, men han anklagade dem inte, de var svenskar och han sjöng på japanska. Plötsligt slutade instrumenten att fungera och hela bandet vände sig mot ljudteknikern som såg lika förvirrad ut som publiken. Då hade brandlarmet gått igång och när alla vände sig mot utgångarna såg de lågor som stack fram under ena dörren. Panik utbröt och alla rusade ut så fort de kunde. Nästan alla. Yamato tog det med lugn, han visste att det bara blev värre om man fick panik. De fyra personerna som hade skiljt sig ur mängden tog det också ganska lugnt, men de hade spritts och det enda Yamato såg av dem var Zaras ljusstavar som guppade i folkmassan. Resten av bandet hade gått ut genom bakdörren och han var sist kvar. Han började röra sig snabbare och var strax ute. Den brunhåriga pojken och den ena pojken med midnattsblått hår satt på marken medan de andra två skrattade åt dem.  
__-Kouji, it's not funny! Help me up!  
__Den långhåriga pojken skrattade och räckte honom en hand.  
__-You, if someone, should know better than to run into people, Kouichi.  
__Zara räckte sin hand till den andra pojken och hjälpte honom upp.  
__-What's your name? frågade hon och log.  
__-Mats, svarade pojken medan han sopade bort grus från byxbenen. And yours?  
__-Zara.  
__Hon vände sig mot de andra två.  
__-And I take it that you two are Kouji and Kouichi, sa hon, fortfarande leende.  
__Kouji rodnade och började fingra på sitt långa hår, medan Kouichi tittade oroligt på Mats. Yamato skrattade och gick fram till dem. Zara fick en klädsam rodnad på kinderna och de tre pojkarna gjorde en min av att kräkas, mest för att retas. Zara log mot dem och skrattade tacksamt, och förvånande nog stämde Yamato in i skrattet.  
_De hade inte förstått det då, de trodde alla fem att det bara hade varit ett flyktigt möte. Men alla hade haft fel och med åren hade de blivit bättre och bättre vänner.  
-Hur kunde... Varför gick Kouji bakom ryggen på mig?  
Nya tårar trängde upp och täckte hans syn, när han såg något välbekant framför sig. En röd tröja, nerhasad halvvägs över ryggen och en blå t-shirt framskymtande framför den. Blont hår som nästan nådde till midjan. Hon verkade inte märkt att Yamato närmade sig, för hon satt på sanden och kollade åt andra hållet. Yamato sjönk ner på knä bakom henne och slog armarna om henne.  
-Windy...  
Hon lyfte en hand och klappade honom på axeln utan att vända sig mot honom.  
-Yama... jag... behöver din hjälp, sa hon osäkert.  
-Windy... Zoe... vad är det?  
-Det är Kouji... Han... det kom digimon... De tog Kouji...  
Yamato hörde oron i hennes röst och backade från henne.  
-Kouji... Alltid Kouji!  
Han kunde inte hålla inne all ilska och all sorg längre.  
-Det är bara Kouji du pratar om! Kouji eller Mats! Ingen annan!  
Hon reste sig och såg mot honom.  
-Yama... du måste förstå...  
-Nej, Zara, det är över nu. Jag orkar inte längre. Jag har älskat dig enda sen första gången vi sågs! Och du... du tänker bara på Kouji! Inte en enda blick ger du mig, aldrig möter du min blick!  
Hon lyfte en hand och la den mot hans kind.  
-Yama... jag älskar Kouji.  
Yamato såg på henne och backade.  
-Nej... nej! Det får inte vara sant!  
Ett kompakt mörker täckte hans syn och han kände hur han slog i marken.

Agnimon satt på golvet och tittade dystert in i väggen. Mats hade lyckats fly, och hans digimon också. Inte nog med det, även Gabumon, som var satt under hans vakt, hade lyckats komma undan. Han visste vad som väntade, samma sak som väntade alla som misslyckades med att lyda. Radering. Ett skräckinjagande skratt hördes bakom honom.  
-Den här gången kommer du inte undan, _Takuya.  
_Det hade legat extra kraft bakom namnet Takuya, det skulle till och med en döv ha uppfattat. Agnimon vände sig om.  
-Jag bryr mig inte, Myotismon.  
Ett par vita huggtänder glänste till i mörkret och Agnimon kände plötsligt hur Myotismon andades mot hans hals.  
-Jag kan befria dig, jag kan ta dig härifrån innan HAN kommer.  
Agnimon drog sig undan från den andra.  
-Nej tack. Jag klarar mig själv.  
Myotismon skrattade bara och hans mantel fladdrade till och så var han borta. Agnimon vände sig mot väggen igen.  
-Varför kände inte Mats igen mig?

Agnimon slets upp ur sin sömn av att dörren slängdes upp. Snabbt vände han sig mot dörren.  
-Agnimon! Du har svikit mig igen!  
Agnimon mötte personens blick. Han var lång, med blodrött, axellångt hår, mörkblå tröja med silverfärgade inslag och svarta jeans som hade trasats sönder. Över axlarna hade han en mörkt grön mantel med blodröda slingor på. I handen höll han en piska.  
-Men jag är inte småsint. Du får ett försök till.  
Agnimon måste ha avgivit ett svagt leende, för personen skyndade sig att lägga till:  
-Det är enbart för att du känner dem och vet hur de tänker. Jag vill att du ska hämta hit Mats och Kouichi!  
Agnimon ryggade bakåt, innan hans ögon flammade till och han sträckte på sig.  
-Ja, mästare...  
Personen log ondskefullt innan han vände sig om och gick därifrån. Agnimon sträckte på sig och följde strax personen ut genom dörren. Han skulle inte misslyckas den här gången. Han skulle fånga de digidestinerade och överlämna dem till sin mästare.

Baste stängde av datorn med en djup suck. Han hade suttit klistrad vid den de senaste dagarna, på grund av ett spel som Mats hade skickat. Det var tydligen en fortsättning av de äventyr som hade utspelat sig i digital världen för bara ett halvår sedan, men nu gällde det att hindra människor från att ta sig dit. Nu använde han sig av ett lag på några digimons för att fånga in dem igen.  
-Imorrn spelar jag Warrior Within, sa han när han reste sig.  
Han kastade en flyktig blick mot klockan, som närmade sig fem, och kände magen kurra av hunger. Han tänkte precis gå ut ur rummet och hämta något att äta, men istället sjönk han tillbaka ner på datorstolen och satte på datorn igen. När han hade satt igång spelet upptäckte han att ett stopp var borta. Han stirrade förvånat på skärmen. Pausade inte spelet när han stängde av det? Hans fingrar flög över tangentbordet när han sände iväg en order om att Myotismon skulle se till att bygga upp det igen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Där slutar vi! (6) Mats, du är evul XD  
Kouji: Du är mer evul som skriver det här oO  
sak samma :P Nu får alla skriva vad de tycker :D  
Yamato: Jepp, så ses vi i nästa del (:


	11. Hemma igen

**_Titel: _**Äventyr i digivärlden

**_Summary:_** Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato ser på Frontier hos Mats när de plötsligt finner sig i digivärlden!

**_Disclaimer:_** Nån gång så... äh, äger bara idén till den här berättelsen, lite av den i alla fall (:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ni gjorde ett strålande jobb, sa Zara och kramade flyktigt om Garurumon.  
-Nu kan vi åka hem och hämta hjälpmedel, sa Mats och gav DDR en klapp på huvudet.  
De hade precis fällt ett blått torn i staden som Gabumon hade pekat ut när de hade träffat honom, och nu stod de vid en garderob i ett av de övergivna husen. Kouichis digikontroll hade pekat ut den, och nu hoppades de på att den skulle ta dem hem igen. Garurumon såg olyckligt mot dem.  
-Tänk om de bygger upp ett nytt torn medan ni är borta. Hur ska ni komma tillbaka då?  
Kouji skrattade och log mot Garurumon.  
-Vi gör upp en plan! I morgon vid solnedgången så spränger ni tornet på nytt om det har byggts upp. Tills dess håller ni en låg profil.  
Garurumon och DDR såg mot honom och nickade. Så skulle de göra. De visste allihop att tiden i digivärlden hade blivit synkroniserad med den vanliga världen efter deras senaste äventyr.  
-Då beger vi oss då, sa Zara bestämt innan hon klev in i garderoben.  
Garderoben lyste upp, och när ljuset försvann igen var hon borta. Mats följde genast efter henne och de andra tvillingarna följde efter honom. Förflyttningen tillbaka till Mats garderob var ögonblicklig. Zara tittade mot TVn. Frontier gick fortfarande på den, sista avsnittet spelades just. Hon slog sig ner i soffan och de andra följde efter.  
-Det var här det började, sa hon dystert och lutade sig mot Kouji. Fast då var Yama med oss...  
Ingen sa något, de kollade bara på TV-skärmen. Kuddar låg fortfarande kvar runt den, efter kriget de hade innan alla föll in i garderoben. Plötsligt reste sig Zara upp.  
-Nej, hörrni... Jag går hem nu. Jag behöver packa ihop lite saker till digivärlden.  
Hon gav Mats en menande blick.  
-Du borde göra detsamma.  
Mats skrattade och nickade mot henne, innan han kastade en blick mot Kouji.  
-Tar du med dig honom? Vi får inte plats här annars.  
-Hur stor plats behöver ni egentligen? Killar alltså!  
Kouichi och Mats rodnade och de andra två log mot dem.  
-På det sättet, sa Kouji retfullt.  
Mats och Kouichi rodnade ännu mer, trots att det borde ha varit omöjligt. Zara tog Kouji i handen och drog ut honom därifrån. Mats log nervöst mot Kouichi, som besvarade leendet och flyttade närmare. Han la en arm om Mats midja och drog den brunhåriga pojken intill sig. Mats kunde känna Kouichis andetag mot sin hals och slöt ögonen för att kunna njuta ordentligt. Han förde in händerna under hans tröja och smekte honom längst ryggen. Kouichis läppar kom i kontakt med Mats hud och han rös av välbehag när hans egna läppar mötte Kouichis. Han tog ut armarna från Kouichis tröja och tog tag om Kouichis kinder och pressade sina läppar ordentligt mot den andra pojkens. Kouichi föll baklänges i soffan och Mats hamnade över honom. Kouichi slet sig loss från Mats våldsamma kyss och förde in händerna under hans tröja. Mats förstod vad den blåhåriga pojken ville och gjorde inget motstånd när han drog av Mats tröjan. Mats log slugt mot Kouichi och drog upp honom i sittande ställning samtidigt som han kysste honom längst halsen för att slutligen nå tillbaka till hans läppar.  
-Du smakar underbart, Kou, mumlade han och Kouichi rodnade när han kände Mats händer under sin tröja igen. Mats tog tag i Kouichis tröja och förde den över hans huvud så att båda pojkarna var barbröstade. Mats böjde sig ner över Kouichi igen och höll om honom samtidigt som han täckte honom med kyssar. Plötsligt hörde de knaster från TVn och båda satte sig generat upp och höll sina tröjor framför sig som skydd.  
-...barn som under mystiska förhållanden har försvunnit. Vittnen till händelserna beskriver det som att ett svart hål öppnade sig under barnen och...  
Mats stängde av TVn och såg mot Kouichi. Kouichi såg lika orolig ut som Mats kände sig. Ingen av dem fann ord för sina tankar.

-Kouji, om du öppnar den där dörren ansvarar inte jag för följderna.  
Det blev tyst på andra sidan badrumsdörren och Zara lät vattnet skölja ut de sista resterna av schampot. Hon stängde av duschen och hängde den på plats igen innan hon tog ner sin handduk från handdukshängaren. Hon klev ur duschkabinen och skulle precis börja torka sig när hon hörde att någon var på dörrhandtaget igen. Med en suck satte hon fast handduken om sig och tog tag i duschen igen.  
-Jag varnde dig, sa hon när dörren öppnades och precis när Kouji klev in i rummet möttes han av en kaskad vatten.  
-Det där kommer du ångra! ropade Kouji till henne med kläderna drypande våta.  
Han tog duschen ifrån henne och strax droppade det även från hennes handduk. Hon gav honom en ilsken blick som sa att han minsann skulle få. Han log fånigt mot henne, i tron att hon inte skulle kunna göra något. Hon vände ryggen åt honom och gick in till sitt rum där hon snabbt bytte om till en baddräkt. Sedan sprang hon tillbaka till badrummet där Kouji fortfarande stod och såg ut som en dränkt katt.  
-Ta mig om du kan, retades hon och gav honom ett utmanande leende.  
-Lätt att jag kan!  
Kouji sprang mot henne, men hon var inte sen att springa därifrån. Hon ledde honom mot bakdörren och väl ute tog hon tag i trädgårdsslangen och gömde sig bakom väggen. Kouji stannade förvånat när han inte såg henne och allt för sent upptäckte han att hon stod beredd att dränka honom. En hård vattenstråle träffade honom i magen och han föll baklänges ner i snön. Han låg still i tio sekunder och såg upp i himlen.  
-Kouji? Är du okay?  
Zara stängde av vattenstrålen och gick fram till honom. Han log plötsligt, reste sig kvickt upp och tog slangen ifrån henne. Hon vände sig om för att fly, men snubblade på sina egna fötter och föll framlänges ner i snön. En kokhet vattenstråle träffade hennes rygg, men kylan från snön spred sig till hennes kropp och hon använde all kraft till att försöka andas. Kouji stängde av vattenstrålen eftersom han inte hörde något från henne och satte sig på huk vid hennes sida. Hon vände sig om och tittade på honom. Ingen av dem sa något på en stund, men sen satte hon sit upp och tittade mot honom.  
-Du... du... du... Du din... mumlade hon ilsket.  
Sedan tog hon tag i hans tröja och drog honom intill sig.  
-Din sak, viskade hon innan hon kysste honom. Kouji funderade på att slita sig loss, men han ville inte, det kändes så rätt. Han besvarade hennes kyss och la armarna om henne och drog in henne i en kram. Konstigt nog var det hon som bröt kyssen.  
-Vi borde kanske gå in, sa hon och rodnade.  
Kouji log och reste sig innan han räckte henne handen och hjälpte henne upp. Sedan skyndade sig båda in i huset, för först nu hade de kommit på att det var vinter och kallt ute. Innanför dörren stannade de och tystnade. Ljud kom ifrån köket och de smög försiktigt dit.  
-...med 5 procent. Utrikes: Runtom i världen rapporteras det om barn som under mystiska förhållanden har försvunnit. Vittnen till händelserna beskriver det som att ett svart hål öppnade sig under barnen och svalde dem. Poliserna står handfallna inför dessa rapporter.  
Kouji och Zara tittade förskräckt på varandra. Båda tänkte samma sak - digivärlden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji: Jag tänkte inte så X(  
Nejdå, men nu gjorde du det -.-  
Yamato: Jag var inte med .. Men... Zara träffade ju mig...  
Hon övergav dig igen, när du tuppade av XD  
Yamato: Taskmört -sätter sig i ett hörn och surar-  
Maskört heter det... Aja, om alla läsare vill vara så vänliga att använda den lilla knappen och skriva vad de tycker (:  
Kouji: Du är väldigt tjatig om den knappen...  
Jag gillar reviews :O


	12. There and back again

**_Titel: _**Äventyr i digivärlden

**_Summary:_** Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato ser på Frontier hos Mats när de plötsligt finner sig i digivärlden!

**_Disclaimer:_** All your digimoncharas are belong to me!

----------------------------------

Zara knackade på hos Mats, med fick inget svar.  
-Hur är det möjligt för någon att sova så här länge?  
Hon väntade inte längre utan bjöd in sig själv i stugan. Hon ställde sin mörkblåa ryggsäck bredvid de vita gymnastikskorna och gick in till Mats kök.  
-Ska ni ha något att äta? ropade hon ut till vardagsrummet utan att få svar. Nehe, då äter jag väl ensam då, la hon till.  
Hon började rota i skafferiet och fick fram en brödlimpa som såg ut som om den legat där ända sedan Mats och Kouichi flyttade in. Hon slängde den i papperskorgen.  
-De behöver städa oftare, suckade hon. Mat är viktigt.  
Hon hittade en relativt färsk brödlimpa instuvad under en hel hög påsar med lättsaltade chips. Hon skakade på huvudet och la chipsen på diskbänken, tillsammans med nästan lika många chokladkakor. Hon skrattade och tog ett par chokladkakor och la ner i sin ryggsäck, innan hon återvände till köket och började göra i ordning mackor med ost på.  
-De hade i alla fall pålägg som inte har gått ut, sa hon med ett skratt samtidigt som hon hällde ner kokande vatten i tre muggar med kakaoblandning på botten. Ångorna som steg från kopparna doftade ljuvligt.  
-Fast det saknas något i alla fall, konstaterade hon.  
Hon hade haft i socker, kakao, mjölk och nu vatten. Hennes mormor hade lärt henne hur man gjorde varm choklad på ett enkelt sätt, och hon hade aldrig glömt bort det. Hon hade dock lagt till en ingrediens själv, för att förbättra smaken och göra chokladen sötare. Återigen började hon rota i Mats skafferi och där, längst in bakom allt annat stod det hon sökte.  
-Honung!  
Hon hällde glatt i en stor klick honung i de tre kopparna och ställde det på en bricka tillsammans med mackorna hon gjort i ordning. Hon lyfte brickan och gick ut i vardagsrummet, där hon ställde ner den på bordet och kollade mot soffan. Mats och Kouichi låg där och sov. Mats med sina armar om Kouichi och Kouichi med huvudet vilandes mot Mats bröst. Zara log mot dem och slog sig ner i en fåtölj och började äta i väntan på att de skulle vakna. Tillslut började båda röra på sig.  
-Ni borde verkligen ha en filt över er när ni sover, konstaterade Zara direkt.  
Mats och Kouichi satte sig genast käpprakt upp och tog upp sina tröjor från golvet. De satte snabbt på sig dem och rodnade ordentligt.  
-Jag har sett killar utan tröjor förut, sa Zara bara och fortsatte lugnt äta på sin macka. Ät lite frukost nu, la hon till med en gest mot de rykande kopparna och ostmackorna.  
Ingen av pojkarna visste hur de skulle reagera. De skämdes lite för att hon hade kommit på dem, men eftersom hon inte sa något om det antog de att hon inte hade förstått någonting. Zara fortsatte lugnt att babbla vidare, men varken Kouichi eller Mats lyssnade på henne. De såg mot varandra och Mats lutade sig mot Kouichi och kände hur den andra pojken la en arm om honom.  
-Ni ska vara glada för att Kouji inte är här, sa Zara och skrattade.  
Först nu märkte de att han inte var där. Mats kollade förvirrat mot Zara.  
-Vart är han? Har du dumpat honom på soptippen?  
-Det skulle du bra gärna velat va? Nej, vi hade vattenkrig igår.  
Kouichi tittade undrande på henne.  
-Vattenkrig?  
-Ja, vattenkrig... ute... i snön...  
-Okay, muttrade Mats, där slog ni rekord i dumhet. Hur kunde ni komma på något sådant?  
Zara rodnade och undvek att möta Mats blick. Mats skakade på huvudet och sträckte sig efter ena koppen med choklad. Kouichi skrattade lite nervöst och la snabbt beslag på en macka, sekunden innan Mats spillde ut chokladen. Han rodnade lite och tittade mot Zara igen, och rodnaden försvann.  
-Du har dina goggles på dig!  
Zara log mot honom och nickade.  
-Vi är ju digidestinerade igen.  
Mats log också innan han reste sig och sprang iväg. Kouichi skakade på huvudet och började torka upp Mats utspillda choklad. Zara skrattade och började hjälpa honom. Mats kom strax ner igen, precis när Kouichi och Zara hade torkat klart. Zara tittade mot honom och började skratta. Han var klädd i en rosa skjorta, svarta, vida byxor och på huvudet hade han goggles som såg ut precis som dem Takato från den tredje digimon-säsongen använde. Kouichi började också skratta.  
-Simglasögonen ser alldeles för stora ut, sa han mellan skrattanfallen.  
-Vad är det med de där kläderna? frågade Zara och försökte att inte skratta.  
-Det är inte simglasögon, sa Mats med låtsas sårad min. Och för din information, Zara, var det här de enda rena kläder jag hade!  
Zara himlade med ögonen.  
-Vi ska till digivärlden, rena kläder är inget måste.  
Kouichi såg på henne och nickade medhållande, innan han vände sig mot Mats igen och började skratta på nytt. Mats vände ilsket ryggen åt dem och gick tillbaka in i sitt rum igen.

-Mycket bättre, berömde Zara när Mats kom ut igen.  
Den här gången hade han klätt sig i en blå t-shirt och ett par gråa byxor som slutade strax nedanför knäna. Simglasögonen satt fortfarande på hans huvud.  
-Bättre än vissa andra, sa Mats syrligt och såg på henne.  
Zara log mot honom och förstod att han syftade på den långa, svarta kjolen hon hade på sig och den röda tröjan. Även hon hade goggles på sig, men hennes påminde mest om de som Taichi i första säsongen har. Runt halsen hade hon en blåvit halsduk, likadan som den Wolfmon använder.  
-Jag har ordentliga kläder med mig, jag orkade bara inte sätta på mig dem imorse.  
Mats och Kouichi rodnade.  
-Och ni har inte packat något alls, antar jag...  
De rodnade ännu mera, innan båda pojkarna sprang in i Mats rum för att packa.

-Sådär, sa Mats stolt när han ställde ner sin ryggsäck bredvid Zaras.  
-Mats, har du försökt packa ner en bokhylla i den där, eller? frågade Zara med en blick på hans överfyllda ryggsäck.  
-Nej, bara det nödvändigaste.  
Zara gav honom en skeptisk blick.  
-Ja, sovsäck, tält, vindskydd, stormkök, filtar, kuddar, ombyten, bestick, tallrikar, glas, några delar av Shonen Jump, Harry Potter 6 och några Kalle Ankas pocketar.  
-Du packade ner allt det där och glömde det vi har mest nytta av?  
Zara skrattade och vände ut och in på Mats ryggsäck så allt hamnade i en hög på golvet.  
-Vindskydd är bra att ha med sig, sovsäck också, om det skulle bli kallt... Kuddar?  
Hon skrattade och slängde kuddarna på honom.  
-Du kan använda Ichi som kudde! Stormkök... Ärligt, yxa, späntkniv och tändstickor fyller bättre funktion.  
Hon la undan allt onödigt som Mats hade lagt ner innan hon vände ut och in på sin ryggsäck också. En sovsäck, ett par askar tändstickor, en yxa, två vanliga knivar, lite kläder, och en kåpa som gjorde ett packet föll ut.  
-Vad är det där? frågade Mats och petare på kåpan med stortån.  
-Proviant. Mats, vart har du din digikontroll?  
-Fickan!  
-Nu saknas bara Kouichis packning så kan vi dela upp det bra.  
-Men Koujis då?  
Precis då ramlade Kouichi ut genom dörren. Han föll och tappade greppet om ryggsäcken, som gled hela vägen fram till Mats och Zara. Zara skrattade bara vänligt och började sortera Kouichis packning, medan Mats hjälpte honom upp. Det tog inte lång tid innan allt var uppdelat och de tre ryggsäckarna var färdigpackade. Med sig hade de:  
1. Tre sovsäckar  
2. Varsin tjocktröja  
3. Ett par knivar  
4. En yxa  
5. Ett vindskydd  
6. Regnkläder  
7. Tändstickor  
8. "Scoutvatten"  
9. Proviant  
10. Sina digikontroller  
11. Ett stormkök  
Kouichi tittade på de tre ryggsäckarna och sedan mot Zara.  
-Borde vi inte väntat med packningen till Kouji kommer?  
-Han... han kommer inte, förklarade Zara nervöst. Han blev sjuk av vattenkriget.  
Mats suckade bara och skakade på huvudet.  
-Jag sa ju det, rekord i idioti... Aja, inget att göra åt det, vi får väl klara oss utan honom. Underbart, fem pers från början och nu är vi nedsatta till tre!  
Mats slog till väggen i ren frustration, men det skulle han inte ha gjort.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Han föll ner på knä och höll om handen, och tårar av smärta hotade att tränga upp i hans ögon. Kouichi satte sig vid honom och drog honom intill sig. Snabbt förde han sina läppar mot Mats läppar, så att den andra pojken tystnade. Det funkade, och skriket dog snabbt bort. De två pojkarna såg stumt på varandra ett par sekunder, helt försvunna i sina egna tankar. Zara log och plockade upp högen med kläder, som hon skulle byta om till, och lämnade dem ensamma. Kouichi såg mot Mats och visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra.  
-Du... eh... borde vara försiktigare, mumlade han.  
Mats nickade medan han kände hur hans kinder blev blossande röda och han förstod att han rodnade. Nervöst vände han blicken mot golvet, plötsligt väldigt intresserad av en dammtuss.  
-Nå, vad missade jag? frågade Zara intresserat när hon steg ut från mats sovrum.  
Båda pojkarna vände sig mot henne. Hon hade klätt sig i ett par bruna byxor och en vit skjorta, med en skogsgrön jacka över. Hennes goggles befann sig fortfarande på hennes huvud och den blåvita halsduken satt fortfarande runt hennes hals. Mats skrattade lätt åt henne.  
-Du blandar nästan alla säsongerna! Tog du Yamas kläder för att du inte hade några egna?  
-Nej, för att... eftersom...  
Zara rodnade kraftigt.  
-För att det skulle kännas som om han fortfarande var med oss...  
Mats log förstående, men Kouichi såg allmänt förvirrad ut.  
-Jag trodde att...  
Han skakade på huvudet och avbröt sig i sina funderingar.  
-Nåja, vi är packade, allt är förberett och det är ett bra tag kvar tills vi ska till D-världen. Vad gör vi så länge?  
Mats och Zara log mot varandra innan båda greppade varsin kudde som fortfarande låg utspridda på golvet och hoppade på Kouichi. Två sekunder senare var kriget i full fart.

Baste sträckte nöjt på sig i datorstolen. Hans order blev lydda perfekt, utan minsta antydan till motvilja. Han började skanna området i förhoppning att hitta fler digimon som kunde hjälpa honom i hans sökande efter människorna. Han hade inte sett dem i digivärlden sedan dagen innan, och han hade inte fått rapporter om dem heller.  
-De kan inte ha försvunnit från världens yta...  
En byggnad som han inte hade observerat tidigare syntes nu på skärmen.  
-Devimon Castle? Det har jag inte sett tidigare, mumlade Baste. Och ändå har jag skannat den här dalen ordentligt flera gånger. Det är nästan som om världen lever. Heh, nåja, välgjort datorspel.  
Han klickade på en bild av Garurumon och genast framträdde denna på Bastes datorskärm. Baste skrev genast in en order åt honom:  
"Bege dig till Devimon Castle och se fall digimon är villiga att hjälpa oss."

Garurumon log när hans människa kom gående emot honom.  
-Yamato! Yama! Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle få se dig igen!  
Yamato sprang fram till Garurumon och slog armarna om honom, så gott det gick.  
-Garurumon, de andra är på väg mot Devimon Castle! Vi måste dit! Vi måste se till att alla digimon blir skyddade mot den andra sidan!  
Garurumon log mot Yamato och visade sina vassa tänder när han log.  
-Hoppa upp Yama, vi ger oss av direkt!  
Yamato klättrade upp på Garurumons rygg och med ett ordentligt tag om dennes päls bar det av norrut.

Garurumon och DDR såg ut genom stugdörren. Längre bort stod Myotismon och skrattade.  
-Tornet är uppe igen, viskade DDR.  
Garurumon nickade stumt och vände blicken mot horisonten. Solen var på väg att gå ner. Nu var det Zara, Mats, Kouji och Kouichi skulle komma tillbaka.  
-Vi måste riva det. Och vi måste göra det fort, konstaterade han när solens sista strålar precis kämpade sig över horisonten.  
DDR hoppade upp på Garurumons rygg och de två digimon gick snabbt till attack mot tornet. Myotismon märkte var som var på gång, så han ställde sig i väggen. DDR tog ett skutt och flög över honom och sprang vidare mot tornet medan Garurumon uppehöll Myotismon. Flera digimons kastade sig mot DDR och gjorde diverse attacker, men han vek undan med lätthet och sprang vidare.  
-METAL CANNON!  
En kula av metall flög mot tornet och slog emot den. En spricka uppenbarade sig i tornet, men det var inte tillräckligt.  
-Skynda dig! Jag kan inte hålla emot länge till!  
DDR hörde Garurumons rop på avstånd. Han hoppade upp i luften för att undvika en attack som for mot honom.  
-METAL CANON!  
En ny kula av metall flög mot tornet och vidgade sprickan.  
-METAL CANNON! METAL CANNON!  
Tornet rasade med en duns. Myotismon vände sig om och for rakt mot DDR.  
-DU GÖR DET INTE! HOWLING BLASTER!  
En blå stråle åkte mot Myotismon och träffade honom i ryggen.  
-Det får ni ångra era enerverande myggor! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!  
En röd blixt åkte mot Garurumon och en annan mot DDR. Båda digimon hoppade smidigt undan och DDR landade på Garurumons rygg igen.  
-MAYOTISMON!  
Garurumon kände igen sin människas röst.  
-Samarbeta, DDR!  
DDR nickade när han hörde Mats ropa på honom och han tog ett skutt rakt upp i luften.  
-METAL CANNON!  
-HOWLING BLASTER!  
Garurumons attack slog sig samman med DDRs och klotet av metall täcktes av en blå eld. Klotet åkte mot Myotismon.  
-Kom igen! HEJA!  
Garurumon och DDR log när de hörde Mats och Zara heja på dem.  
-NEJ!  
Kouichi skrek precis när Myotismon hoppade undan från klotet.  
-Jag kommer tillbaka! ropade han när han flög iväg.  
Det blev dödstyst i staden när han hade försvunnit. Garurumon degraderades till Gabumon och han och DDR tittade mot sina människor. Ingen sa ett ord. Den tryckande tystnaden varade i två minuter. Sedan gick DDR och Gabumon till sina människor och de kramade om varandra.  
-Tack, mumlade DDR och Gabumon tillsammans. Hade ni inte kommit hade vi inte klarat det.  
Mats och Zara svarade inte, de höll bara om sina digimons. Kouichi harklade sig.  
-Vi måste hitta Yamato.  
Gabumon och Zara släppte taget om varandra medan Mats lyfte upp DDR och vände sig mot Kouichi. Alla visste att han hade rätt, de var tvungna att hitta honom fort.  
-Men vart ska vi börja?  
De hann inte tänka mer på frågan innan de såg Angemon närma sig. Han landade strax framför dem.  
-Digimon... och människa... på väg... mot... Devimon Castle, fick han fram medan han försökte hämta andan.  
-Devimon Castle...  
Zara vände sig mot Gabumon, som ryckte på axlarna. Han hade aldrig tidigare hört talas om det. DDR skakade på huvudet, han visste inte heller vad Angemon pratar om.  
-Människa? frågade Kouichi tyst.  
-En hane, han hade blont hår. Han red på en Garurumon. Norrut. Det är nybyggt.  
Mats, Kouichi, Zara, DDR och Gabumon såg på varandra.  
-Yama, sa de med en mun.

-----------------------------------------------

Vad håller Yama på med! O.O Eller, är det verkligen Yama? Ja, det måste det vara, vem annars har en Garurumon! Förutan Zara (6)  
Yamato: Jag letar efter er?  
Kanske :P Nåja, "Scoutvatten" som jag skrev tidigare är... t-sprit, typ... En vätska som sätter eld på sig jäkligt lätt i alla fall (6)  
Kouji: Varför måste jag stanna hemma för? X(  
För att du ska få ett viktigt samtal imorgon! Imorgon i berättelsen alltså (6) Om jag inte ändrar mig...  
Gabumon: Whatever... Cya at next episode of:  
Alla: ÄVENTYR I DIGIVÄRLDEN!


	13. Sex digidestinerade?

**_Titel: _**Äventyr i digivärlden

**_Summary:_** Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato ser på Frontier hos Mats när de plötsligt finner sig i digivärlden!

**_Disclaimer:_** All your digimoncharas are belong to me!

-----------------------------------------

Kouji vaknade och slog ner telefonen som stod och ringde.  
-Zara? hördes från luren. Kouji? Är ni där? Yamato?  
Kouji öppnade ögonen och sträckte sig efter telefonen.  
-Vem är det?  
-Kouji? Vad har du gjort med rösten?  
Kouji suckade djupt och drog täcket över huvudet. Det var först nu han förstod att han var hes. Han hade i och för sig inte behövt tala tidigare, Zara stack långt innan telefonen väckte honom och det var ingen annan hemma. Dessutom hade han lyckats sova ett helt dygn, så hade nån försökt skulle de ha trott att han var död. Personen i andra änden av telefonlinjen förstod att han inte skulle få något svar.  
-Det är Chris, har du Zara där någonstans?  
Kouji skakade på huvudet men insåg att det inte syntes genom telefonen. Han gjorde snabbt en mental notis om att de skulle skaffa en bildtelefon istället.  
-Hon är ute.  
-Mats och Kouichi är också ute... De kanske har åkt till digivärlden...  
Genom telefonen hörde Kouji hur Chris började leka med tangentbordet. Han höll precis på att slumra in igen när Chris skrek till.  
-De är där!  
Kouji satte sig snabbt upp på grund av det plötsliga utropet och fick en hostattack. Telefonen gled ur hans hand och föll ner på golvet igen. Han slog handen för munnen och försökte tvinga sig själv att sluta hosta. På andra sidan linjen började Chris undra vad de egentligen hade gjort för att få Kouji att låta sådär. Han ryckte på axlarna, nån gång kanske han skulle få vete, och fortsatte peta på tangentbordet. Fem prickar började blinka på kartan över digivärlden, som han hade tagit fram av koden han fått av Zara vid början av deras förra äventyr. Landet hade ändrat sig efter deras förra besök för bara ett halvår sedan. En prick befann sig i alla fall i ett vattentäckt område, en befann sig i en skog och tre stycken befann sig i öknen, ett par kilometer ifrån ett bergspass som ledde mot snölandet.  
-Ursäkte, hörde han plötsligt i luren.  
-Kouji, de är i digivärlden va? Är det några fler där?  
-Yama...  
-Det ger oss en digikontroll för mycket...  
Han fick inget svar ifrån Kouji, men han tog inte illa upp.  
-Kouji, jag ringer kanske upp senare. Om de andra kommer hem innan dess, be dem slå en signal.  
-Hai.  
-Vå hörs då, sa Chris och la på innan han återvände till datorn. Om jag skulle kunna ta ut koden ur blinkningarna... Vänta lite...  
Pricken som hade befunnit sig i skogen hade slagit sig ihop med de tre som befann sig i öknen.  
-Det är kanske Yamato som har slagit sig ihop med dem igen...

-Hörde ni något? frågade Mats och såg sig omkring.  
De andra fyra tittade upp från frukosten och såg på honom. DDR la huvudet mot Mats axel.  
-Ni har sovit för lite... Människor är inte som oss digimons...  
Gabumon såg oroat mot sin människa, men hon himlade med ögonen och lipade skämtsamt åt honom. Gabumon gav henne en sträng blick, som hon besvarade med att låtsas strypa sig själv. Sedan log hon fånigt mot sin digimon, som skakade på huvudet och visade sina tänder i ett ilsket leende. Kouichi skrattade lite åt deras icke verbala krig, vilket gjorde att båda tittade på honom med stora ögon.  
-Jag hörde faktiskt något, sa Mats stött.  
-Vi tror dig, sa Zara och log mot sin tvilling. Men om det är en ond digimon står den nog ut med att vänta på sin elimination.  
Mats såg förskräckt på henne. Här hade han trott att hon hade lika mycket emot slagsmål som han hade, och så log hon när hon nämnde att de kanske skulle bli tvungna att radera någon.  
-Vi har andra problem, la hon dystert till och såg mot horisonten och bergspasset som skymtades mot den.  
Kouichi såg på henne och drog henne intill sig. Hon slog armarna om honom och begravde ansiktet mot hans bröst. Det dröjde inte lång stund innan hon hade hämtat sig och verkade lika glad som vanligt. Kouichi släppte henne och hon satte sig ordentligt och såg leende mot de andra två människorna.  
-Är ni klara att gå?  
Ingen sa emot och under tystnad packade de ner allt i ryggsäckarna igen. Sedan reste de sig och gav varandra en snabb nickning innan de började gå.  
-Hakuna Matata, det är ord som är bra.  
Zara skrattade åt Gabumon innan hon stämde in i sången.  
-Hakuna Matata, gör att man blir glad.  
Mats och Kouichi stämde också in.  
-Finns inga bekymmer, man är lycklig var dag.  
Under fortsatt sjungande, och med en Dorumon, som nu förstod att alla verkligen var galna, fortsatte de att gå norrut. Ingen av dem märkte skuggan som smög efter dem...

Agnimon såg mot Mats och en ilsken låga fladdrade upp i hans bruna ögon. Han kände sig fortfarande sårad för att Mats inte hade känt igen honom, men just nu kände han sig mest lyckligt lottad. Trots att Mats hade kommit undan hade han fått en chans till, han hade inte blivit dödad, som de digimons som misslyckades brukade bli. Han skulle få tag i Mats och Kouichi, han skulle lyda sin Mästares order. Och, om han hade tur, skulle han få komma därifrån.  
-Jag ska visa Mats... Han kan inte bara glömma mig sådär... Inte efter allt som vi gick igenom tillsammans...  
_Agnimon hoppade mellan trädtopparna och ett stjärnmönster bildades i luften. Mojyamon stod nedanför och såg upp emot honom.  
__-Burning stalker...  
__Stjärnan åkte mot Mojyamon och omslöt honom, och han började äntligen förstå vilken knipa han satt i. Förskräckt försökte Mojyamon slita sig loss.  
__-IMPACT!  
__Stjärnan exploderade och Mojyamon blev omsluten i eld. Bara någon hundradels sekund senare försvann han i ett hav av eld. Agnimon gled ner på marken innan han blev sin människoform igen. Mats log mot honom.  
__-Hehe... Du gjorde bra ifrån dig...  
__Människan såg mot Mats som kämpade för att kunna tala.  
__-Spara på krafterna... Jag ska ta dig till närmaste by.  
__Mats tittade mot den andra människan och hans leende blev ännu gladare.  
__-Tack för allt... Hugo.  
_Agnimon slog handen i sanden och blinkade bort ett par tårar.  
-Hur kan han ha glömt allt?

-------------------------------

Så, det får bli en kort del den här gången. Eller den kanske inte var så jättekort i alla fall (a)  
Yamato: Hon har slut på idéer för tillfället, men hon vill få upp något XD  
Ja, det med :D Så jag kan skriva en jättemånga idéer till nästa del :D  
Kouji: Lycka till .P Kommer Chris vara med mer då?  
Det tror jag kanske :D Jag får se .P Fast stackars Mats, nu snodde jag en bit ur hans berättelse... Men den passade så bra :D  
Yamato: Jaja, säg bara att alla ska skriva vad de tyckte .P  
Okidoki! Push that stupid knapp och lämna en kommentar! Så ses vi nån annan dag :D


	14. Överraskande möten

**_Titel: _**Äventyr i digivärlden  
**_Summary:_** Mats, Zara, Kouji, Kouichi och Yamato ser på Frontier hos Mats när de plötsligt finner sig i digivärlden!**_  
Disclaimer:_** All your digimoncharas are belong to me!

* * *

Garurumon stannade så tvärt att Yamato nästan föll av honom.  
-Vad sysslar du med?  
-Vi är framme, Yama.  
Yamato såg framåt, och där låg slottet. Han gled ner från Garurumons rygg och kollade mot det.  
-Yamato, är du säker på att de är där? Det känns inte rätt...  
-Du kan stanna här ute om du tycker det är så läskigt, fräste Yamato.  
Garurumon ryckte till, han kände inte igen sin människa. Yamato märkte det och vände sig mot honom.  
-Förlåt, Garurumon, jag är bara så orolig för dem...  
Garurumon nickade, han förstod vad Yamato menade.  
-Stannar du här ute och håller vakt?  
-Yamato...  
Han såg mot sin människa med oroad blick, innan han nickade.  
-Ja, det gör jag.  
Yamato log mot honom, innan han gick in i slottet.

Myotismon steg in i salen, och en dödstystnad spred sig över den. Allas blickar vändes mot den stiliga vampyren och han visade sina dödliga gaddar i ett snett leende.  
-Vi behöver er hjälp, sa han.  
En av alla digimons reste sig och gick fram mot Myotismon.  
-Och VARFÖR skulle vi vilja hjälpa dig?  
-IceDevimon... För att jag säger det!  
IceDevimon log slugt när golvet under Myotismon frös till is. En pelare av is sköt ut frön väggen, men Myotismon vek enkelt undan.  
-Försök inte ens, sa han lugnt.  
IceDevimon gav honom en ilsken blick, men lugnade sig.  
-Vad behöver ni vår hjälp för?  
-Det är digidestinerade i landet... Vi behöver er hjälp för att hindra dem att komma härifrån.  
-Det borde ju inte vara några problem.  
IceDevimon log ondskefullt, men Myotismon såg lugnt på honom.  
-Och ni får inte förgöra dem.  
Han vände ryggen mot IceDevimon och de andra innan han stegade ut ur rummet.  
-Det gick ju bra, sa han innan han steg ut ur Devimon Castle.

Yamato gick fram till Garurumon igen.  
-De var inte där... Kom, vi ger oss av.  
-Men Yamato, de kanske kommer...  
-Är det inte bättre om vi hittar dem så fort som möjligt?  
Garurumon såg mot Yamato, han kände verkligen inte igen honom, innan han nickade och började gå.  
-Garurumon, jag hinner inte med i din takt.  
-Det går väl lättare om vi delar upp oss... "Yamato"...  
Yamato såg efter Garurumon när denne började gå mot den snötäckta skogen. Ett ondskefullt leende formade sig på hans läppar och ett ljus steg runt honom. Myotismon stegade plötsligt därifrån.

-Om jag bara kunde få undan Zara...  
Agnimon såg mot Mats, Kouichi och Zara medan han funderade på hur han skulle kunna komma åt Mats och Kouichi. De hade slagit sig ner på nytt och satt och åt.  
-Matvrak de är... Nåja, Mats och Zara har alltid varit förtjusta i mat, i alla fall så länge jag har... så länge jag kände dem... Och digimons äter väl också en del.  
Hugo gled ner bakom en sanddyn och väntade på att de skulle börja röra sig igen. Det dröjde inte lång stund, rasten de hade tagit var tydligen bara en kort en.  
-Tror du vi hittar honom vid Devimon Castle, Mats?  
Agnimon såg när hon vände sig mot sin yngre tvilling och hur han mötte hennes blick och log. Agnimon mindes att Mats nästan alltid log.  
-Har jag någonsin sett honom dyster?  
Han kunde inte dra sig till minnes en enda gång då Mats inte hade lett. Irriterat skakade han på huvudet. Han fick inte tänka så, hans enda uppdrag var att få tag på Mats och Kouichi och föra dem till sin mästare. Han reste sig långsamt, utan att ge ett enda ljud ifrån sig, och började långsamt röra sig efter det lilla gänget. Inuti honom kämpade han med sig själv. Han var tvungen att få tag i Mats och Kouichi, annars skulle han bli raderad, det blev alla som inte lyckades med att lyda order. Trots det visste han inte fall han skulle klara det, Mats hade trots allt varit en av hans bästa vänner, en gång i tiden. Innan han vände ryggen mot Hugo. Agnimon skakade på huvudet, minnet sved fortfarande.  
_Hugo klev in i fabriken de hade nått fram till. De andra hade inte velat följa med, de hade påstått att fabriken hade en ond aura omkring sig. Han fnös och drog fram sin digikontroll.  
-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!  
Han förvandlades genast till den välbekanta formen av Agnimon. Han såg sig oroligt omkring.  
-Jag är inte rädd..  
Han var bara orolig för att något mindre bra skulle inträffa.  
-Inte rädd.  
Ett plötsligt ljud fick honom att hoppa till.  
-Okay, jag är nog lite rädd  
Han fortsatte att gå och kom in i ett rum med en stor maskin. Plötsligt övermannades han av en stark kraft och han fann sig själv hängandes i luften, mitt emellan taket och golvet, samtidigt som energi flödade genom honom. Dörrarna in till fabriken slogs igen och hans kamrater började banka på dörren och ropa efter honom. Hugo ville svara, men trots att han försökte ropa kom ljuden inte ut ur hans mun. Han var rädd, rädd för vad som skulle hända, rädd för att han inte skulle få se sina vänner igen. Utan förvarning blev allt tyst och Hugo föll ner på golvet. Han låg still och studerade dess mönster medan han andades djupt, för att lugna sig. Han kändes sig kraftlös och var säker på att han hade förvandlats tillbaka till sin mänskliga form. Allt var suddigt för honom, så han såg inte fall han hade Agnimons handskar, eller Hugos händer. Försiktigt reste han sig och gick med vacklande steg ut till de andra.  
-Agnimon, vad hände?  
Hugo kände igen Max röst. Han skakade på huvudet och försökte fokusera blicken på honom. Istället tappade han balansen och föll omkull. En hand placerade sig på hans axel, men han skakade av sig den och såg mot gänget.  
-Är jag verkligen Agnimon? Hur får jag bort det?  
Kouichi satte sig framför honom och såg in i hans ögon.  
-Den brukar gå tillbaka när man önskar det...  
-Jag vill inte vara Agnimon, inte nu...  
Tårar samlades i hans ögon och han reste sig och började gå därifrån.  
-Hugo, vi kommer på något! Jag lovar!  
Mats röst lät så fjärran, men löftet etsade sig fast i Hugos minne._  
Mats hade inte kommit på något, och sedan hade han åkt tillbaka till den vanliga världen tillsammans med de andra. Hugo hade vandrat omkring själv sedan dess, som Agnimon, ända tills han mötte Honom. Han hade lovat att om Hugo gjorde som han fick order om, så kanske han skulle få tillbaka sin mänskliga form. Därför var Hugo tvungen att få tag på Mats och Kouichi, han var tvungen att lyda. Inte bara för att undkomma risken att bli raderad, utan även för att få tillbaka sin mänsklighet.

Bastu slets ifrån datorn av att telefonen ringde. Han ryckte upp den och svarade halvilsket:  
-Vem är det?  
-Ey, Chris här. Vi har fått ett problem. Porten till digivärlden har öppnats igen! Du vet, de där portarna som låstes för ett halvår sedan... I alla fall så befinner sig Mats, Zara, Kouichi och Yamato där. Jag har försökt att få tag på dem, men något hindrar signalerna från att komma fram. In- och utgångarna kanske har blockerats.  
Bastu tittade mot datorn och undrade flyktigt fall det hade något med spelet att göra, men han slog genast undan tanken igen. Mats skulle inte göra något så korkat.  
-Chris, jag kommer över.  
-Är det inte långt hit ifrån Danmark?  
-...  
Baste tittade ut genom fönstret på det halvmeter höga snötäcket och suckade, innan han la på telefonluren. Han sträckte på sig, innan han reste sig och gick ut till hallen, där han drog på sig en svart dunjacka och ett par svarta vinterkängor. Sedan gick han ut och slogs nästan omkull av en alldeles för stark vindil. Han muttrade och fällde upp jackans luva. Chris bodde bara ett par hundra meter ifrån honom. Det tog inte Baste någon längre tid att kämpa sig genom snön de tvåhundra metrarna, och strax klev han in i Chris stuga utan att bry sig om att knacka. Han sparkade av sig skorna och slängde jackan över dem innan han gick upp till rummet där Chris satt. Chris slog nästan ner tangentbordet på golvet när Bastu knackade honom på axeln.  
-Norrland ligger inte i Danmark.  
Chris tittade på Baste med en tom blick.  
-...Han laggar.  
Baste ställde sig och tittade på datorn medan han väntade på att Chris skulle logga in igen. Alla visste att Chris fortfarande inte hade gjort sitt hus buggfritt. "Chris Dasslock och Pimpstenar ) har loggat in!" stod det plötsligt över Chris huvud. Baste tittade på honom innan han vände blicken mot datorn.  
-Är det en karta över digivärlden?  
-Japp, de blinkande prickarna är deras digikontroller.  
-Var det inte bara fyra där?  
Bastu pekade mot skärmen och räknade de blinkande prickarna.  
-Zara, Yamato, Kouichi och Mats. Men vem är den femte personen?  
Chris tittade mot Baste och började skratta.  
-Jag har ingen aning!  
Bastu suckade och tittade mot kartan igen.  
-Den ser ju precis ut som... Den har ändrats sen sist de var där.  
Chris blev med ens gravallvarlig.  
-Jo, jag märkte också det. Jag har ingen aning om vad det kan bero på.  
Plötsligt började en av rutorna som utgjorde zoner att blinka.

-Det var ett torn mindre, konstaterade Mats nöjt.  
Kouichi såg sig omkring. De hade kommit in i en stad, och nyss fällt ett blått torn som fanns där. Staden var ganska stor, och befolkad av en hel del digimon i olika stadier.  
-Varför ska vi egentligen fälla tornen? frågade han, med en blyg blick på Mats.  
Zara skrattade och såg mot Kouichi.  
-För att uppehålla vem det än är som bygger tornen så den inte kommer efter oss.  
-V-WIND BLADE!  
Attacken landade precis framför dem och de tre människorna föll omkull av luftdraget. Aeroveedramon ställde sig framför dem.  
-Ni... Ni har gjort...  
Centarumon ställde sig bredvid Aeroveedramon och la en hand på hans axel.  
-Zero, de visste inte vad som skulle hända.  
Zero vände sig mot Centarumon med ilskan lysande ur ögonen.  
-De har gjort så att vi måste slava ännu mer! De förtjänar ett straff!  
Mats och Zara tittade mot varandra.  
-Zero?  
-Zero! röt Centarumon. Vi är fredliga digimons!  
Zero tänkte säga emot igen, men någon höll plötsligt om honom.  
-Det var inte meningen, Zero. Vi är egentligen här för att få fred i digivärlden. Det var inte meningen att ställa till det mer.  
Mats la en hand på Zeros arm och log blygt mot honom.  
-Vi ska få bort honom, han som tvingar er att slava och bygga de dumma tornen.  
Zero kollade mot de två människorna.  
-Tänker ni verkligen göra det?  
Både Zara och Mats nickade, båda med en beslutsam blick. Zeros ansikte sprack upp i ett leende, dock ett oroligt sådant.  
-Han är stark, starkare än en Mega...  
Zara log mot Mats, som inte kunde förstå vad hans tvilling fann så roande i att möta en fiende starkare än något de mött tidigare.  
-Till och med hans medhjälpare är starkare än normalt... Inte ens jag lyckades jaga bort Myotismon!  
-Om vi lyckas få över Takuya till vår sida så kanske vi skulle få veta mer om vår fiende, sa Zara fundersamt.  
-Han... är inte...  
Mats bet sig i läppen. Han var inte säker på fall han borde berätta om sina misstankar, att han trodde att Agnimon möjligen kunde vara Hugo... Han märkte att Zara och Kouichi stod och kollade på honom och skrattade nervöst.  
-Det var inget, jag tänkte bara högt.  
Han vände sig mot Zero igen.  
-Oroa dig inte, vi ska nog klara av det här!  
Han kände hur Kouichi la sina armar om honom och gav honom en snabb puss på kinden. En rodnad spred sig över Mats kinder och han vände sig mot Kouichi.  
-Ah, ah, ah, ni har publik! utbrast Zara och de två pojkarna drog sig genast ifrån varandra. Hade blickar kunnat döda skulle Zara ha fallit död ner på fläcken, men hon ignorerade Mats blick.  
-Vi kanske möter vår "fiende" när vi letar efter Yama!  
-Vore det inte bättre om Yama och Kouji var med när vi möter honom?  
-Jo, självklart. Ännu bättre skulle det vara om Andy och Hugo...  
Zara stannade tankfullt upp och hennes blick försvann i fjärran. Mats tittade på henne och hon skakade på huvudet.  
-Ska vi ge oss av efter Yama? Han kanske försvinner om vi inte skyndar oss.  
Gabumon drog i Zaras byxben och hon vände sig mot sin digimon.  
-Vi kommer fram snabbare om vi utvecklas...  
Kouichi nickade medhållande och drog genast fram sin digikontroll.  
-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!  
Smärtan när hans Beast Spirit beblandade sig med hans DNA var obeskrivlig, men han hade vant sig vid den. Det dröjde bara någon sekund, och plötsligt stod inte Kouichi där längre, istället såg Mats och Zara på KaiserLeomon. KaiserLeomon nickade mot Mats, som tog tag i DDR innan han hivade sig upp på KaiserLeomons rygg. Zara drog fram sin digikontroll och vände sig mot sin partner.  
-Din tur, Gaby!  
Ett starkt ljus svepte från hennes digikontroll och träffade Gabumon.  
-Gabumon shinka... GARURUMON!  
Zara klättrade snabbt upp på Garurumons rygg och han och KaiserLeomon satte genast av i ilfart mot de snötäckta områdena, rakt mot solen, som precis hade ställt sig i zenit. Centarumon ställde sig bredvid Zero.  
-De verkar vara mycket mer erfarna än vad du och Taichi var.  
Zero nickade och såg efter personerna som precis hade gett sig av.  
-Vi får hoppas att det hjälper dem...

Yamato vände sig mot väggen. Han ville inte veta vart han befann sig, han brydde sig inte heller. Vart han än var kunde det inte vara sämre än där ute, tillsammans med de andra. Han gav väggen en ilsken blick, som om allt var väggens fel.  
-Hur kan hon välja Kouji framför mig?  
Han kunde inte komma på vad han hade sett i den vilda flickan, som inte hade verkat ha någon större hjärna. Han förstod inte vad som hade fått honom att drunkna i de blåa ögonen, kunde inte komma på vad som hade fått honom att fundera på hur det skulle kännas att kyssa henne. Han gav blicken en ny, ilsken blick, som om han ville skylla allt som hade hänt på den. Ett plötsligt ljud fick honom att vända sig om och kolla mot dörren. Hans lillebror stod där, med tårar i de oskyldiga ögonen.  
-Hur kunde du, Yama?  
Yamato tittade frågande på den yngre pojken.  
-Du missade min tävling IGEN! Du missar dem alltid!  
Yamato satte sig upp och sträckte ut en hand för att dra sin lillebror till sig.  
-Jag gick alltid på dina konserter, men du skiter fullständigt i mig!  
Skamset slog Yamato ner blicken mot golvet och kände sin arm dunsa ner i sitt knä. Den yngre kopian av honom fortsatte skälla ut honom.  
-Du glömmer alltid mina tävlingar! Jag önskar att jag inte hade dig som bror! Jag önskar att Tai hade varit min bror istället!  
Yamato hörde dörren slå igen och lyfte blicken. Den yngre pojken var inte där längre. Beslutsamt, och ilsket, tittade Yamato mot dörren.  
-Jag ska visa er, jag ska visa er allihopa...  
Han reste sig ur britsen som han hade suttit på och började gå runt i rummet, hela tiden tyst muttrande.

En ung man satt och tittade mot en skärm och skrattade. På skärmen såg han en blond, ganska lång pojke gå omkring, helt inne i sina egna tankar. Mannen hade axellångt, blodrött hår och han bar en mörkblå tröja med silverfärgade inslag och svarta jeans som hade trasats sönder. Över axlarna hade han en mörkt grön mantel med blodröda slingor på. När han lyfte handen och började knappa in saker på tangentbordet kunde man skymta en piska som hängde ihoprullad vid hans sida.  
-Snart har jag honom på min sida, snart är han redo att sändas ut för att hämta flickan, snart...  
Ett ondskefullt skratt ekade i rummet där han satt, och bilden på skärmen förflyttades till ett mörkt rum, ett rum som var fyllt med barn. Barnen tittade på honom genom skärmen, med tomma ögon. Han log illvilligt.  
-De har snart blivit färdigodlade, snart är de redo att sändas iväg, snart kan jag sätta dem i ansvar för olika zoner. Snart lyder de mig utan att tänka efter, och då...  
Mannens skratt ekade genom rummet igen och hade han tittat närmare på barnen hade han sett hur de hade backat, med ett skräckslaget uttryck i ansiktet, som dock hade försvunnit bara en sekund senare.

* * *

Ah, jag slutar där o.o Dels så har jag massa fler berättelser att skriva nu i helgen, och dels vet jag inte vad mer som skall hända :O  
Yamato: Så om nån har nåt bra förslag kan ni ju meddela dem till Windy...  
Jaaa, det skulle vara underbart :D Fast vi har bara en läsare just nu .P  
Kouji: Så... varför fortsätter du att skriva?  
För att jag gillar att skriva .P  
Yamato: Nåja, nu ber vi alla som läser att vara så vänliga att lämna en kort, eller lång, kommentar (:  
Helst en lång! En flummig :D Sådana är roliga :D  
Yamato: När ska du lära dig att hålla tyst? -stänger snabbt av kameran och datorskärmar i hela världen blir turkosa- 


	15. Is och Eld

Får jag svara på din fråga nu? X( Jag ska ALDRIG lära mig att hålla tyst (6)  
Yamato: Akta så jag inte stänger av kameran innan episoden har börjat...  
Eh, jag äger inte kameran! Jag menar Yama! Jag menar... ROLL TAPE! O.O

------------------------------------------------------

KaiserLeomon stannade plötsligt och när Zara vände sig om för att be honom att snabba på föll hennes blick på Mats, som låg på marken nedanför KaiserLeomon med slutna ögon.  
-SHOT! Varför sa han inget?  
Hon gled av Garurumon samtidigt som DDR hoppade av KaiserLeomon och började knuffa på sin människa med nosen. När Mats inte visade några tecken på att vara vid liv slet Zara av honom hans ryggsäck, välte över honom på rygg och skakade honom lite lätt.  
-Mats, hör du mig?  
Inte ett ljud kom över hans läppar.  
-Åh, Gud...  
Snabbt böjde hon sig över sin tvilling och upptäckte till sin lättnad att han andades, även om det var mycket svagt. Hon tog av sig sin blåvita halsduk och band den om Mats hals, innan hon slet av sig sin gröna kavaj och tvingade den på Mats. Ett svagt stön hördes från honom, men han vaknade inte.  
-Tyvärr har jag nog inget du kan ha istället för de där kortbyxorna...  
Kouichi lyfte utan förvarning upp Mats och Zara ramlade baklänges av förvåning, hon hade inte sett när han hade degraderats till sin människoform. Kouichi hade tårar av oro i ögonen och Zara förstod att han ville hålla koll på Mats. Med en bekymrad blick vände hon sig mot Garurumon.  
-Orkar du två personer?  
Garurumon nickade och la sig platt på marken. Kouichi klättrade upp på hans rygg och Zara hjälpte honom att sätta Mats tillrätta framför. Kouichi slog ena armen om Mats och den andra handen begravde han i Garurumons päls för att inte falla av när de skulle börja röra sig. När Garurumon kände att Kouichi hade satt sig till rätta reste han sig och mötte Zaras blick.  
-Du då?  
Hon svarade inte, utan drog av sig sin ryggsäck, innan hon gled ner på huk med händerna mot den snötäckte marken. Hon kastade en extra blick mot Mats innan hon slöt ögonen.  
-Ett skydd, viskade hon.  
Kouichi såg frågande på henne, men Garurumon visste vad hon gjorde.  
-Hon ber snön om hjälp...  
De såg på när hon reste sig och vände sig mot DDR.  
-Du måste tyvärr lifta med mig.  
Kouichi blinkade ett par gånger som om han inbillade sig något. Han var säker på att han hade sett ett svagt ljus pulsera över Zara.  
-Jag visste det, muttrade Garurumon. _Hon...  
_Kouichi tänkte fråga vad han menade, men Zara fångade hans uppmärksamhet igen. Hennes gympadojor hade ersatts av ett par eldröda läderstövlar, och istället för den vita skjortan hade hon ett snövitt, tight linne, hennes byxor hade förvandlats till en mörkblå, ankellång kjol, och över händerna hade hon ett par mörkbruna handskar, som räckte nästan ända upp till armbågarna och var av stadigt läder. Hennes tidigare skulderlånga, blonda hår räckte nu ner till midjan och var havsblått, och hennes ögon var kalla som is. Rustningen hade hon övergivit, den var bara ivägen när hon slogs. Även pilbågen hade försvunnit, men hon kunde kalla på den när hon behövde ett vapen.  
-Nu kommer den värsta delen, konstaterade Garurumon och vände sig bort ifrån scenen som utspelade sig framför dem.  
Zara böjde sig framåt i smärta när två fåror öppnade sig vid hennes skuldror och Kouichi såg med fasa hur något rann ut ur dem, något genomskinligt. En isig vind rufsade om hans hår och vad det än var som hade runnit nerför Zaras rygg så stelnade det, innan det reste sig. Där fårorna hade varit bara någon sekund tidigare fanns nu ett par kraftiga vingar av is. Zara sträckte på sig och flaxade med vingarna ett par gånger innan hon satte på sig ryggsäcken igen, fast åt andra hållet, så den hängde över hennes mage. Hon skopade upp DDR i armarna och lyfte från marken.  
-Följ mig, sa hon snabbt till Garurumon innan hon började flyga i förväg. Garurumon tog Mats ryggsäck i munnen och satte genast av efter henne. Kouichi var nästan tvungen att hålla i sig med båda händerna för att inte ramla av, men istället tog han ett fastare grepp om pojken som satt framför honom.  
-Håll ut, du måste klara dig...  
Plötsligt gled han av Garurumon, som hade stannat utan förvarning, och föll ner i snön med Mats över sig. Han låg still en stund, tills han kände att tyngden av Mats försvann. Han satte sig raskt upp och såg Zara, eller vem hon än var, hålla Mats i famnen.  
-Res dig, Ichi, han klarar sig inte länge till i min närhet.  
Kouichi kom snabbt upp på fötterna och Zara la över Mats i hans famn. Den blåhåriga pojken såg ut att inte veta vad han skulle göra.  
-Grottan, instruerade flickan framför honom, du måste hålla honom varm.  
Hon släppte ner DDR på marken, han hade klättrat över till hennes rygg under färden, och tog av sig sin ryggsäck, som hon placerade vid grottöppningen. Kouichi gick in i grottan och la ner Mats på golvet. Han vände sig mot Zara för att fråga något, men den äldre flickan hade försvunnit, så istället vände han sig mot Mats och upptäckte att den yngre pojken hade börjat skaka. Fall det var ett gott tecken kunde Kouichi inte bestämma sig för. Han hörde DDR och Gabumon komma in i grottan, nervöst samtalande och släpandes på något. Kouichi valde dock att ignorera dem och drog av sig sin ryggsäck innan han började rota i den. Det gick fort för honom att hitta det han letade efter, och han drog fram en sovsäck som gick i ett rött och grönt mönster. Snabbt bäddade han ner Mats i den, men den brunhåriga pojken slutade inte att skaka. Kouichi drog sig till minnes av något han hade fått veta för nästan ett år sedan, att Mats var eld, att kyla kunde släcka elden som brann i honom och beröva honom livet. Han drog sin hand genom Mats hår och såg på honom.  
-Du måste klara dig...  
Ett par klara tårar rann nerför Kouichis kinder och han torkade bort dem med tröjärmen.  
-Om jag bara kunde hålla dig varm...  
Kouichi kände hur DDR buffade på honom och han vände sig mot den blålila varelsen, som hade dragit dit Mats ryggsäck och nu pekade mellan den, Kouichi och Mats. Kouichi såg förvirrad ut och DDR hoppade upp på Mats mage och la sig tillrätta innan han öppnade munnen.  
-Kroppsvärme!  
Då förstod Kouichi. Han öppnade genast ryggsäcken och slet upp en blågrön sovsäck. Han kastade en snabb blick på Mats och undrade fall han skulle behöva ta ut den andra pojken innan han satte ihop sovsäckarna. Efter ett par sekunders betänketid beslöt han sig för att det inte skulle behövas, och han öppnade båda sovsäckarna så mycket det gick innan han satte ihop dem med varandra vid blixtlåsen. DDR tittade leende på Kouichi när han kröp ner i sovsäckarna och drog Mats intill sig. Försiktigt knuffade sig DDR också ner i sovsäckarna och kröp ihop mot Mats rygg. Både han och Kouichi kände hur Mats skakande blev lugnare och en trötthet som berodde på oro och utmattning smög sig över Kouichi. Det var knappt att han hann säga "du måste verkligen klara dig" en extra gång innan han somnade. 

När Kouichi vaknade igen upptäckte han att en eld brann alldeles bredvid dem. Han såg sig omkring, men kunde inte se någon annan i grottan än han själv, Mats, DDR och Gabumon. Istället vände han sig mot den några månader yngre pojken som låg i hans famn och sov. Till sin glädje fann Kouichi att Mats hade fått mer färg på kinderna och att han inte såg lika svag ut längre. Kouichi kände också att det var mycket varmare än när de hade gått och lagt sig, varmare än vad elden kunde värma. Han släppte greppet om Mats och smög sig ut ur sovsäcken. En blå sovsäck hade blivit placerad över hans och Mats. Kouichi såg på den, samtidigt som han undrade vem som lagt den där och tänt elden. Han såg sig omkring i grottan igen och såg Gabumon sitta i ett hörn av grottan, men hans människa fanns ingenstans. Den blåhåriga pojken såg ut genom grottöppningen och ryste när han såg snöstormen som rasade där ute. Då slog det honom, det som inte hade slagit honom innan. Zaras förvandling, hur hon hade bett snön om hjälp och hennes kommentar om att Mats skulle ha dött om hon stannade i hans närhet. Det hade inte varit Zara, eller snarare, hon hade befunnit sig i sin digimonform. Iceangel.  
-Är det hon som har startat snöstormen?  
Kouichi gick fram till grottöppningen och kikade ut, inte för att han trodde att han skulle få syn på något.  
-Iceangel! ropade han.  
Något rörde sig ett par meter till vänster om grottans öppning. Kouichi gick tillbaka in och drog fram en regnjacka ur sin ryggsäck, innan han tog Mats goggles och satte på sig, för att skydda sina ögon. Därefter drog han på sig regnjackan och gick ut i snöovädret. Han hade sett rätt, Iceangel låg där, med ena vingen om sig och den andra rakt bakåt. Kouichi satte sig på huk framför henne och strök bort håret från hennes ansikte. Hon öppnade ögonen och såg på honom, röda streck efter tårar syntes på hennes kinder.  
-Lever han?  
Kouichi nickade och innan han hann förstå vad som hade hänt hade Iceangel dragit in honom i en kram.  
-Tack, tack så mycket! Du anar inte... Tack!  
Hon var kall, kall som is, och Kouichi ville slita sig loss från hennes grepp, men istället frågade han:  
-Det var du som tände elden?  
Iceangel släppte greppet om Kouichi och nickade, med glädjetårar rinnande nerför kinderna.  
-Trodde jag skulle ta livet av Mats...  
Hennes leende försvann en kort sekund, men sedan log hon igen.  
-Han klarade sig...  
Hon ställde sig upp, vände ryggen mot Kouichi och såg mot himlen.  
-Hörde ni det? HAN KLARADE SIG!  
Hennes vingar började flaxa och Kouichi lyfte upp armen för att skydda ansiktet mot snön som kom farande. Efter en halv minut kände han hur vinden slutade piska mot honom, kände att snön inte föll längre, och han reste sig och lät armen falla ner utför sidan. Iceangel stod böjd, som om smärta for genom hennes kropp och hon försökte kämpa emot. Kouichi såg med fasa hur hennes vingar blev mindre och mindre. En genomskinlig vätska strömmade över hennes rygg ifrån två öppna fåror vid skuldrorna, där vingarna nyss hade suttit. Kouichi lyckades kväva ett skrik när fårorna slöt sig, men flickan framför honom skrek och föll ner på knä. Det snövita linnet växte och klättrade upp över hennes rygg samtidigt som den ljusa färgen blev lite mindre intensiv. Den mörkblåa kjolen slöt sig om hennes ben och tyget blev sakta mörkare. De eldröda stövlarna krympte och ändrade sakta färg till vitt. Det midjelånga håret klättrade tillbaka mot skuldrorna och blev ljusare. När hon reste sig igen var det inte längre Iceangel, utan Zara. Hon vände sig mot Kouichi igen, och tröttheten han såg i hennes ögon skrämde honom. Hon tog ett par stapplande steg innan hon föll ner på knä igen. Han gick fram till henne och räckte henne en hand.  
-Du har inte sovit inatt va?  
Zara log och tog tag i Kouichis hand och reste sig upp, tacksam över hjälpen. När hon hade kommit upp släppte hon inte taget om hans hand, eftersom hon kände sig lite stadigare när hon höll i något.  
-Jag var... så orolig...  
Hon försökte kväva en gäspning och fortsatte, nu med nya tårar rinnande utmed kinderna.  
-Och så sökte jag efter Yama... Han finns inte, han har gått upp i rök...  
Kouichi såg mot Zara med en frågande blick.  
-"Finns inte"?  
-Han är inte här, Angemon hade fel...  
Zaras blick mörknade när hon mindes hur Angemon hade skickat dem till islandet, hur det nästan hade kostat hennes bror livet, och Kouichi såg på henne. Plötsligt släppte hon taget om hans hand och slog händerna för munnen.  
-Åh, Gud, mumlade hon in i händerna. Det är mitt fel, det är mitt fel att...  
Hon tittade mot Kouichi med jagad blick och stora tårar började rinna utefter hennes kinder.  
-Förlåt! utbrast hon innan hon vände sig om och sprang iväg.  
Kouichi stod kvar och såg efter henne, osäker på fall han skulle följa efter eller fall han skulle stanna och se till att allt var bra med Mats. Han bet sig i läppen, han ville inte låta henne springa iväg själv, inte när hon var så slut och förtvivlad, men han kunde inte överge Mats, den andra pojken behövde honom. Han vände sig om och gick in i grottan, precis som det började snöa igen. Han tog av sig regnjackan och skakade av den innan han slängde den i ett hörn av grottan. Mats goggles tog han av sig och la ner i den brunhåriga pojkens ryggsäck. DDR hoppade genast på honom.  
-Vad var det som tog sådan tid? Mats har vaknat! Kom!  
Han började dra i Kouichis byxben och den blåhåriga pojken följde genast med honom tillbaka till sovsäckarna. Mats satt upp och såg allmänt förvirrad ut.  
-Varför sitter våra sovsäckar ihop? frågade han när han såg Kouichi komma.  
-Mats...  
Kouichi föll ner på knä bredvid Mats och drog in honom i en kram.  
-Du klarade dig...  
-Kouichi...  
Mats visste inte vad han skulle göra, så han lyfte armarna och la dem om Kouichi. Efter några sekunder drog sig Kouichi ifrån Mats.  
-Nästa gång säger du till! Förstår du det? Du får ALDRIG låta det gå så här långt igen! Aldrig någonsin!  
Kouichi menade inte att skrika åt Mats, men all oron som han hade känt, han kunde inte hålla tillbaka den. Dessutom kände han sig skyldig för att Zara hade försvunnit. Han bet sig i läppen.  
-Förlåt Mats, det var inte meningen att låta arg.  
Mats såg på Kouichi med förstående ögon innan han såg sig om i grottan. Först märkte han att hans systers sovsäck låg placerad över honom, sedan märkte han att Zara inte var där. Hans blick gled mot grottans öppning och när han upptäckte snöstormen vände han sig mot Kouichi med rädsla i de klara ögonen.  
-Är Zara ute i snöstormen?  
Kouichi nickade och han var genast tvungen att ta tag om Mats, som kämpade för att slita sig loss och kasta sig ut i snöstormen för att hitta sin syster.  
-Du har ingen chans, Mats! Lugna dig!  
Kouichi fick ett slag i magen, men han släppte inte greppet om Mats, även fast han tappade luften.  
-Mats, du klarar dig inte där ute! AH!  
Mats hade lyckats få in en ny träff i hans mage, och Kouichis grepp om Mats veknade. Mats tog tillfället i akt och sprang upp, fram till öppningen... och fann sig liggande i en snöhög med en liten, blålila varelse framför honom.  
-Mats, du får inte ge dig av! Du måste vila!  
DDR tittade på Mats med stora, vattniga ögon och Mats kände hur han rodnade. Han kände hur Kouichi vände på honom och när han upptäckte att hans pojkvän höll en hand om magen och hade ett plågat uttryck i ansiktet mumlade han ett skamset:  
-Förlåt...  
Kouichi sa ingenting, han lyfte bara upp Mats och bar in honom i grottan igen och tvingade honom tillbaka ner i sovsäcken. Mats vågade inte säga något, rädd för att Kouichi var sur. Istället låg han still och såg på när Kouichi plockade fram ett stormkök, "scoutvattnet" och en burk ifrån sin ryggsäck. Efter ett tag nådde en underbar lukt Mats, och han satte sig upp och såg Kouichi hälla över något i en skål, innan denne gick över till Mats.  
-Du måste äta.  
Mats ville inte säga emot, fortfarande rädd för att Kouichi var sur för att han hade slagit honom. Istället satt han still, och Kouichi satte sig bredvid honom och... Mats kunde inte förstå varför, men Kouichi matade honom.

Zara föll ner på alla fyra och kände något vasst mot ena handen. Hon lyfte den och röda droppar föll ner mot snön och färgade om den. Försiktigt började hon sopa undan snön och såg en sten ligga där, en flintsten. Med högra handen kavlade hon upp vänstra skjortärmen, lyfte upp stenen och la den vassa sidan mot den bara huden.  
_Tänker du förstöra vår kropp?  
_Zara ignorerade rösten som ekade i hennes huvud.  
-Det är mitt fel... Han dog nästan... Han kunde ha... Om jag inte fanns skulle inget av det här ha hänt...  
Tårar rann utmed hennes kinder och föll ner i snön. Den vassa stenen drog hon längst armen, utan att lämna något sår efter den.  
_Du har lovat att sluta.  
_-Jag förtjänar inte att leva, jag ställer bara till problem...  
Zara kavlade försiktigt upp den högra ärmen också och såg vita flingor landa på huden, för att genast smälta bort.  
_Så du tänker bara lämna din bror!  
_-Kouichi kan ta hand om honom, han behöver inte mig... Han...  
Något rann plötsligt längst hennes högra arm och hon såg ner på den. Synen av blodet var det mest välkomna hon sett på länge.  
_Då är det väl lika bra att vi får slut på det så fort som möjligt.  
_Zara flämtade till, hon var inte beredd på att Iceangel ville dö. Hjälplöst såg hon på när stenen for över högra armen igen och lämnade ett nytt, rött streck efter sig.  
-Är du vänsterhänt?  
_Vad spelar det för roll nu? Vi ska ändå dö.  
_Med ens insåg Zara att hon inte visste något om den andra personen som delade hennes kropp.  
-Vem är du, egentligen?  
_Vad spelar det för roll? Gör det bara!  
_Zara såg ner mot händerna. Flintstenen hade flyttat sig till hennes högra hand. Hon tog ett stadigt tag om den och drog den längst vänsterarmen. Den lämnade ett långt, rött streck efter sig, som blödde friskt. Förskräckt slängde Zara ifrån sig stenen.  
-Vad håller jag på med?  
_Du håller på att lämna din kropp.  
_Synfältet blev långsamt mindre och mindre för Zara.  
_Äntligen kommer jag slippa dina tankar!  
_-Du kommer ju också att dö...  
_Det är det värt! Det är värt att offra livet för att slippa höra vad du tänker på nätterna. Slippa höra hur alla skulle bli gladare om du inte fanns... Vilket de förmodligen skulle också!  
_Zara föll ner på sidan och kröp ihop till en boll med armarna korslagda över bröstet.  
-Förlåt, viskade hon.  
Hon slöt ögonen, och kände något varmt och mjukt lägga sig hos henne. Hon hörde bara en sak innan mörkret slöt sig om henne:  
-Vart har den Zara som jag lärde känna tagit vägen?

Mats slog skeden ur Kouichis hand, det var något som inte kändes rätt.  
-Zara är i fara!  
Kouichi ställde ifrån sig soppskålen och såg mot Mats.  
-Iceangel är ju med henne, vad kan hända?  
Mats såg plötsligt ännu räddare ut och försökte resa sig, men Kouichi drog ner honom igen.  
-Du klarar dig inte där ute, sa han lugnt.  
-Men Zara är i fara, jag måste hjälpa henne, jag skiter i om jag inte klarar mig, jag måste...  
Utan förvarning kolliderade en öppen hand med Mats kind, och han fann sig liggandes med ansiktet mot det kalla golvet. Han såg upp och mötte Kouichis blick.  
-Säg ALDRIG sådär igen!  
Mats satte sig upp och såg trotsigt mot Kouichi.  
-Hon är min syster, är hon i fara måste jag hjälpa henne!  
-Inte ens hon skulle vilja att du dog när du försökte!  
Mats tittade mot Kouichi och såg ut som om han had fått en till örfil.  
-Du hjälper henne inte genom att gå ut och tuppa av igen, sa Kouichi i en vänligare ton.  
Mats såg mot Kouichi med tårar i ögonen och den äldre pojken drog in honom i en kram.  
-Zara brukar ju alltid klara sig, eller hur?  
Mats nickade in mot Kouichis axel.  
-Du har rätt, som vanligt...  
Kouichi strök Mats sakta över ryggen i ett försök att lugna den yngre pojken. Efter ett tag slappnade han av, men oron verkade inte ha försvunnit.

Agnimon slog armarna om sig. Vad Mats, Zara och Kouichi skulle till det kallaste området i landet att göra var helt utanför hans fattningsförmåga. Framför honom fanns öppningen till en grotta, i vilken han visste att Mats och Kouichi fanns. För bara någon timme sedan hade han sett Zara rusa iväg, en timma hade han slösat på att vela mellan fall han skulle vägra att lyda order, eller fall han skulle ta sina två vänner tillfånga.  
-Jag... Jag kan inte...  
Agnimon backade tillbaka in under några träd alldeles i närheten och fortsatte att bevaka grottöppningen, fortfarande osäker på vad han borde välja.

Zara vaknade och kände något fluffigt ligga invid henne.  
-Mamma, har vi skaffat hund? frågade hon utan att öppna ögonen.  
En väldig nos krockade med hennes kind och hon såg upp mot Garurumon.  
-Gaby? Nej, du har inte hans ögon...  
-Vad har hänt med dig?  
-Vem är du?  
-Vad har hänt med den glada flickan som jag träffade här för flera år sedan?  
-Du är Tsunomon...  
Zara höll på att slockna igen, men Garurumon knuffade henne på nytt.  
-Hoppa upp på min rygg.  
Zara skakade på huvudet, begravde ansiktet i händerna och stönade tyst. Hennes huvud dunkade, hennes kläder var genomblöta och hon hade knappt någon känsel i benen. Garurumon fortsatte att knuffa på henne, han hade bestämt sig för att få tillbaka henne till de andra, han kunde känna doften av två andra människor och förstod att det var Zaras kamrater. Zara lyfte ena handen och tog tag i Garurumons päls och långsamt drog hon sig upp i sittande ställning. När hon såg den röda färgen på skjortan och blodet som täckte hennes armar ville hon bara lägga sig ner och försvinna igenom marken, men Garurumon puttade henne uppmuntrande i ryggen. Hon kavlade ner skjortärmarna i hopp om att varken Kouichi eller Mats skulle upptäcka vad hon hade gjort. Med ett nytt grepp om Garurumons päls kämpade hon sig upp på hans rygg. Hur länge hon skulle orka sitta där visste hon inte.  
-Zara, du kan lägga dig ner om du vill.  
Hon skakade bestämt på huvudet.  
-Nej, man ska sitta upp när man rider.  
Hennes röst var inte starkare än en viskning, men Garurumon hade hört den. Han nickade och efter att Zara hade tagit ett fast grepp om hans päls började han gå, först långsamt, men efterhand som Zaras grepp veknade så trappade han upp tempot. Utanför en grotta stannade han och flickan föll ner från hans rygg och landade i snön med en mjuk duns. En digimon kom genast ut ur grottan, tätt följd av en blåhårig pojke. Båda flämtade till vid åsynen av flickan och pojken vände sig mot Garurumon.  
-Vart hittade du henne?  
-En bra bit härifrån...  
-Vet du vad det är hon har råkat ut för?  
-Hon hamnade i en strid...  
Kouichi vände sig mot Zara och upptäckte att hon verkade vara inne i ett ickeverbalt ordkrig med sin digimon igen, fast han såg att hennes energi till det verkade vara ovanligt låg. Hon upptäckte att Kouichi såg på dem, satte sig klumpigt upp och tittade på honom med en blick som ville dölja något. Han nickade i riktning mot grottan, för att få henne att gå in. Istället såg hon ner mot marken och viskade något till sina knän.  
-Zara...?  
Hon tittade upp mot honom, med en ångerfull blick.  
-Jag kan inte känna mina ben, viskade hon.  
Kouichi såg på henne, osäker på fall han hade hört rätt. Hans blick gled över henne och tog in vad han såg, den blodiga skjortan, det bleka ansiktet, snön som hade begravt hennes ben, men mest såg han det skyldiga leendet. Hon sökte hans blick och skrattade nervöst.  
-Det var inte meningen, förlåt.  
Kouichi bara tittade på henne, utan att kunna förstå vad Zara bad om ursäkt för. Plötsliga ljud från en liten samling träd fick honom att dra sin digikontroll och förbereda sig för att utvecklas. När han såg Agnimon komma fram stannade han mitt i rörelsen av förvåning. Agnimon gick raka vägen fram till Zara och lyfte upp henne.  
-Hon bör inte stanna i snön när den redan kylt ner henne såpass mycket.  
Kouichi sa inte ett ord, osäker på fall Agnimon var på deras sida, det var trots allt bara några dagar sedan som han hade sett Mats bli bortrövad av nämnda digimon.  
-Jag är IS! utbrast Zara. Snö kan inte skada mig!  
Agnimon tittade på henne och hon sjönk ihop i hans famn.  
-Förlåt...  
Agnimon sa inget mer, utan begav sig in i grottan, med Zara i famnen och tätt följd av de andra tre.

Mats såg något röra sig vid grottöppningen och vände sig dit i tron om att Kouichi och Gabumon var på väg in igen. Det han såg fick honom att resa sig av ilska. Agnimon, samma Agnimon som hade tillfångatagit DDR och honom, steg in, med hans syster i famnen.  
-Vad har du gjort med henne?  
Agnimon ignorerade Mats och la ner Zara vid grottväggen. Mats tänkte dock inte låta honom komma undan så enkelt, hennes blodiga skjorta sa honom att något hade hänt. Med blicken fäst på Agnimon gick han närmare denne.  
-Du ignorerar mig inte!  
Han förde sina händer mot varandra, utan att tänka på vad han höll på med. Agnimon sträckte på sig och såg mot Mats.  
-Det kommer verkligen från rätt person, sa han med dyster stämma.  
-Du... Försök inte smita! Varför har du skadat min syster?  
En liten boll av eld började bildas mellan Mats händer.  
-Räckte det inte med mig och DDR?  
Mats såg hur Kouichi gav honom en blick, men han kunde inte utskilja vad den betydde. Bollen mellan hans händer hade växt och blivit hetare.  
-Varför var du tvungen att ge dig på henne också?  
Agnimon sa inte ett ord, han höll ögonen på bollen mellan Mats händer. Den hade börjat lysa i en klar, vit färg.  
-Vad har vi gjort dig?  
Agnimon mötte Mats blick, och en ilsken låga fladdrade till, men dog lika snabbt ut. Mats ryckte till och undrade flyktigt fall hans ögon brann på ett liknande sätt.  
-Ni... ni...  
Agnimon kunde inte finna orden, så han slöt munnen igen utan att avsluta meningen. Mats särade lite på händerna för att hindra att bollen av eld svedde hans händer, men den växte allteftersom Mats gav den mer utrymme. Han kände en hand på sin axel, men han slet sig genast bort från den och i ögonvrån såg han Kouichi lämna hans sida och gå över till Zara och tala lågmält med henne. Han försökte ignorera skuldkänslan som trängde i hans mage, han borde vara vid sin systers sida, och inte ignorera henne för att stå och munhuggas med en digimon. Agnimon såg hur elden i Mats ögon sakta lugnade sig.  
-...Mats?  
Plötsligt flammade den upp igen. Mats var plötsligt framför Agnimon och höll dennes armar i ett järngrepp. Bollen av eld hade han släppt och den flöt i luften mellan dem.  
-Vad har du gjort med henne?  
En handsbeklädd hand omringad av eld krockade med Mats kind och han föll ner på grottans golv och stirrade upp mot Agnimon med skräck i ögonen. Agnimon fnös och vände ryggen mot Mats.  
-Du är inte lika stark som du var förut...  
Lågan i Mats ögon flammade upp igen och strax stod han framför Agnimon på nytt och såg upp mot digimon. Agnimon höjde handen för att slå till Mats en gång till, men han kunde inte, och handen föll ner utefter hans sida igen.  
-Släpp förbi mig, sa han hotfullt istället.  
-Inte förrän du berättar varför!  
Agnimon såg mot Mats.  
-Vill du veta varför? Varför vad? Varför jag tog dig tillfånga? Varför jag följde efter dig och Kouichi hit? Vill du veta varför jag gick hit till islandet, där mina krafter försvagas! För att en person lovade mig att uppfylla ett löfte, det löftet som DU svek! Och nu vill jag veta, varför anklagar du mig för något jag inte har gjort!  
Mats stirrade på Agnimon.  
-Löfte... som jag svek?  
Han backade försiktigt ett par steg när minnet flödade över honom.  
_Mats såg Agnimon stiga ut genom dörren till fabriken precis när han skulle rusa in efter Hugo.  
__-Agnimon, vad hände?  
__Mats såg mot den blonda pojken, när han hörde en duns. Han vände sig mot Agnimon igen och såg denne sitta på marken.  
__-Är jag verkligen Agnimon? Hur får jag bort det?  
__En blåhårig pojke, med lugna, förstående ögon, satte sig framför Agnimon och såg honom djupt i ögonen.  
__-Det brukar gå tillbaka när man önskar det.  
__-Jag vill inte vara Agnimon, inte nu...  
__Mats såg förvånat mot Agnimon, han hade aldrig trott att Hugo skulle säga att han inte ville vara Agnimon. Förskräckt såg han när hans kamrat reste sig, med tårar i ögonen och vände ryggen mot dem och började gå. Först då lyckades Mats hitta sin röst igen.  
__-Hugo, vi kommer på något! Jag lovar!  
__Han kanske inbillade sig, men Mats var nästan säker på att Agnimons steg var lite lättare.  
_-Hugo? frågade Mats ostadigt.  
Agnimon såg mot honom, och trots ilskan som fortfarande fanns i hans ögon så drogs hans läppar upp i ett litet leende.  
-Hur... Vad... Varför...  
Mats kunde inte avsluta en enda fråga, han hade trott att Hugo aldrig skulle återvända, att han aldrig skulle få se sin vän igen. Och riktigt hans vän var det inte, han verkade... annorlunda, vildare, mer... blodtörstig. Agnimon ignorerade Mats stammande och gick och satte sig i ett hörn av grottan, där han hade uppsikt över vad som hände. Mats tittade mot honom, tills han kände en hand mot sin axel.  
-Mats? Skulle du kunna hjälpa mig?  
Mats såg mot Kouichi och skulle just fråga vad han ville när hans tvilling avbröt hans funderingar.  
-Ichi, det är ingen fara!  
Mats såg mot sin tvilling. Hon hade sin sovsäck virad om benen och satt lutad mot grottans vägg. Den vita skjortan var lika röd som den hade varit när Agnimon... Mats skakade på huvudet, det var inte Agnimon, det var Hugo... Kouichi klappade honom uppmuntrande på ryggen. Zara vinkade mot honom och han gick över till henne.  
-Mår du bättre, Mats? frågade hon oroat.  
Han nickade stumt, med blicken fäst vid de röda fläckarna på hennes skjorta och ett skrämt uttryck syntes i hans ansikte. Zara rodnade och såg på honom.  
-Det är ingen fara, Mats, jag lovar...  
Mats satte sig på huk snett framför henne och tog tag i hennes axlar.  
-Är du skadad?  
Han upptäckte att hon undvek att se på honom när hon svarade.  
-Nej, skulle jag väl inte säga...  
Kouichi skakade irriterat på huvudet och drog med sig Mats därifrån.  
-Hon vägrar verkligen... Nåja, hon klarar sig nog. Hur är det med dig, Mats?  
Kouichis blick vandrade mellan Mats och den heta bollen som flöt bredvid honom.  
-Bra, sa Mats långsamt, helt borta i egna tankar.  
-Mats, du är medveten om att en väldigt het boll flyger bredvid dig och att grottan har blivit flera grader varmare, va?  
_Mats, din pojkvän talar med dig.  
_Mats ryckte till när rösten ekade i hans huvud, Firedemons röst. Det var så länge sedan den hade sagt något att Mats nästan hade glömt hur den lät. Han tittade ner från grottans tak och såg på Kouichi.  
-Förlåt, vad...?  
Kouichi suckade djupt.  
-Förmågan att lyckas med att inte lyssna går i familjen va?  
Mats var inte säker på fall Kouichi just hade förolämpat honom, så han fortsatte att stirra på pojken framför honom.  
-Jag sa att du har en het boll vid sidan och att du har lyckats höja temperaturen i grottan med åtskilliga grader?  
Mats såg ut som om han inte kunde förstå vad Kouichi pratade om.  
_Han har rätt, du märker det väl själv? Vi är inte lika kalla som när vi kom.  
_Mats fnös åt rösten och Kouichi såg oroad ut.  
-Mats, är allt bra?  
Kouichi blev ignorerad och Mats tog ett djupt andetag, i ett försök att slappna av, men istället växte bollen bredvid honom och grottan blev varmare. Nu kände Mats också det, att det inte var kallt längre.  
-Mast!  
Han vände sig mot sin syster. Hennes kinder var rosiga och hon andades ansträngt. Han rusade förskräckt fram till henne, men det verkade bara göra henne svagare.  
_Släck elden!  
_Mats ryckte till, det var han som orsakade henne sådana problem. Han försökte dra sig bort från henne, men hon höll fast honom i armen.  
-Lämna mig inte...  
Hon såg på honom med bedjande ögon, som om hon struntade i att värmen från Mats påverkade henne negativt, bara han var med henne. Han försökte slita sig loss, och Zara ryckte till av smärta, släppte honom och drog till sig handen igen. Mats backade från henne, men han släppte henne inte med blicken. Plötsligt föll han.  
_Mats, du måste få kontroll över din kraft igen. Eller släpp ut mig.  
_Mats rörde sig inte, han stirrade tomt framför sig. Han ville inte släppa ut kraften som slumrade inom honom, han visste inte vad den skulle göra. Kraften rev honom inombords, men han kämpade emot den. Bollen han höll i exploderade, värmen letade sig in i vartenda hörn av grottan och han hörde de andras skrik, men han rörde sig inte, han kunde inte. Knäna vek sig under honom, men precis innan han föll ner på golvet fångades han upp av någon. Han såg inte vem, allt var ett enda virrvarr av hetta och eld.  
-Själva stenen brinner, hörde han Hugo ropa.  
-Zara? Mats? Är ni okay?  
Kouichis röst lät avlägsen.  
-Jag har Mats!  
Det var Hugos röst igen.  
-Ni måste ut, skynda er!  
Gabumon och DDR... Mats blinkade försiktigt. Varför hörde han inte sin syster? Hugo lyfte upp honom, och på vägen ut tog han tag i Kouichis krage och drog ut honom också. Han la ner båda pojkarna i snön och Mats kröp ihop mot Kouichi, det var för kallt för honom där, för isigt, han frös, han ville tillbaka till värmen i grottan, grottan som stod i lågor. Han såg hur Hugo gick tillbaka mot grottan, men blev tillbakatvingad av lågorna som slog upp mot honom.  
-ZARA!  
Mats såg på Gabumon, som stod så nära lågorna han kunde utan att de svedde hans päls. Kouichi satte sig upp och Mats kände hur han blev placerad i dennes knä. Han tryckte sig mot den andra pojken, rädd för kylan och för vad som hände i grottan. Trots det höll han ögonen fästa på grottöppningen, såg hur Hugo kämpade för att ta sig in, såg hur lågorna slog upp mot honom och vägrade ge honom en chans att passera. Plötsligt slet sig Mats loss ur Kouichis grepp och reste sig, samtidigt som en tunn, röd kula började bildas runt honom. Långsamt gick han närmare grottan och steg in i lågorna. De slog emot honom, men studsade undan när de nådde sfären. Elden speglades i Mats ögon och han lyfte händerna för att försöka få de vilda lågorna att vika undan från honom, för att tämja dem.  
-Zara?  
Han såg henne stå vid grottväggen, djupt koncentrerad, med händerna emot varandra. En vit kula lyste mellan dem. Mats rusade fram mot henne, men något hindrade honom från att nå fram. Kyla drog över honom och han såg hur lågorna darrade till. När kylan hade dragit förbi reste sig lågorna ilsknade och piskade mot hans syster. Han lyfte ena handen och lågorna närmast henne stannade upp och bildade en vägg som de andra lågorna slog emot utan att kunna bryta igenom, som om elden hade blivit fast. En ny våg av kyla svepte över utrymmet och lågorna drog sig tillbaka en snabb stund, tillräckligt länge för att Mats skulle se att deras packningar stod säkert, att lågorna inte var på dem. Sedan reste sig lågorna igen, röken nådde halvvägs ner till grottans golv. Han ville få undan den, men eld kunde inte förflytta rök. Mats såg mot sin syster igen, kulan mellan hennes händer hade vuxit sig lite större. En ny, starkare, våg av kyla svepte över Mats och lågorna drog sig bort från Zara på nytt, men den här gången återvände de inte. Till och med lågorna Mats hade hållit fast hade dragit sig undan, slitit sig ifrån hans kontroll. Han lyfte båda händerna och höll dem mot varandra framför sin mage, i ett försök att kalla tillbaka all eld. Det lyckades inte, och en ny våg av kyla spred sig över rummet. Den var inte lika stark som den förra, och Mats såg att lågorna hade rest sig starkare igen. Hans syster hostade, röken hade nått längre ner. En liten vindpust rörde om Mats hår och han kom ihåg sin andra styrka. Han fångade pusten i ena handen, och gav den mer kraft. Den växte sig sakta starkare, och han öppnade handen. Vindpusten seglade runt hans hand, sedan runt hans ben, tills den var så stor att den åkte runt hela honom. Lågorna hade kommit närmare Zara, han kunde känna det, han var tvungen att skynda sig. Han la händerna mot vinden som blåste runt honom och styrde den upp mot taket, utan att släppa greppet om den. Försiktigt styrde han röken mot utgången och satte vinden i cirkulation så att det inte skulle samlas så mycket rök igen. En låga slickade honom mot handen, och han insåg att hans skydd hade försvagats. Han försökte kasta en blick mot Zara, men lågorna var ivägen, så istället stängde han ögonen och koncentrerade sig på värmen, på att få tag på lite av den varma luften. Med handen lyckades han få tag på den och han drog värmen till sig och byggde på skölden han hade satt upp om sig. Kylan i rummet ökade, även Zara hade lagt mer energi bakom sitt skydd. Vart hon fick kylan ifrån kunde Mats inte förstå. Han tog ett steg närmare henne, men blev omkullslagen av något tungt. Ett block av is for över elden, och allteftersom värmen åt på den så smälte isen, och lämnade ett spår av vatten efter sig. Lågorna försvagades, men försvann inte. Mats tänkte ropa till Zara, men hindrades av att han var tvungen att ducka för ett par isblock till som for förbi honom. Han såg hur lågorna drog sig undan, av rädsla för isblocken, som om de visste att vattnet som isblocken lämnade efter sig var farligt. Mats vände sig mot Zara och såg hur hennes ansiktsuttryck hårdnade hon hade också insett att lågorna hade genomskådat henne. En ilsken våg av kyla svepte förbi Mats och band honom vid marken, han hade ingen chans att kämpa emot. Styrkan i kylan gjorde honom osäker på fall det var hans syster, eller hennes inre demon som bestämde. Han la händerna mot marken och tvingade kroppen att kämpa emot kylan, som slog undan den varma luften som han behövde för sitt skydd. Han lyfte händerna mot varandra och en svag kula av eld bildades där, precis som tidigare, men nu hade han kontroll över den. Den värmde upp luften igen, och Mats drog till sig värmen och förstärkte sitt skydd så mycket han kunde. Bollen lät han flyta i luften bredvid, så att den kunde fortsätta producera värme åt honom, utan att han behövde använda händerna. Hans hjärna höll på att bli överarbetad av alla magier han var tvungen att hålla igång, men han hade inget val. I och med att Zara hade börjat släcka elden så hade röken ökat och vinden behövdes för att driva ut den, skölden som han hade haft som försäkring mot brännskador var nu tvungen att skydda honom från nerkylning och elden bredvid honom försåg honom med material till skölden. Han gick långsamt fram mot sin syster, hon stod rakryggad bakom en vägg av is. Ett nytt block av is lossnade från väggen och flög ut över rummet, och Mats log uppskattande mot henne. Han gick närmare, för att tala med henne. En stor bit av väggen lossnade och föll ner mot honom. Från bollen vid hans sida lyfte en låga och slog upp mot klumpen av is som skulle ha krossat honom. Istället delades den i två delar och delarna slog ner på varsin sida av Mats. Han såg mot Zara en gång till och insåg att det inte var bara hennes kraft, hon hade förenat sin kraft med Iceangels. Och Iceangel hatade verkligen när Mats kom i närheten, han gjorde henne svagare. Hennes närvaro gjorde å andra sidan Mats inre demon svagare. Han kände hur hans sköld blev tunnare i samma takt som han såg att Zaras vägg bröts ner. Han knuffades undan av en stark vind, starkare än den han hade frammanat, och slog i väggen på andra sidan. Först trodde han att det var Iceangels vilja som hade kastat iväg honom, men sedan kände han Zaras tankar. Han var tvungen att hjälpa dem, men han kunde inte arbeta bredvid dem. Istället skulle han binda samman elden, så att de omringade den. Efter att ha försäkrat sig om att hans sköld var tillräckligt stark, och om att vinden fortfarande ventilerade ut röken, närmade han sig elden. Han lyfte armarna och höll dem rakt utifrån sidorna. Han gick närmare elden, och märkte hur den löd honom, den flyttade sig, som om han vallade den. En liten låga försökte smita undan, men han fångade den med blicken och den verkade sjunka ihop. Mats absorberade värmen från lågan och adderade den till sfärens tjocklek. Sakta försvann den lilla lågan, och Mats insåg ett sätt han kunde hjälpa till att få undan lågorna på. Han och Zara hade lyckats samla ihop den eld som fortfarande brann i en klump i mitten av grottan, där brasan hade stått. Han kände hur kylan vid elden blev intensivare, Zara jobbade hårt för att få undan ett av de tre elementen som krävdes för att elden skulle kunna brinna. Mats började absorbera värmen från elden, i ett försök att skydda sig från kylan och få energin att överföras från elden, så att det skulle gå lättare att släcka den. Hans syster log tacksamt mot honom, och han besvarade leendet, utan att tappa koncentrationen på lågorna. De stod så en, två minuter. I ögonvrån såg Mats hur Kouichi och DDR gick in genom grottöppningen. Plötsligt försvann kylan. Stora lågor kastade sig upp mot taket, vildare än de hade varit innan. Mats såg Zara glida ner på knä, blod rann utför hennes händer. Hon såg upp mot Mats, och bet ihop. Ljudet av tyg som slets sönder ekade genom grottan och Zaras vingar kom ut igen. Mats stirrade på henne, höll hon på att förlora kontrollen? Hon reste sig, vingarna flaxade bakom henne och rörde upp damm ifrån golvet. Mats hostade, och kände kylan öka igen. Men det var något annat också, något... Han stirrade på sin syster och insåg att hon höll på att dra bort all luft som fanns vid elden. Han släppte koncentrationen om sin bubbla, och den försvann. Kylan som slog emot honom bedövade nästan hans känselsinnen direkt, men han höll händerna mot elden och tog tag i något. Han såg mot sin syster, även hon höll i något, något som inte var synligt för ett otränat öga. En strimma luft. Mats började dra, och han såg hur elden långsamt blev mindre. Den verkade minska snabbare från Zaras håll, men Mats visste att det berodde på att kylan var som intensivast där. Han drog snabbare, och syret försvann från elden i ett rasande tempo. Elden blev mindre, och mindre, och mindre. Till slut var lågan inte större än elden hos en tändsticka. Hans syster gav den en mördande blick innan hon satte foten över den och släckte elden helt. Mats ryckte till av smärta, stapplade baklänges och sjönk ner mot grottans golv. Något mjukt fångade honom och han såg upp i Kouichis ansikte.  
-Ni klarade det.  
Kouichi log mot Mats, men Mats kunde inte le tillbaka. En bild for förbi hans synfält hela tiden, något han hade sett medan de hade kämpat med elden. Hans syster på knä med blod över händerna.  
-Za...Zara...  
-Agnimon har henne, lugn nu, du...  
Mats började kämpa emot Kouichis grepp, men han orkade inte. När den sista lågan hade slocknat var det som om all energi hade dragits ifrån honom. Han sjönk tillbaka i Kouichis grepp och såg mot Hugo. Han och Zara stod vända mot varandra, det såg ut som om de skrek, men Mats kunde inte utskilja vad de sa. Hans tvilling föll plötsligt när på knä. Hon var ovanligt blek i ansiktet och hennes läppar var blåa.  
-Zara?  
Han såg henne hålla händerna om underarmarna, som om de gjorde illa henne. Förvirrat såg han mot Kouichi.  
-Varför har hon inte Yamas kavaj?  
Kouichi drog i Mats tröja och när han såg ner upptäckte han att den satt på honom, tillsammans med hennes halsduk. Han satte sig upp och tog av sig kavajen innan han samlade den energi han hade kvar och reste sig. Zara tittade upp mot honom när han la den gröna jackan över hennes axlar. Mats sjönk ner på knä bredvid henne, han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Plötsligt drog han in henne i en kram.  
-Vi klarade det, sa han. Du var jätteduktig.  
Han kände hur hon skakade. Fall det var på grund av att hans värme störde henne, eller fall kylan hade blivit för kall, kunde han inte komma på. Hon slet sig loss och reste sig osäkert, innan hon vände sig mot en förvånad Mats.  
-Vi måste ge oss av, kylan kommer att ta död på dig om vi stannar här länge till...  
Mats såg mot henne med stora, ledsna ögon.  
-Zara, är du sur på mig?  
Hon skakade på huvudet och Mats såg hur hon nästan tappade balansen, innan hon vände sig mot Agnimon.  
-Följer du med oss?  
Digimon nickade med allvarlig min.  
-Det är det säkraste jag kan göra.  
Zara skakade av sig kavajen och räckte den mot Mats igen.  
-Du behöver den mer än jag.  
Mats stirrade på henne, vad försökte hon inbilla honom? Hennes skjorta var söndersliten över ryggen och hade stora blodfläckar på bröstet och armarna, och själv såg hon inte mycket bättre ut. Han skakade bestämt på huvudet, och Zaras blick hårdnade. Mats backade förskräckt när han kände kylan som spreds ifrån henne. Han satte snabbt på sig jackan igen, men stannade mitt i en rörelse när han hörde ett pipande ljud ifrån sin ena ficka. Med vant handgrepp drog han upp sin digikontroll.  
-Det är från Chris! utbrast han.  
Han knappade lite på kontrollen, medan de andra stirrade förväntansfullt på honom och han började läsa högt.  
-"Mats, medan ni har lekt i digivärlden så har jag och Baste upptäckt massa intressanta saker! Ni måste genast bege er hemåt och komma över!"  
Mats såg mot de andra, de såg lika förvirrade ut som han själv kände sig.  
-Vad tror du att de har upptäckt?  
Mats vände sig mot sin syster, hon stod lutad mot Hugo och verkade vara på vippen att falla ihop. När hon mötte hans blick fick hon ett oroat uttryck i ansiktet.  
-Mats, du är likblek, konstaterade hon.  
-Har du sett ett spöke? retades han tillbaka.  
Hon fick en ilsket röd färg på kinderna och tog ett par steg mot Mats samtidigt som hon höjde ena armen och... Plötsligt skrek hon till. Mats öppnade ögonen, som han först nu insåg att han hade stängt och såg mot platsen som skriket hade kommit ifrån. Kouichi hade tagit ett fast grepp om hennes arm och hon vred sig för att komma loss.  
-UNGE! Släpp! Släpp då! Men för i...!  
Hon gjorde en ansats att sparka Kouichi, men pojken släppte taget och hon tappade balansen och föll. Ilsket stirrade hon upp mot Kouichi och Mats såg tårar glittra i hennes ögon. Han gick fram till henne, satte sig på huk och la en hand på hennes axel.  
-Zara...  
-Rör mig inte, fräste hon och reste sig så bestämt att Mats ramlade omkull. Kouichi var genast hos honom och hjälpte honom upp på fötter igen.  
-Kommer ni någon gång?  
Alla vände sig mot dörröppningen, där Zara stod bredvid en Garurumon, som inte var hennes. Förvirrat blinkade Mats ett par gånger. Han hörde hur Kouichi kallade på sin Spirit och kände hur Agnimon lyfte upp honom på KaiserLeomons rygg. Trots allt som hände omkring honom kunde han inte släppa Garurumon med blicken. Den var så bekant, så...  
-Du är Yamas Garurumon!  
Garurumon log snabbt mot Mats innan han vände sig och började gå. Bakom honom hade Zara satt sig på en annan Garurumon, den som hon kunde assistera i utveckling. Hon log uppmuntrande mot Mats, och han log tillbaka, glad över att hon tydligen inte var arg längre, men han fascinerades fortfarande över hur snabbt hennes temperament kunde ändras. Ibland undrade han nästan fall det inte hade blivit fel, att det egentligen var hon som skulle ha elden som element. DDR hoppade upp i hans famn, och Mats strök honom frånvarande över pälsen, djupt inne i sina egna tankar. Hade inte han också, när det väl smällde till, ett ännu hetare temperament? Hade inte han, i ren ilska, satt eld på hela grottan? Jo, det hade han. Men var det på grund av den han var, eller var det elementets fel? Han skakade på huvudet, DDR hade börjat tugga på hans hand.  
-Är du hungrig?  
Mats log mot den ganska så stora lilla krabaten, som såg tillbaka på Mats med glittrande ögon. Hungrig brukade betyda mat, och om det var nåt DDR var förtjust i förutom Mats, så var det mat. Mats skrattade, han visste vad hans kamrat tänkte på.  
-Hey, Zara! Kan vi ta en matpaus?  
Garurumon stannade och Zara såg mot Mats och DDR. Bådas ögon glittrade av iver. Hon skrattade lätt åt dem och nickade. De stannade och Mats hoppade av Kouichi, som återtog sin människoform, samtidigt som Zara gled ner från Garurumon, som degraderades till Gabumon. Den andra Garurumon la sig på marken och Zara satte sig hos den och såg på när Mats och Kouichi rusade hit och dit i jakt på mat och bränsle, för att tillslut krocka med varandra. Båda pojkarna skrattade, som om de inte kunnat tänka sig något roligare.  
-Han verkar bättre nu när vi kommit ut ur Islandet, sa Zara muntert.  
Mats ställde sig upp och vinkade till henne.  
-Zara, hjälper du till med maten?  
Hon skakade på huvudet och Mats tittade oroat på henne.  
-Det var ni om ville ha matpaus, ni får fixa det själva.  
Kouichi drog i Mats arm.  
-Vi klarar det, vi har ju inte direkt ett kök som kan brinna upp här!  
Mats vände sig mot Kouichi och log stort, väl medveten om att Kouichi hade rätt, och de två återgick snabbt till att jaga ved och mat. Agnimon stod och såg på dem, övertygad om att allt inte längre stod rätt till i deras hjärnor. DDR visste inte vad han skulle göra, vart han än var verkade han alltid vara ivägen för ett par fötter. Han hade fällt minst tio personer redan (fast alla de tio personerna var egentligen bara Mats, som reste sig och rusade vidare på en gång), och ville inget hellre än att komma ur vägen. Gabumon gick och la sig hos Zara och hon tittade på honom. Han gav henne ett bestämt ögonkast och hon himlade med ögonen och räckte ut tungan mot honom. Digimon tittade på henne en kort sekund innan han också himlade med ögonen.  
-Du måste...  
-Jotack, jag såg det på dig.  
Garurumon lyfte på huvudet, osäker på vad de två pratade om, och Zara klappade honom förstrött på ryggen.  
-Men jag undrar vad Chris och Bastu har upptäckt...  
Plötsligt hade hon en tallrik mat i knäet. Hon tittade upp och mötte Mats blick.  
-Förlåt för att jag skrek förut, mumlade hon och slog ner blicken.  
Han satte sig bredvid henne, med Garurumon som ryggstöd.  
-Ät, du ser ut att behöva det.  
Hon tittade på tallriken och blev lätt grön i ansiktet. Mats såg mot henne.  
-Du är inte lika blek längre...  
-Måste jag verkligen? frågade hon och såg mot honom. Jag är verkligen inte hungrig...  
-Hur mår du?  
-Snälla Mats, jag... Vad menar du? Hur mår du själv? Du do...dog ju nästan...  
Mats hörde hur hon snyftade till, och såg Gabumon resa sig och buffa på henne.  
-Jag lever nu i alla fall, ingen idé att sörja det som kunde ha hänt.  
Zara gav sin tallrik till Gabumon, som genast högg in på maten (det är synd att låta mat gå till spillo), innan hon vände sig mot Mats. Nervöst började hon dra i skjortärmen.  
-Mats... jag... förlåt...  
-Du behöver inte be om ursäkt.  
-Förlåt...  
-Zara...  
-Förlåt, det var inte meningen...  
Mats såg förebrående på henne och hon slog ner blicken i knäet och fortsatte att rycka nervöst i ärmen.  
-Jag borde ha hållit bättre koll på dig...  
Mats ville avbryta henne, säga att hon inte skulle lägga all skulden på sig själv, men han vågade inte, han visste att hon var tvungen att få ur sig det.  
-Om jag bara inte varit så inne i att hitta Yama... Hade jag inte glömt att du och kyla inte kommer överens...  
Förtvivlat begravde hon ansiktet i händerna.  
-Jag dödade dig nästan...  
-Ja, det gjorde du, sa Mats med en anklagande stämma.  
Zara lyfte upp huvudet och såg på honom, bittert lycklig över att han hade bekräftat att det var hennes fel.  
-Men det gör inget, försäkrade Mats lugnt. Vi klarade oss allihopa!  
Hon nickade eftertänksamt, sedan log hon och gav Mats en snabb kram.  
-Tack, brorsan.  
Han såg på henne, hon såg nästan ut som hon brukade. Hade han bara inbillat sig tidigare?  
-Säkert att du mår bra?  
Hon nickade leende, och Mats reste sig.  
-Jag går bort till Kouichi, ropa om du behöver nåt.  
Zara såg efter honom när han gick och sen begravde hon händerna i Garurumons päls.  
-Hur kan han förlåta mig?

Kouichi föll ut genom garderobens dörr, tätt följd av Mats, som var förföljd av Gabumon och DDR, som följdes åt av Garurumon, som hade Hugo efter sig. De landade alla i en stor hög, där de förvirrat låg kvar en stund. Alla förutom Hugo, som hade ansträngt sig för att landa på fötterna, eftersom han höll Zara i famnen. Han vände sig mot Kouichi när denne hade lyckats komma loss.  
-Vart ska jag göra av henne?  
-Du kan lägga henne i soffan. Mats, förvarnar du Kouji om att vi kommer förbi snart?  
Mats nickade och efter att Kouichi försvunnit genom dörren till vardagsrummet lyfte han upp telefonluren och ringde till Kouji.  
-Hallå? hördes ifrån andra änden av linjen.  
Mats såg när Hugo kom ut från vardagsrummet igen och stängde dörren efter sig.  
-Kouji? Vi är tillbaka från digivärlden nu, och Chris ville att vi skulle titta förbi hos honom.  
-Och det rör mig... hur?  
Mats kände igen hans frågeställningssätt, hans syster gjorde så ibland.  
-Du ska ju självklart följa med! Vi kommer förbi och hämtar upp dig så snart som möjligt!  
-Lyckades ni hitta Yama?  
Mats skakade på huvudet, men insåg att det inte syntes genom telefonen. Snabbt gjorde han en mental notis om att skaffa bildtelefon, eller börja använda datorn istället.  
-Nej, men vi hittade hans digimon...Jamen, då ses vi snart!  
Mats la på telefonen innan Kouji hann svara, och gick fram mot dörren. Hugo ställde sig ivägen.  
-Du får inte gå in.  
Mats såg oförstående på Hugo. Varför skulle han inte få gå in?  
-Varför får inte jag gå in?  
-Ichis order. Ledsen, men du måste stanna här ute.  
Mat sjönk ilsket ner vid väggen, utan att förstå varför Kouichi inte ville att han skulle komma in. Plötsligt hörde han sin systers röst.  
-Berätta inte för Mats...  
Mats flög upp och försökte på nytt rusa in i vardagsrummet, men Hugo hindrade honom igen. Gabumon och DDR tittade på dem med nyfikna blickar och Mats stannade upp och backade ifrån dörren. Plötsligt slog han sig för pannan.  
-Vi lämnade all vår packning i grottan!  
Egentligen brydde han sig inte. Han ville bara att Kouichi skulle komma ut och berätta vad det än var han inte fick säga något om. Otåligt började han gå runt i rummet, inbegripen i ett samtal med sig själv.  
_Du ska inte tvinga honom när han får inte.  
_Mats mumlade till svar.  
_Mats, är det inte du som anser att man ska hålla löften?  
_-Han har lovat att inte ha några hemligheter för mig!  
_Det finns nog en bra anledning till att...  
_-Man ska hålla ett löfte!  
_När två löften ställs mot varandra då?  
_Mats stannade, förstummad, och upptäckte att alla digimons såg på honom som om han hade blivit galen. Alla förutom DDR, som var van vid Mats konstiga infall. Mats log fånigt mot dem och hörde dörren till vardagsrummet öppnas. Han vände sig om och stod öga mot öga med sin pojkvän.  
-Vad är det du inte får berätta?  
Han såg hur Kouichi ignorerade hans fråga och följde efter honom ut till hallen. Kouichi började snöra på sig sina skor.  
-Du ringde Kouji, eller hur?  
-Ska inte Zara följa med?  
Kouichi skakade på huvudet och fortsatte lugnt snöra på sig skorna.  
-Jag får inte berätta, det spelar ingen roll hur mycket du ber.  
-Men vi har lovat att inte undanhålla nåt för varandra!  
Mats ryckte till när Kouichi sände honom en irriterad blick och backade försiktigt ett par steg.  
-Om hon tycker att du ska få veta kommer hon att berätta det själv tillslut. Kan vi koncentrera oss på ett närmare problem nu? Hur tar vi oss till Chris!  
Mats tittade ut genom fönstret och gapade förvånat. Det var full snöstorm därute. Det fanns inte en chans att de skulle kunna gå ända till Chris i det vädret, ännu mindre chans att Mats skulle orka det, han kände det själv, han var fortfarande inte helt återställd efter vistelsen i Islandet.  
-Men, kan inte Zara...  
Mats hann inte avsluta frågan innan Kouichi avbröt honom.  
-Jag har sagt till henne att stanna här. Och det är lika bra att alla digimons gör det också.  
Mats såg hur Kouichi kastade en osäker blick mot Hugo, som bara nickade bekräftande. Mats drog fram sina kängor och efter att snabbt ha sparkat av sig sina gympaskor, som var leriga efter färden i digivärlden, snörade han på sig dem. Därefter tog han på sig en tjock jacka, precis som Kouichi, och öppnade dörren. Båda pojkarna kämpade sig ut, och Kouichi tog tag i Mats hand. Mats kände hur han rodnade, men han slöt sin hand om Kouichis och lät den andra pojken leda honom. Det var inte särskilt långt till huset där Zara, Kouji och Yamato bodde, men tack vare motvinden tog det dem minst 20 minuter att ta sig dit. De steg in utan att knacka, och hoppades att Kouji inte skulle bli allt för sur över att de inte anmälde sin ankomst. Mats skakade plötsligt på huvudet, Kouji stod framför dem. Mats kunde inte komma på att han sett eller hört honom närma sig. Bredvid Mats stod Kouichi och skrattade nervöst.  
-Vi kan inte få ta en paus här på några minuter?  
Mats ryste till lite lätt. I vanliga fall brukade han inte frysa något speciellt, men så var det inte världens mysigaste väder ute. Kouji backade undan för att släppa förbi dem, utan att säga ett ord. Han stod plötsligt inte där längre och Mats blinkade förvånat. Han hade inte blundat mer än nån sekund. Skrammel hördes ifrån köket och de två pojkarna tog av sig ytterkläderna. Mats slog sig ner i soffan, medan Kouichi gick ut till köket för att växla några ord med sin tvilling. Mats lyssnade till deras röster och skramlet av koppar och kände hur han långsamt gled in i sömnens värld.

När Mats vaknade igen upptäckte han att han befann sig i Kouichis famn, strax utanför Chris hus. Kouichi log och släppte ner honom, och Mats studsade genast fram till dörren och släppte in sig själv och de andra två. Baste och Chris stod i hallen och mötte dem.  
-Kom ska ni få se.  
Chris började gå uppför trappan och de andra följde efter under tystnad. Utan ett ljud steg alla in i hans arbetsrum och trängde ihop sig, eftersom det inte var särskilt stort. De tittade nervöst på Chris, osäkra på vad som var så viktigt att de var tvungna att skippa hälsningsfraserna. Chris slog sig ner på datorstolen och Baste vände sig mot de andra, bara för att först nu upptäcka att de endast var tre personer där.  
-Vart har ni Yamato och Zara?  
Kouichi var den första som svarade, därmed inte sagt den enda. Kouji och Mats började prata i munnen på honom. Baste lyfte en hand och de tystnade. Han vände sig mot Kouichi, som verkade vara den lugnaste för tillfället.  
-Yamato är i digivärlden, och vi lämnade Zara hemma hos oss.  
Chris skrek till.  
-Ni måste se det här! Det är jättecoolt!  
Mats tittade mot datorn och suckade djupt. Chris hade öppnat Neverwinter Nights och börjat spela. Baste klappade honom på axeln.  
-Hur vore det om vi visade vad vi egentligen kallade hit dem för?  
Chris suckade förnärmat och stängde ner spelet, innan han vände sig mot Kouji, Mats och Kouichi.  
-Ni sa att Yamato var kvar i den digitala världen?  
De tre pojkarna nickade oförstående och Chris vände sig mot datorn igen och började misshandla tangentbordet.  
-Vem var då den fjärde personen som följde med er hem?  
De såg på varandra, osäkra på fall han talade med dem eller med datorn.  
-Svara!  
-Det var Hugo, sir!  
Mats hade inte tänkt låta så rädd som han gjorde, men Chris skrämde honom när han var sådär. Chris fortsatte att misshandla tangentbordet och en karta framträdde på den.  
-Kan jag få låna någons digikontroll?  
Kouichi räckte genast fram sin, och Chris öppnade den och kopplade en sladd mellan datorn och kontrollen. Vissa delar av kartan täcktes av ett ljust, rosa lager, och andra täcktes av ett genomskinligt, svart lager. En liten bit täcktes av ett lager som var svart och rosarandigt. Genast gav han tillbaka digikontrollen och började misshandla tangentbordet igen. Han zoomade in på en av de rosa zonerna och en mer detaljerad karta framträdde på skärmen. De fyra andra pojkarna såg på när han zoomade ut igen och försökte zooma in en svart zon, bara för att få upp ett felmeddelande. Han stängde den och zoomade in den svartrosa zonen, nu med lyckat resultat. Han tecknade åt de andra att sluta fundera och börja lyssna.  
-Ni ser de rosa zonerna? Det är de zoner ni har besökt, medan de här svarta zonerna är platser som ni inte har fått information om.  
-Var är den tvåfärgade zonen då?  
-Det är en mycket bra fråga, Mats! Jag skulle tro att... att... Jag har faktiskt ingen aning.  
Baste avbröt deras diskussion och vände sig mot Mats.  
-Hur reser ni till digivärlden? Vi får inte in några signaler från transportörerna som ni placerade ut i våras.  
-Det finns en port i min garderob. Oturligt nog är det en människa som bygger upp blåa torn där, som gör så att vi inte kan ta oss igenom.  
-Blåa torn... mumlade Chris och zoomade in den tvåfärgade rutan igen. AHA! Menar ni sådana saker?  
De tre digidestinerade pojkarna vände sig mot datorn och flämtade till när tornet trädde fram.  
-Då är det sådana. Det innebär alltså att de tvåfärgade områdena är områden ni har passerat utan att fälla tornen.  
-Eller där tornen har byggts upp igen...  
Alla vände sig mot Kouichi, förvånade över att han vågat säga emot Chris, även fast det inte riktigt var en motsägning.  
-Vi har varit i det området, och jag är nästan säker på att vi fällde tornet när vi gick förbi... Var det inte där vi mötte Zero?  
Mats skakade på huvudet och kastade en blick mot kartan.  
-Det var längre vänsterut. Förresten, har världen ändrats sedan vi var där sist?  
Baste tittade på Mats med stora, förvirrade ögon.  
-Vad menar du, kände du inte till det?  
Mats skakade på huvudet.  
-Men, i spelet du skickade så ser kartan ut precis sådär!  
Förvirrat blinkade Mats.  
-Jag har inte skickat nåt spel till dig...  
Kouichi, Kouji och Chris tittade alla mellan Mats och Baste, osäkra på vad som skulle hända. Mats var den första som slog bort blicken. Han vände sig istället mot Kouichi och ställde sig hos honom. Den blåhåriga pojken slog armarna om sin pojkvän och log mot Chris och Baste.  
-Har ni något mer ni vill berätta?  
Chris nickade och zoomade ut kartan över digivärlden, den var större än det de hade sett först.  
-Ser ni den blinkande pricken? Det är signalen från en digikontroll.  
De tre destinerade pojkarna nickade och Chris fortsatte prata.  
-Ni sa att Yamato var kvar i digivärlden, inte sant?  
Pojkarna nickade igen, osäkra på vart det här skulle leda. Chris sa inget mer, han väntade på att de skulle lyckas koppla själva. Mats tittade intensivt mot kartan, eftersom han märkte att Chris inte sa något.  
-Försöker du indikera att det är Yama som är där? Vad gör han mitt ute i havet?  
Den här gången var det Baste som svarade.  
-Det kan vi inte komma underfund med genom att titta på kartan, så vi tänkte be er att åka dit och undersöka. Men det är inte allt, vi har upptäckt andra signaler från den digitala världen, signaler som påminner lite om energin som fanns i skymningsdimensionen.  
Alla flämtade till av förvåning, förutan Chris och Baste som redan visste om det.  
-Menar du att den världen har öppnats igen?  
-Vi vet inte det med hundra procent, men chansen är stor att det har hänt. Dessutom har en hel del barn försvunnit ifrån våran värld, och vi misstänker att de har transporterats till någon av världarna. Vi kan dock inte få kontakt med sändarna som vi placerade ut i Skymningsdimensionen under kriget, så vad som sker där kan vi inte göra något åt.  
Mats svor.  
-Det är mitt fel! Mindhunter lämnade världen till mitt ansvar och jag svek den, jag gav mig av! Jag svek både Skymningsdimensionen och min far!  
Kouchis grepp om Mats hårdnade.  
-Det var inte ditt fel, det är ingen som beskyller dig...  
-Mats, du har inte tid att oroa dig för det nu.  
Mats ryckte till vid Chris hårda ord, men visste att den äldre pojken hade rätt.  
-Som sagt, barn har försvunnit ifrån vår värld, utan några spår alls. De befinner sig i någon av världarna. Jag skulle tro att om de inte finns i den digitala världen så finns det ledtrådar där, och kanske till och med en portal till platsen där de hålls. Om inte annat så är ert primära mål just nu att ta reda på var Yamato är, och varför han är där. Jag rekommenderar att ni beger er till digivärlden så snart som möjligt och försöker finna ledtrådar. Vart brukar ni hamna när ni startar?  
Kouichi tittade noga på kartan, precis som Mats gjort tidigare.  
-Första gången landade vi här, och andra gången här.  
Först pekade han mot en zon täckt av skog och andra gången mot en zon mitt i öknen. Mats pekade på ett område som var täckt av snö.  
-Här kommer vi förmodligen landa nästa gång, inte för att jag såg nån garderob där, men vi glömde våra packningar där.  
De andra såg mot Mats, utan att riktigt hänga med i logiken. Mats rodnade.  
-Jag har nog tillbringat för mycket tid med Zara, mumlade han då han insåg att det var sådan logik som var typisk för henne.  
-Inget att oroa sig för, kommenterade Chris. Hur är det med Mail-systemet på era kontroller? Funkar det som det ska?  
Pojkarna såg sig nervöst omkring, ingen av dem visste egentligen hur systemet skulle fungera.  
-Kunde nästan tro det.  
Chris fiskade upp fem stycken små handdatorer från en papperskorg.  
-Bästa förvaringsutrymmet, sa han som svar på deras frågande blickar.  
Han räckte dem varsin dator och gav de två som blev kvar till Kouji. De tre pojkarna började genast undersöka dem. Datorerna hade alla samma funktioner, och plötsligt stod Mats och Kouji och pratade med varandra genom datorerna.  
-Den där funktionen tillåter er att hålla kontakten, även om ni befinner er långt ifrån varandra. Vi vet dock inte fall funktionen tillåter er att tala över världsgränserna. Därför finns det en mailfunktion också. Då kan vi dessutom hålla bättre kontakt med er när ni befinner er i den digitala världen. Nedanför genvägen till den funktionen hittar ni en karta. Det är Digivärlden. Kartan uppdateras när ni får information om en ny zon.  
Kouichi öppnade kartan och såg att den såg precis ut som den Chris precis hade visat. Han kunde till och med zooma in och ut. Alla log mot Chris och tackade för datorerna. Baste och Chris kastade en snabb blick på varandra, men kom genast på att de inte hade något mer att tillägga för tillfället, så de sa snabbt adjö till Mats och tvillingarna och återvände till sitt arbete. Mats märkte en sak direkt när de kom ut genom dörren.  
-Det har slutat snöa!

Zara vaknade av att någon tog fjärrkontrollen ifrån henne. Hon tittade yrvaket upp och mötte Koujis mörka ögon. Hon mumlade ett tyst "hej", innan hon vände sig mot TVn igen. Kouji satte sig på golvet nedanför soffan.  
-Är text-TV så roligt att titta på?  
Zara mumlade till svar och Kouji vände sig mot henne, med oro i blicken.  
-Vi kanske borde röra oss hemåt istället?  
Den blonda flickan blinkade förvirrad, hon hade tillfälligt glömt var hon befann sig. När det slog henne att hon var hos sin bror rodnade hon och nickade. Hon såg hur Kouji fiskade upp något ur sin ficka, något som gick i djupblåa och himmelsblåa färger. En liten handdator. Han räckte den till henne och hon tittade på den, med ett leende.  
-Chris och Bastu tänker då på allt.  
Hon såg på när den mörkhåriga pojken reste sig och räckte henne en hand. Hon la sin hand i den och höll sig lätt fast, enbart för att få mer balans när hon reste sig. Snabbt reste hon sig, och vacklade till. Kouji tog tag om henne.  
-Du vet ju att du blir yr av att resa dig för fort.  
-Jag har en extrem förmåga att lyckas ignorera det vetandet.  
Hennes röst var onödigt hård, insåg hon själv, och hon slet sig loss ifrån Kouji med ett skamset leende på läpparna. Kouji slog henne lätt i huvudet och hon skrattade.  
-Ska vi...?  
Pojken svarade med en nickning och Zara klev ut ur rummet med honom strax efter. Hon stannade framför Agnimon och såg på honom.  
-Du fick ingen va?  
Försiktigt drog hon fram handdatorn som hon precis blivit tilldelad och räckte mot Agnimon.  
-Du behöver den mer, så vi kan hålla kontakt med dig när och om du flyttar tillbaka till d-världen...  
Hugo log mot henne och hon kände hur hennes kinder hettade till.  
-En dag kanske vi lyckas få dig till människa igen.  
-Ingen brådska, jag har börjat vänja mig vid att vara fast i den här formen.  
Tre människor stod och kollade på den och Zara vände sig om och skrattade. Kouji gick fram till henne och gestikulerade mot dörren. Hon log mot honom och började röra sig mot dörren när hon plötsligt kände något läggas över hennes axlar.  
-Du vill nog ha kvar den där.  
Genast slog hon armarna om sin bror, utan att egentligen förstå varför hon reagerade på det sättet.  
-Tack, Mats.  
Det var bara en kort kram, och hon släppte honom snart, alltför snart, tyckte hon. Hon log fånigt innan hon och Kouji drog på sig sina skor och gick ut genom dörren. En ny snöstorm rasade och Kouji tittade mot Zara, som tittade upp mot himlen med stora ögon.  
-Brukar det snöa så här mycket i Norrland?  
Hon fick inget svar ifrån Kouji och insåg att han hade börjat röra på sig. Hon sprang för att komma ikapp och förde in sin arm under hans. Han tittade på henne med ett höjt ögonbryn, men hon struntade i att han ville ha sin arm själv, hon älskade att hålla i saker. Hon hörde hur han suckade djupt, innan de båda kämpade sig vidare genom stormen. De hade tur, för vinden blåste åt deras håll. Det dröjde inte särskilt lång tid innan de kom in i tryggheten i deras stuga. Precis när de stängde dörren bakom sig ringde telefonen. Zara sprang genast in och tog det och lämnade Kouji i hallen. Han hängde lugnt av sig sin jacka och hängde upp Yamas kavaj, samtidigt som han lyssnade på samtalet.  
-Sundholm Zara. Aha, okay. Jaaa, jag kan försöka komma imorgon. Ja, då ses vi.  
Hon stack in huvudet genom dörröppningen till hallen.  
-Kouji, jag måste till Stockholm.  
Han himlade med ögonen.  
-Jaha, vad är det nu då?  
-Det ska komma en praktikant. Eftersom jag är yngst på avdelningen tror de att jag kommer få bättre kontakt med henne.  
Hon drog ut huvudet igen och Kouji hörde när hon sprang iväg till sitt rum för att packa.  
-Men, digivärlden då? ropade han efter henne.  
-Ni får klara av den en vecka utan mig.  
Kouji kunde inte tro att han hade hört rätt. Han gick upp till hennes rum och såg henne stå böjd över en väska.  
-Jag tror egentligen inte jag behöver så mycket... mumlade hon och plockade ut några böcker.  
Hon drog plötsligt av sig tröjan och slängde den på Kouji innan hon drog på sig en ny tröja.  
-Kan du ge den till din bror? Och tacka honom från mig.  
Kouji nickade, han kunde fortfarande inte förstå att hon bara tänkte åka iväg. Hon viftade med handen framför hans ögon.  
-Venus till Mars, kom.  
Kouji log mot henne.  
-Mars här, kom.  
-You spaced out, Mars, com.  
-Varför talar vi rymdspråk, kom?  
-För att du rymdade ut.  
Zara log snabbt mot Kouji innan hon gick tillbaka och tog upp sin väska. Det var bråttom till stationen, hon var tvungen att ta första bästa tåg som gick. Han såg sorgset efter henne när hon gick ut och kämpade sig fram genom snön, för att komma till staden. Han suckade när minnet efter hur de hade börjat med den där konversationen kom till. Hon hade sett boken _Män är från Mars, kvinnor är från Venus_ i bokhandeln och genast påstått att det var därför som hon inte kom överens med honom och Yama. Inte för att hon inte kom överens med dem, för det gjorde hon, men de hade små skämtbråk ibland. Efter det hade de kallat henne för Venus och hon hade kallat dem för Mars, när de ville något speciellt, som inte var seriöst. Han sjönk ner vid köksbordet och la huvudet mot armarna. Det skulle bli en lång vecka utan henne.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hihi, nu händer det inget mer den här dan, eller jo, kanske det, men det är barnförbjudet (6)  
Kouji: MACHI! 6  
Avslöja mig inte! o.o  
Yamato: När får jag leva igen? oO  
Nån... annan gång... om en vecka i berättelsen kanske?  
Yamato: Bäst för dig det X(  
hehe .. Nåja, glöm inte att skriva vad ni tyckte (a)


	16. IceDevimon

Nu byter vi officiellt namn på den här berättelsen. Från och med nu heter den  
**DDH2: Äventyr i digivärlden  
**Nåja, förändringen var inte så stor  
Yamato: DDH2 syftar på att det är en fortsättning på DDH, hennes tre år yngre tvillings berättelse.  
Kouji: Oturligt nog finns inte den berättelsen här .P  
Bah, petitesser .P Det spelar inte så stor roll i alla fall.  
Kouji: Hon äger inte personerna, bara idén till berättelsen. Om det nu finns någon sådan...

* * *

Mats vaknade före sin pojkvän för första gången sedan.. Ja, för första gången. Han la sig på sidan och kollade mot Kouichi. Med ena handen flyttade han undan en hårtuss hos den andra pojken innan han kröp närmare och gav honom en puss på kinden. Kouichi öppnade långsamt ögonen och vände sig, så han låg öga mot öga med Mats.  
-Härligt sätt att bli väckt på, sa han med ett blygt leende. Sovit gott?  
Mats svarade inte, han tog tag i Kouichi och drog den blåhåriga pojken närmare innan han lät deras läppar mötas. Kouichi besvarade genast kyssen, men de blev plötsligt störda av att ytterdörren slog igen. Generat drog de sig ifrån varandra, de var fortfarande inte helt vana vid att visa sin kärlek öppet. De klev snabbt ur sängen och drog på sig sina kläder innan de gick ut till vardagsrummet.  
-Kouji?  
Mats såg förvånat på den långhåriga pojken, som tittade upp och mötte hans blick.  
-Hej Mats, Ichi. Zara kan inte komma den här gången...  
-Shimatta!  
Mats skrattade, trots att Kouichi och Kouji hade varit i Sverige nästan ett helt år så svor de fortfarande på japanska. Både han och Kouichi sjönk ner i soffan bredvid Kouji.  
-Är det någon idé att åka då?  
-Tja, jag tror inte att hon blir arg för att vi hittar Yama. Och om inte annat kan vi få reda på vad det var för signaler som Chris och Bastu talade om. Och se fall vi kan hitta en väg till Skymningsdimensionen.  
Mats och Kouichi såg på varandra innan de nickade. De höll med, det var de bästa de kunde göra. Plötsligt hörde de ett högt krasch ifrån köket och Agnimons röst skar genom den nervösa tystnaden.  
-DDR! Jag skulle precis ta ner det till dig!  
Utan förvarning kom DDR utrusande och hoppade upp i soffan, där han tryckte sig ner bakom Mats rygg. DDR var dock lite för stor för att få plats, så Mats fann sig strax på golvet nedanför soffan, där han låg och studerade mattan under vardagsrumsbordet. Hugo kom ut och log mot Mats.  
-DDR har rivit ner hela ert skafferi.  
Mats satte sig upp och log vänligt mot DDR.  
-Livlig som vanligt? Nåja, ska vi röra oss till digivärlden?  
Han reste sig snabbt och DDR skuttade genast efter honom mot garderoben. Bredvid garderoben stod det ett litet bord, och Mats tog snabbt upp en korthållare som han hade lagt där och fäste den vid sitt bälte, efter att ha konstaterat att det fanns kort i den. Hugo hade gått och startat en konversation med Gabumon, och Mats suckade djupt när han såg det. Varför hade alla stannat hos honom? Agnimon och Gabumon och Garurumon... Tvillingarna kom snart över till honom och de gick tillsammans med DDR in genom garderoben och passerade portalen till den andra världen, medan Hugo och Garurumon stannade kvar i Mats stuga tillsammans med Zaras digimon.

-Ha, det var ju det jag sa!  
Mats pekade segrande på ryggsäckarna och sovsäckarna som låg vid grottväggen. Kouichi ryste till.  
-Var det så här kallt sist också?  
-Sist höll Mats på att bränna upp grottan.  
DDR hoppade undan precis när en vidbränd stenklump ramlade ner ifrån taket. Han kastade en bedjande blick mot Mats, och såg när människorna la ner sovsäckarna i ryggsäckarna och satte dem på ryggen. Med Mats i ledningen gick pojkarna ut och kände genast hur kylan ökade omkring dem. En vägg av is sköt upp bakom Mats och skiljde honom ifrån tvillingarna. DDR ställde sig framför Mats, beredd att hoppa på vem det än var som försökte anfalla. Mats drog fram sin digikontroll och tog ett kort ifrån korthållaren.  
-CURADO SURASHU!  
Mats drog kortet genom kortläsaren och DDR kände energi strömma genom honom, han kände hur hans öron blev längre, hans svans mindre fluffig. Två röda fläckar dök upp på hans kinder och det sprakade till vid dem. Mats kollade förvånad på DDR innan han såg ner mot korten han hade med sig.  
-Okay, vem är lustigkurren som bytte ut mina attackkort mot Pokemonkort?  
Han fick inget svar och gissade att det förmodligen var hans syster som tyckte det skulle vara ett skoj skämt.  
-Kör, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!  
DDR tittade på Mats, de långa, gula öronen vickade misstroget. De hade ingen synlig fiende ännu. Dessutom hette han inte Pikachu!  
-CHU!  
Elektricitet sprutade ifrån DDRs kinder och träffade Mats. Kouichi sprang in i väggen av is i ett försök att komma fram till Mats, men fastnade i isen. Ett elakt skratt ekade över Islandet och den lilla gruppen blev genast alerta, beredda att försvara sig om det var deras fiende som de inte hade sett en enda gång genom berättelsens gång. En stor varelse med små horn på huvudet kom fram. Hans vingar var trasiga och den vita kroppen var nästan osynlig mot den snövita marken.  
-SNÖMON!  
Mats gömde sig bakom DDR, som försökte gömma sig bakom Mats, som försökte gömma sig bakom DDR, som... sprang in i isväggen i ett försök att gömma sig bakom Mats. De hade ingenstans att fly...  
-HAND OF FATE!  
Ett ljussken för mot Snömon, men han tog emot den som om den inte var något hot. Han lyfte sin stora hand och slog mot Angemon, som vek undan, men glömde att se upp för den andra handen. Han flög, flög, flög och började nästan undra fall han aldrig skulle komma ner på marken igen när han plötsligt slog ryggen i ett träd och sjönk ner i den kalla snön, medvetslös. DDR och Mats tittade mot Snömon, bådas ögon blixtrade av ilska och DDRs vanliga drag ersatte de han hade fått av Mats "CURADO SURASHU!". Energi strömmade genom bådas kroppar, Mats digikontroll började lysa och de båda förändrades. Mats hår blev längre, en hjälm täckte hans huvud, han fick ett svärd vid sidan. En smaragdgrön rustning täckte hans kropp och en klarröd mantel la sig på hans axlar. Den lena huden blev raspigare, ersatt av fjäll, och hans öron blev spetsiga, som en alvs i berättelserna om Härskarringen. De ingångna gymnastikskorna han hade på fötterna ersattes av ett par slitstarka läderstövlar i mörkt röd färg. Mats stod inte längre där, han var ersatt av Firedemon!  
-Den som anfaller mina vänner får smaka på mitt svärd!  
Snömon tittade på honom.  
-Vad skulle en sån liten tandpetare kunna göra mot mig, den store IceDevimon?  
Kouichis röst hördes i bakgrunden.  
-Det är den perversa typen! Ge honom vad han tål, Mats!  
-Helst lite mer! la Kouji smidigt till.  
De tystnade när DDRs förvandlig tog fart. Den lilla fluffbollen blev ännu fluffigare och fick ett par kraftiga vingar, den lila pälsen blev mörkt svart med små vita inslag som gjorde att pälsen såg ut att skifta i alla nyanser mellan svart och vitt, förutan svansen slut, tassarna och undersidan av vingarna, som var helt klarvita. De mörka klorna blev blodröda och flera gånger skarpare.  
-DORUGAMON! Ingen anfaller mina vänner ostraffat!  
Mats klättrade smidigt upp på Dorugamons rygg. Egentligen gillade han det inte, att tvinga sin vän att bära på honom, men det var enda sättet han skulle ha en chans att komma åt IceDevimon på. Deras motståndare var trots allt flera gånger större än de själva. Fast, en sak hade de som inte IceDevimon hade...  
-Doru Dinn!  
Värme. Mats gömde sig bland eldvågorna, och beredde svärdet. Genom värmen såg han hur IceDevimon kom närmare, närmare, närmare och vek undan. Mats flög förbi, och fortsatte flyga tills hans svärd stötte emot ett träd och klingan begravdes långt in i stammen. En bit därifrån hörde han hur träd brakade av att han partner flög igenom dem. Långsamt började han undra fall författarinnan hade något emot träd eftersom alla flög in i dem. Han satte fötterna mot trädstammen och började dra i svärdet, men istället för att få loss det så slöt sig ett par iskalla, gigantiska fingrar om honom och drog bort honom från trädet. Mats fann sig öga mot öga med IceDevimons gigantiska gap. Bakom sig hörde han Dorugamons röst.  
-DASH METAL!  
Deras fiende släppte taget om Mats, så att denne föll i vägen för Dorugamons attack. Han kände hur hans kropp blev stelare, tyngre, hårdare. Han såg ner mot benen, de hade förvandlats till metall. Metallen tog över mer och mer av hans kropp, tillslut kunde han inte ens röra ögonen, han såg inget, han... Han var fastfrusen, som en staty. IceDevimon skrattade.  
-Nu måste du straffa dig själv, Dorugamon.  
Dorugamon kastade en mördande blick mot IceDevimon och öppnade sitt gap.  
-Power Metal! Power Metal! Power Metal!  
Svarta klot flög ifrån hans mun mot IceDevimon, de slog sig ihop, till ett enda stort klot, som träffade IceDevimon rakt i magen. Digimon flög rakt in i isväggen, och stora isblock lossnade. Ett föll mot Kouji, och Kouichi såg förskräckt hur det närmade sig hans tvilling, som var fullt upptagen med att hålla koll på striden. Kouichi knuffade omkull Kouji och isblocket missade båda. Ett visslande ljud hördes ovanifrån och när pojkarna såg upp upptäckte de tre block som föll rakt mot dem. De tog fram sina digikontroller och samtidigt skrek båda.  
-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!  
Kouichi ersattes av Löwemon och Kouji av Wolfmon. De drog sina vapen och slog sönder blocken som skulle träffat dem.  
-Doru Dinn! ekade ifrån Dorugamon.  
IceDevimon hann hoppa undan från attacken, men väggen började smälta när värmen nådde den. Wolfmon och Löwemon tog tillfället i akt.  
-Endlich Meteor!  
Löwemon samlade mörk energi i ett av sina gap och avfyrade den mot väggen.  
-Licht Kugel!  
Wolfmon samlade ljus energi i ena handen och avfyrade mot väggen, på samma ställe som Löwemon attackerade. Väggen kreverade och de blåhåriga tvillingarna hoppade över. Löwemon sprang fram till Firedemon medan Wolfmon gick till anfall mot IceDevimon tillsammans med Dorugamon.  
-Doru Dinn!  
-Licht Kugel!  
De två attackerna slogs ihop och for mot IceDevimon, men han hoppade undan och kontrade. Hans ögon lös i en klarvit färg.  
-Tundra Freeze!  
Wolfmon och Dorugamon hoppade undan, men fann sig mitt i skottlinjen för hans nästa attack.  
-Frozen Claw!  
Wolfmon kände hur IceDevimons skarpa klor gick rakt in i honom och rev upp ett stort sår på hans sida. Han föll mot marken och drog sig genast tillbaka. Kouji slog i marken och kvävde ett skrik.  
-Ice Shower!  
Vassa istappar flög ifrån IceDevimons vingar och for mot Kouji. Han slöt ögonen och hörde Dorugamon skrika. Han öppnade dem igen, bara för att ser DDRumon falla mot marken.  
-DDR!  
Han ignorerade smärtan i sidan, reste sig och sprang fram den blålila krabaten och lyfte upp honom.  
-DDR...?  
Digimon tittade på honom, stora tårar föll utefter hans kinder.  
-Jag lyckades inte skydda Mats...  
Löwemons röst ekade över snölandskapet.  
-Mats, vi behöver din hjälp! Vakna! VAKNA!  
Kouji och DDR vände sig mot Löwemon och såg tårar falla från hans ögon ner mot statyn som en gång hade varit en livs levande pojke.  
-Vakna nån gång Mats!  
Tårarna träffade Mats, men inget hände. Kouji skakade på huvudet, det hade fungerat för Pikachu, det hade fungerat för honom, så varför gick det inte för hans tvilling? Plötsligt lös ett starkt ljus upp ifrån Löwemon. När ljuset drog sig tillbaka såg Löwemon inte ut som vanligt längre.  
-AncientSphinxmon!  
Han vände sig mot IceDevimon, de rubinröda ögonen lyste ilsket.  
-Necro Eclipse!  
En stark stråle åkte ut från hans ögon och träffade den vita fladdermusen, som for bakåt, in i bergsväggen. IceDevimon stönade, men reste sig på en gång. Han höjde sin ena hand.  
-Frozen Claw!  
AncientSphinxmon hoppade smidigt undan och IceDevimon fastnade med klorna i den frusna marken, som blev ännu frusnare när han slog ner sin kyla i den. AncientSphinxmon tog sats och skuttade rakt upp. Tjugo meter upp i luften vände han sig mot IceDevimon med ögonen stint fästa på denne.  
-Black Fire Ignition!  
Lågor av mörk energi for mot IceDevimon och slöt sig om hans kropp. Ett sista skrik ekade över snölandskapet när IceDevimon bröts ner i data. AncientSphinxmon landade bredvid Mats och la sin nos mot statyns panna.  
-Tenshi no Inori, mumlade han.  
Ljus spreds ifrån AncientSphinxmons nos ut över statyn, tills det täckte hela den forna varelsen. AncientSphinxmon drog sig undan, medan ljuset sjönk in i statyn. Den började röra på sig, först försiktigt, testande, tills den plötsligt satte sig upp och såg sig omkring. AncientSphinxmon log och drog sig tillbaka, och lämnade rum för Kouichi. Den korthåriga pojken sprang genast fram till Mats, som fortfarande befann sig i Firedemons form, och slog armarna om honom.  
-Gör ALDRIG om det där!  
Kouichi tittade ilsket på Firedemon, som såg ångerfull ut, innan han böjde sig mot honom och la sina läppar mot digimonmänniskan. Firedemon spärrade upp ögonen och slet sig loss, innan han flög upp i luften. Konstiga ljud strömmade ur hans mun och han tittade ilsket på Kouichi, som rodnade då han insåg att även fast Mats och Firedemon delade kropp så var de som två olika personer. Firedemon verkade ha hämtat sig, det hade gått upp för honom att Kouichi bara hade glömt skillnaden mellan honom och Mats. Långsamt gled han ner mot marken, samtidigt som hans gröna fjäll ersattes av vanlig hud, hans långa, mörka hår blev kortare igen, hjälmen försvann och likaså manteln. Den smaragdgröna rustningen försvann och lämnade plats för de gråa kortbyxorna och den blåa t-shirten. På hans huvud placerade sig hans goggles, och Firedemon var inte kvar längre. Mats slog armarna om Kouichi och gav honom en kyss.  
-Tack, du räddade mig.  
-naaaah, kawaii, hördes ifrån Kouji och kärleksparet kollade skräckslaget på honom. Vadå? Zara är ju inte här, så nån annan var tvungen att säga det.  
Han la DDR i Mats famn och den blålila krabaten gav Mats en ångerfull blick.  
-Förlåt för att jag inte kunde skydda dig!  
Mats log mot sin partner, ett leende som försäkrade att det inte gjorde något, att det inte var någon fara. Kouichi såg mot sin bror och såg hur denne tryckte händerna mot sidan. Han gick fram mot honom.  
-Kouji...?  
Kouji skakade på huvudet.  
-Vi måste se hur det gick för Angemon...  
Han mötte inte Kouichis blick, utan vände ryggen mot sin tvilling och gick mot platsen där Angemon hade hamnat.  
-Han är nog avis för att din utveckling är bättre än vad hans är, retades Mats.  
Kouichi tittade tvivlande på Mats, innan han sprang efter Kouji, och Mats sprang efter Kouichi, med DDR i famnen.  
-Fantastiskt hur du ändrar storlek efter författarnas behov, mumlade han.  
DDR log generat och gled smidigt ner ifrån Mats grepp när de kom fram till Angemon. Mats satte sig på huk och höll handen ovanför Angemons mun.  
-Han andas, konstaterade han lättat.  
Angemon rörde sakta på sig, han satte sig upp och såg mot Mats. När han såg att alla hade klarat sig började han skratta.  
-Tja, jag försökte i alla fall att hjälpa till.  
Mats såg mot honom, med en genomborrande blick.  
-Varför gick du och Hugo skilda vägar?  
Angemon visste inte vad han skulle säga, han kunde inte ens komma ihåg att Mats hade vetat att de bodde tillsammans.  
-För att... Jag gillade inte det som höll på att hända med 'niisan... Så när jag utvecklades igen så gav jag mig av. Borde jag inte gjort det?  
-Vad var det som höll på att hända med honom?  
Kouji och Kouichi drog sig undan, tillsammans med DDR och lämnade Mats och Angemon ensamma.  
-Det var hon, flickan som var med er... Hon kom så många gånger och förklarade saker, hur hon och 'niisan var lika, men ändå olika. Hur hon hade fått människogener i sig, precis som Hugo nu hade fått digimongener...  
Mats skakade på huvudet.  
-Flickan som var med oss var en fullfjädrad digimonmänniska.  
Angemon skakade på huvudet.  
-Nej, det var hon! Det måste varit hon! Det såg precis ut som hon! ...fast...  
-Fast vaddå? frågade Mats spänt.  
Angemon såg ut att tänka väldigt ordentligt.  
-Hennes ögon... De var klargröna och hypnotiserade en nästan, man kunde nästan inte slita sig ifrån hennes blick... Och... Hugos attacker fungerade inte på henne, hon slog undan dem, som om hon styrde eld...  
Angemon tittade fundersamt på Mats.  
-Du råkar inte ha glömt att berätta att du egentligen är flicka?  
Mats sjönk ner på baken. En flicka, med eldens kraft, elden... Kunde det...? Nej, det var inte möjligt, det kunde inte... Men tänk om det... Tänk om flickan som Angemon talade om var deras mor? Inte ett ord kom över hans läppar, han rörde sig inte. Hade Angemon träffat deras mor? Kvinnan som övergivit dem när de var spädbarn, lämnat dem till laboratoriet där vetenskapsmän utförde experiment på dem?  
-Mats?  
Mats var så inne i sina tankar att han inte hörde när hans pojkvän ropade på honom, han märke inte när den andra pojken satte sig framför honom och knackade honom i huvudet. Han hörde inte sucken som kom från Kouichi. Han märkte ingenting förrän han hade den andra pojkens läppar pressade mot sina egna. Långsamt började han att slappna av och Kouichi backade undan från honom.  
-Rymdade du ut?  
Mats vände sig mot Kouji, utan att kunna förstå vad han pratade om.  
-Internt skämt, antar jag, sa Kouji lugnt och ryckte på axlarna.  
Mats vände sig mot Angemon igen och tog tag i honom.  
-Ta mig till henne! Ta mig till vår mor!

* * *

Let's stop there 0) Is it really their mother? Is the person who's destroying the d-world really the mother of Mats and Zara? Is it...  
Yamato: Varför pratar du engelska?  
Jag har läst engelska hela dagen? 0)  
Kouji: Läst engelska och lyssnat på japanska? xD Ärligt, anime är livsfarligt för dig  
Men det är skoj (: Låt oss fortsätta med nästa del nu ;D  
Yamato: Vi ses igen i nästa avsnitt av:  
Alla: **DDH2: Äventyr i digivärlden**


End file.
